What now
by xo'.'MaRsHmAlLoW'.'MeL'.'xo
Summary: Chappie 15! FINALLY UP! Just a kinda funny, romantic fic about how the characters handle life after war. They end up in the same school after like, 1 year! Crazy huh! This is a DxM, AxC, and KxL fic, mostly DxM! YAY! PST! IM ADDIN SOME YxS!
1. Chapter 1: Start over

**This is my second fanfic! Thanks for all the reviewers that reviewed my previous story, "Confrontation". It was kind of a 'lil test run, I'm not thinkin' of continuing it...but if any reviews in this story say I shouldn't...I won't lol.**

**Fiction rated T for some course language and scenes. Pairings are DxM, AxC, and KxL! Mostly DxM, I'm sorry for all the DxM haters, but I lovem'! Though fair amount of other pairs!**

**Ages: Dearka 17, Miriallia 15, Athrun 16, Cagalli 16, Kira 16, Lacus 16. Might add more charactors from the series, probably will, OH YZAK! I might have and YzakOC!Him, I love him 2...lol. The others aren't THAT important but...I may need them in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of it's characters, but just like my last story...I'm gonna make awsomne comments about how cool Dearka is in my disclaimers...Lmfao!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a tiny summary prologue: (Dated after everyone cries in the series and Kira is back onboard. Dearka and Miriallia haven't spoken, Kira is in the infirmary of the archangel and Lacus is in the Eternal. Athrun and Cagalli have been talking straight about what the hell they do now...We'll see!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rock, paper, scissors?"

"No."

"20 Questions?"

"No."

"L.I.F.E?"

"Don't even get me started..."

"Life...hmm, life. Life..." Cagalli smiled mockingly.

"Could you stop sayin' that? It's kind of getting depressing,"

"Life is? Or me saying the word...?"

"Both,"

"Cheer up, Athrun. Things are gonna get a lot better...I think," she pondered uncertainly.

Athrun chuckled. "Yeah right, as if 'getting better' means you having to take over for your father. I don't think you realize how hard he really had it..." he drifted off. Cagalli looked down at her feet. "You miss him, don't you," it wasn't a question, more of a statement. She answered it anyway.

"I do. But...there's no use in sulking over him, it's the last thing he'd want me to do," she rolled her eyes. "What a stubborn man he was..." her mind wandered off as her voice softened at the last few words.

"Hey, you never finished thinking of games to pass the time..."

"Oh," Cagalli smiled. "Lets play...uum, 'make Kira laugh'!" Athrun smiled at her made up game.

"Sounds like a great idea...but is he still hurt? Maybe we shouldn't bother the guy-"

Before he'd finished, he felt he was being tugged out of the room and down the hallway. "Don't be such a woos! Kira's fine..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Infirmary..._

Kira slowly reached over for the glass of water on the nightstand beside his bed. Everything was white. Like a really stuffy hospital. All the smell of cleanliness and needle liquid fumed throughout the room, like the dentist. It felt wierd to Kira because he rarely needed to visit the hospital.

His arm limped at the realization that he didn't have the strength to reach the clear liquid at his bedside. He'd been so happy for the last hour, it was only now that he had realized his emense pain. He needed help.

Just as he stared at the unreachable glass of water, a slender hand rapped it's fingers around the cup and pushed it toward him. Kira looked at the slender hand with black nailpollish. His eyes trailed up the hand's arm, to it's shoulders, and finally to the owner of it all.

Cagalli smiled down at him. The smile was so big, he could see great, big creases in her cheeks.

"Hey Kira!" she looked so happy. Kira smiled up at her and took the glass that was now easy to retrieve.

He put the glass down and looked behind the enthusiastic girl to find a nervous, raven-haired wreck.

"Wow," Kira said quietly. "What the hell happened to you..." Athrun squinted at his sarcasm, knowing very well that his friend knew exactly what happened.

"Idiot. Hey, I'm the one in control of all the needles here, bud. I can make you stop talking any time I want," Athrun laughed slyly.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes oddly and turned toward Athrun. "That's not even funny, that's duranged,"

"I suppose. But who really cares about Kira...?" Athrun asked and stepped in front of the blonde haired girl. Athrun chuckled slightly and shook his head in a way that said, 'You know I'm just kidding'. He extended a hand to the brown haired boy.

Kira smiled at him, took his hand and said, "We're alive."

"Yes we are."

Kira's eyes brightened. "Is everyone okay, other than you guys I mean? Are my friends, Sai and Milly, are they alright? What about Dearka, and the Duel pilot...-"

"Relax Kira!" Athrun stopped him before he punctured a lung. "Everyone's is fine...and the Duel pilot...he..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, he subsided on a surviving Zaft battleship. He's also coming to Earth, his ship is kind of providing a bit of support through the atmosphere for the damaged Archangel, Eternal, and Kusanagi. But I know he's only coming so that he can talk to Dearka..."

"Why, are they friends?"

"More than you know..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Speaking of Dearka..._

He roamed the corridors, trying to look busy to ongoing crewmembers. He was getting too bored, too fast. He neede to find something to keep him occupied until they neede to secure themselves for the breaking of the earths atmosphere. He really didn't know how long it would take.

He walked into the hanger and looked up at the machines. The ones that saved so many and killed, all at the same time. Dearka was caught in a complete daze.

"Hey Dearka,"

"WAH!" he turned quickly, eyes wide and almost popping out of his head. "M-Miriallia. Hi," he could only plainly say.

"Wow Dearka, take it easy. The war IS over you know...no need to be ongaurd all the time,"

"Sorry, I habit of mine I suppose..." he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He decided to change the subject. "So..uum, how are you?"

"I'm not bad...but don't try to change the subject!" she eyed him warily. His nerves were rising through the roof and started to back away.

"Look Miriallia, can we not talk about the war, I-"

"What are you going to do with it, the Buster I meen,"

"What are you talking about? The Buster, what do I have to do with it?"

"Well, the fact is, the war is really over. Whatcha gonna do with the thing?"

He looked up at the Buster and worry went into his eyes. That's what it looked like to Miriallia. It was either a look of worry or longing...and she hoped it wasn't longing.

"I hate it," he stated coldly," Miriallia narrowed her eyes sympathetically at the words. "I absalutely hate the damn thing, I don't care what the hell happens to it. The problem is, is that it wasn't the machine who killed so many people. It's the pilot..." Dearka gazed to the Buster's eyes. "But it was the machine that persuaded me to do it. The machine is what gave me the power, but I don't want the power anymore," his gaze was broken and he looked toward Miriallia's worried eyes. "You're staring at me," he smirked.

Her narrowed eyes of worry perked up. "I was not!"

"Yeah you were!"

"NO! God Dearka," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. _Why do I allow myself to get mad at Dearka every single time he speaks?_She smiled slightly, but tried not to when Dearka laughed at her childish behavior. Her shoulders dropped and her face softened when his laughter died down and his face once again turned to the Buster. His eyes were glassed and his expression once again seemed to have no emotion from gazing at the machine.

"There's only one problem I still have, and I can never get rid of it..." he looked down from the Buster.

"What's that..."

He turned to her. "I feel so right in that cockpit. I'm almost missing the adrenalin rush when I'm in it. I don't want to kill, I don't want to fight, but...it's not just the earth forces, GAT X103 BUSTER to me anymore. It's my Buster. I don't know if I can give it up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Infirmary..._

"Hello Mr. Yamato. How are you feeling. Are your friends any help to your recovery?" he smiled down at the boy. Kira looked up and smiled.

The man wore a big, white coat that went down just past his knees. He wore a stethescope around his neck and he smelled like dental floryd.

"I'm a lot better doctor. Uum, who dressed my wounds?"

"Oh, that would be Miss Clyne,"

"Lacus...Now I remember..." his friends, still at his side, looked at Kira strangely. "The ring!" it was only then that Kira noticed his clenched fists. He tore his hand up from under the white sheets.

"Ah, yes," the doctor saw him staring at the balled fist. He laughed. "It's quite funny. We tried to get your muscles to relax, but you never unclenched that one fist. Funny, huh? Well, maybe now that you're awake, you can do it yourself. Anyways, I have other patients to attend to, if you'll excuse me..." the man turned and was about to leave when something came to him. "Oh and...Mr. Yamato? You're free to leave if you wish," he smiled and closed the door behind him.

After he'd left, Cagalli and Athrun narrowed their eyes susspiciously at the unsuspecting coordinator.

"Well, Kira? What's this ring?" Cagalli crouched by the bed and Athrun hovoured over her, both staring at the fist. Kira slowly started to open his hand, and when he did, Cagalli screamed.

There sat a ring. An engagement ring. "Calm down Cagalli...it's not Eric Clapton..."(A/N: I love Eric Clapton...hehe)

"What'd she say to you when she gave it to you-" Cagalli started but heard Athrun speak and listened intently.

"Oh I know! It was when we went down the elevator shaft, it was about the time Cagalli and I kissed-"

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli was about to shoot the boy who had just blown the secret she was trying so hard to keep. Kira's jaw dropped so far, Athrun could sware he heard it clunk to the ground.

"You made out with my sister!"

"Oh yeah...You guys are like, twins right?"

"Don't you dare change the subject, Athrun!" Kira noticed for the first time that his wounds weren't causing him any pain. He sat up. "Athrun! Did you seriously?"

"Well...uum, you see, it was kinda like, no...well, I was...she d-, no...uum, well, let's see, I...YEAH!" Athrun put his face in his hands.

"Great," Kira chimed. "You get to be my brother in-law!" he perked up.

"W-what?" Cagalli's jaw almost snapped open so hard that it cracked. "M-marraige? No way! I have WAY too much crap on my hands...like dealing with ORB!"

"Y-yeah Kira...I d-don't even know if Cagalli and I-"

"What?" Cagalli turned to Athrun.

Athrun laughed nervously and waved his hands infront of his face. "N-no, I didn't meen it like that Cagalli..I-ahaha," _What a nerve wracking coversation we have here..._

"Chill you guys," Kira laughed and stood up.

"KIRA!..." Cagalli was frightened that Kira didn't recover fully. She was shocked when Kira stood up straight, smiled and started to streach.

"Wow Kira, I suppose you feel better..." Athrun countered to Kira's actions, eyes wide.

"You know what...I do. Let's go over to the Eternal," Kira replied shorty, rubbing the back of his stiff neck.

Cagalli smiled slyly. "Why, Kira Yamato...Do you want to go over to see your...FIANCE!" Athrun chuckled and Cagalli's mocking tone.

"What? She's not..well, no. I just want to go over and see how the crew's doin', that's all..." Kira replied. His nerves were rising up and he started shifting his weight from one leg to another.

"Oh yeah righ...well, maybe...But if that's true, could you please stop with that nervous fidgeting? It's increadably iritating," Cagalli turned and walked out the door. Athrun shrugged and Kira started to laugh as they followed her down the hallways to the hanger.

When they had arrived as planned, Athrun and Cagalli found a small transportation pod to lead them from ship to ship.

"What are you doing?" Kira questioned, clearly confused.

"Well," Athrun started. "You said you wanted to go see Lacus right? We're gettin' you a pod and we're commin' too, do you mind?"

"No...uuh, not at all," he paused for a moment and was finaly seeing why Athrun and Cagalli had stopped and grinned wildly toward him. "Hey no! I didn't say I wanted to see Lacus..I just said-"

"Sure you don't..." Cagalli replied sarcastically.

Athrun played along. "Yeah, we all know how much you hate Lacus, so we know for a FACT that you don't want to go see HER, of ALL people," Athrun smirked, but it quickly faded when they heard a high, pitchy voice from behind.

"Who hates me?" Lacus glanced toward them with big, bright eyes, when she noticed, "KIRA!" she rushed toward the boy and rapped her arms around him. "I am too glad that you are safe Mr. Yamato, or Kira..."

"Oh, Lacus, it's nice to see you again. We were just going to come see you in the Eternal, I gues you got here before we got there, huh..." she smiled at him. Athrun and Cagalli laughed under their breath so that Kira could notice and Lacus couldn't, she just kept on smiling at the 'Perfectly safe' figure infront of her.

Kira narrowed his eyes at the twowhen something caught his eye. _"Hey guys, look over there," _Kira smiled as his friends looked to where he was pointing.

_"Are you serious? Them? Isn't that guy the Buster pilot from Athrun's team?" _Cagalli was shocked, still looking at the figures who couldn't take their eyes off eachother. _"Kira, isn't that the CIC and one of your friends from Heliopolus? Her name's Mir or something..."_

_"Yeah," _Kira responded. _"She's one of my best friends..."_ he turned toward Athrun. _"Isn't that the guy who was taken prisoner here while I was gone? I met him and talked to him, but I was never really sure how he deflected from Zaft. If it is, I'm suprised that Mir's even talking to him..."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"I heard that the guy made a couple remarks about her boyfriend, Tolle. Milly went nuts... Apparently she tried to stab him with a knife. I don't know what he said to her, but I heard from then on that she was servin' his meals and stuff in the cell..." Athrun raised his eyebrows._

_"Was he hurt?"_

_"Not badly I don't think...I guess Milly was just suprised to see him there, and Tolle just died. But I think that's him...Dearka,"_

_"Yeah, Dearka, you've talked to him. He's the sarcastic idiot I always told you about. He's one of the two guys that weren't really my friends on the team. Dearka and Yzak. A deadly team of 'me' haters. But Dearka's a little less hot-tempered than Yzak, he can be a good guy, he's about 17 now. Though he's the least mature out of all of us were. It's just that Yzak would start yellin' and then Dearka would either back him up 'sarcastically' or laugh..." _Athrun rolled his eyes.

_"He seems like quite the gentleman. And Miss Miriallia Hawwseems to be taking a shine to him quite nicely, I wonder how they'll work out..." _Lacus giggled and everyone smiled at her schoolgirl behaviour.

BOOM!

The pavement of the hanger just suddenly started shaking.

"Aah!" Miriallia screeched. She began to loose her balance and drift off. She leaned forward and caught a pair of strong hands that grabbed her shoulders and held her close. Miriallia had fallen into Dearka's arms and he held her to keep her from drifting off. Dearka grabbed the foot of the Buster and shut his eyes.

Kira, Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus saw the two in a moment but were unable to enjoy the view. They decided that what they were doing might be a good idea. They quikly hurried for somewhere they could grab onto without drifting.

Athrun and Cagalli were happy to find that Lacus chose Kira as her support. Kira was a little nervous, but held her anyway. Athrun and Cagalli's gazes soon met, but as soon as they did, hot blushes began to form on both of their cheeks and quickly decided that the wall was just fine.

_"Attention! All crewmembers please, quickly secure yourselves! We're sorry. This is an unnexpected enter of the earths atmosphere!"_ Murrue called over the com.

The hanger immediately started to shake and the room became red in red alert. Buzzers going all over the place, crouding everyone's ears. Dearka had accidentally let go of the Buster and they'd floated down toward the others when immediately he tried to regain his composure.

After about a good ten minutes, the buzzers went silent and the code red alertwent...no red.

"Oh dear...that was certainly unpleasant wasn't it haro..."

_"There's a problem!"_

"Yeah no shit, Sherlock...

"Dearka!" Athrun narrowed his eyes at the blonde haired coordinator. "Don't say those things around the girls.

"Oh yeah, sorry ladies..." Dearka apologized sarcastically. "Look Athrun, I don't think you've realized it over the years,that everything you talk about...I don't care," Athrun rolled his eyes at the smirk that was creeping up on Dearka's face and turned to Kira and the others.

"You see what I meen?" Dearka heard this and just chuckled under his breath.

The six of them felt a big crash on the ground that rumbled throughout the hanger.

"What the hell was that?" Dearka looked around. He noticed his body had become heavy and limp.

_"Crewmembers...please remain calm. We've safely made it through the atmosphere, as far as I know. We've landed in a great fieldin southern Canada.The Versalius crewmembers have already entered the Archangel, Eternal, and Kusanagi to confirm amount and health of passengers. You will be escorted out by the Zaft crewmembers, please remain calm, thank you."_

The six were a little bit shocked at what was going on when all their eyes fell on a slender, silver-haired male.

All had no clue who he wasbut Dearka, Athrun and Lacus. Lacus never really knew him THAT well though, she'd never talked to him. Miriallia still had her fingers scruched into Dearka's shirt. She released them when she noticed the strange look the silver haired boy was giving her. The guy looked to Dearka.

"Dearka...with a girl? I could have sworn you didn't swing that way..." He gave a smirk.All but Athrun were suprised to hear him say Dearka's name and that he talked so casually with him. What Dearka did next shocked them all.

"Yzak," Dearka walked up to him, leaving the other five behind. He stopped aboutthree feet infront of him. He extended a hand and Yzak took it. "It's nice to see you again,"

"Yeah, you too..."they both then (manly) hugged, and patted eachother on the back. (Not Yaoi! Thet're just sayin' hi! GOD!)

"Well, Yzak and Dearka...as touching as this may be...I don't want to see it," he grinned at the boys and walked over. "Yzak,"

"Athrun," they shook hands and everyone was clueless. _How could the three of them all know_ _eachother? Well, I guess they all WERE on the Versalius together... _Kira thought.

"Do you want me to tell them, Yzak?"

Yzak grunted. "It's not like I care...I donno em' so, it's not like it'll make a difference..." Yzak wasn't up for it, but he wasn't in the mood for arguing with the likes of Athrun either.

"Kira, you remember don't you?" Athrun asked.

"Uuhm, no...?"

"I was just talkin' about Yzak ten minutes ago,"

"Whoa wait...don't ever talk about me..." Yzak interupted. Athrun rolled his eyes and turned back to Kira for his response.

"Really?" he scratched the back of his head nervously. "I don't remember...it's the curse of the short attention spand..." he laughed quietly. Kira nervously fidgeted around and grabbed his water bottle that had dropped to the ground when they came through the atmosphere. He sipped his drink.

"Oh my god...This is Yzak...the pilot of the Duel..." Kira immediately choked back his water and it spilt all over the floor.

"Kira...are you okay?" Miriallia smacked Kira's back a couple of times. He wiped his mouth and straightened out, regaining full composure.

"I-I'm fine, th-thank you," he looked over to Yzak and squinted. "Hmm, I couldn't see YOU in the Duel. You look too, uum, scronny. Yzak's temper rose.

"What the hell would you know about it!" Athrun and Dearka put their faces in their hands at their friend. It was like they were saying 'here it comes' silently.

Kira walked over to Yzak and extended a hand. "I'm Kira Yamato, pilot of the GAT-X103 Strike and the new ZGMF-X10A Freedom. It's nice to meet you under these different circumstances," he tried to smile at Yzak, but found that it would be hard to befriend him as well and as quickly as he did Dearka just because of his beliefs and hot-temper, or so he's heard.

To everyone's suprise, Yzak smiled back at him. "You're a great pilot, you know that? You caused me hell, I'll give you that much..." he took the boy's outstreched hand. "Don't ask me why I'm in a good mood today, I'm probably drunk today or something, I just can't remember..." he laughed. "So..." Yzak eyed Miriallia. "Is that your girl, Dearka?"

Miriallia eyes widened. "What!" her hair was all straight because of the recent events. If it was up to everyone else, she should have kept it that way. "I am no ones property! You got it! I don't care if you're the pilot of...whatever you are, don't you dare talk down to me!"

Dearka laughed nervously. "Calm down Miriallia...-"

She turned her gaze to him and he immediately shut up. She stormed out of the hanger.

Everyone laughed when they heard Yzak say, "Dude, you're whipped!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey you guyz! This is a relatively LONG chapter for me...I was in the mode. You know. Okay, kool! I'm gonna have some super way of getting them to school with eachother! So stay tooned and find out, I hope you all enjoy this fic!**

**So, for those of you who don't know me yet, visit my profile and have fun. I got tons of DxM in my favourites section if you wanna checkem' out.**

**My goal for this story is to makem' act a bit like normal teenagers and let loose after the war! AND YZAK IS NOT ALWAYS GOING TO BE AS NICE AS HE WAS IN THIS CHAPPIE! HE'S GOIN' BACK TO THE WAY HE WAS! I LIKEM' TOO MUCH THE WAY HE IS:)**

**Love you! PLEASE REVIEW! Melanie**


	2. Chapter 2: Change

**Hey guys! This is a bit of a...1 year later...fic, I'll have that in the middle of the story somewhere...like this chappie.And now it's time for Yzak to go back to his old Yzaky self:p**

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice- Thank you for the kind review! You're my first one! I have a reason for Yzak being a 'lil nice, so don't worry. He's gonna be worse in the thingymajiggy (Story). lol. I might continue the other story. Thank you:)**

**kari480-THANK YOU! FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS! I'm glad you love Dearka enough to agree with me! He's just as good, what made Athrun and Yzak better? I don't c it! Well, that's why I read fanfictions, lmfao! OMG, I LOVE YOU! lol**

**MxC - the show - rocks my sox-lol, I know. I needed to make Yzak say somethin' funny to end the chapter! What would we do without Yzak...**

**An1391-Hey! It's my idol! lol, thanks for the review. Yeah...you like my a/n eh? lol. It's gonna be cool, I wanted to make them act like normal teenagers to bring out a different side in the characters! Oh, and "Dearka and Miriallia"! OMG! I CAN'T WAIT! EEEEEEEK!**

**Dearka'sgirl1-He's not drunk Cassie...you're close though, lmfao.You'll find out a 'lil later, lol. I donno why, but I couldn't stop laughin' in your review when you said that in quotes to emphasize my name, lol. Oh...and of course, all DearkaMilly fics are awsomne! lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of it's Characters, though, Dearka's personality is all mine in this fic! lmfao!**

**OH! And one more thing! I need the characters as the age that I said they were on the first page even though thisis a year later...in the last chapter, how 'bout they're a year younger than I said so that they can be the age I want them to be now...so the ages again are...**

**Dearka: 17, Miriallia: 15, Yzak: 16, Athrun: 16, Kira: 16 Lacus: 17, Cagalli: 16---You can make them any age you want, really, but that's just the way I think of it in my fic!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 Year Later...PLANT..._

Yzak sat in the dark room full of guitars and CD's. Dearka walked in the room and gave Yzak a coke.

"Man, why do you like all this stuff in your room?" Yzak narrowed his eyes.

"I donno. I love the guitar...I need it to survive," Dearka replied. Yzak started walking around the room and he came to a small nightstand beside Dearka's bed.

"What the hell is this? An application?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Well, I gotta go to school Yzak, we are back at PLANT. We've been back for about11 1/2months now. It's time to stop thinking about how bad we had it in the last war and start thinking about our lives..."

"WHAT? No way! If people figure out at school that we went to war, do you have any idea what a field day they'd have!...Besides...I'm not goin' to high school, I'm too smart for it,"

"Oh yeah, aren't you the first guy who invented the song, _'I am so smart, S.M.R.T'._ HAHA!"

"Shut up! I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are...well, maybe not in the war...but,"

"You're a fag! I'm perfectly fine in all subjects. Don't forget that we went to elementary already Dearka! Who was the one with the good grades," it was more of a statement than a question.

"You of course,"

"Exactly-"

"But that's only because I never studied...And my MOMMY didn't make me..." Dearka started to laugh histarically.

"I d-didn't study!"

"YES YOU DID! I remember you called me over all the time and asked if I wanted to study with you and I was always like, "I already did" or "Maybe later" or "I need to go to the bathroom, I have a bladder infection".

"Wait...coordinators don't have bladder infections,"

"Nope..."

"Then..."

Exactly, and there lies my point,"

"What do you meen?"

"You bought the whole thing and it wasn't even logical! YOU. ARE. STUPID!"

"FINE! I'll go to school with you!"

"What?"

"I said I'll go with you,"

"Aha...you're joking right?"

"No, I'm gonna prove it to you..."

"Prove what to me,"

"That I don't need to study and work hard to be the smartest out of all of you,"

Dearka started to chuckle. "Trust me Yzak, you won't wanna go where I'm thinkin' of goin',"

"Try me,"

"Okay...Earth,"

Yzak started to topple over and choke back the pop he recently drank and swallowed a big amount of air. "WHAT! YOU WANT TO GO TO EARTH!"

"Yes I do," Dearka smiled, knowing that his prediction on Yzak's reaction was indeed correct.

"Are you crazy! They're all naturals!"

"First of all, I thought the war was over, sencond of all, it's a coordinator/natural school,"

"Awho da whata who?"

Dearka sighed. "It meens that both coordinator and natural attend the school..."

"I'm comin'," Yzak replied slyly.

"What? Why?"

"I can't pass up a chance to be superior to somebody,"

"Oh my god...Yzak, this is a C/N school, so the point is that no one is superior to one another. They made this school for people who don't care about different races and hate racism and it's for people who want to try again with the relationshipbetween coordinators and naturals. Get it?"

"But I'm still better,"

Dearka sighed. "Yes Yzak, you're still better..." realizing he could never win, he gave in to Yzak.

"Okay, I'm still comin' then..."

"My flight leaves tomorrow..."

"WHAT! TOMORROW! I haven't had any packing done..."

"Then I suggest you get moving, if you still insist on coming that is..."

"Of course I do! I-I gotta go!" Yzak ran out of his best friends room and ran out the door.

Dearka chuckled to himself as he heard the front door slam closed. "Stupid Yzak..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On Earth..._

"Relax Milly, the coordinators are just trying to bug you. I'm sure that you'll cheer up about this whole thing soon," Sai calmed, unsure of his own words.

"I just think it was a bad idea that's all. They don't bother me, but they look at me like I'm some sort of idiot. It was just a bad idea..."

"What was?" Kira walked by.

"Oh, hey Kira..."

"What's got you down Mill?"

"Nothing, it's just that this thing...I meen, we just came back to school like, six months ago, and they just decide to allow coordinators into it? No ofense to you Kira, you're the only one who understands, but the other coordinators still seem to think they're just soooo much better. I overheard some of them talking and they said that they only went in this school because their parents wanted to make peace, not them..."

"Don't worry about it Mir, they'll never understand, some of them at least. They weren't in the war. They don't understand what went on and how much pain was suffered because of the hate between the two races. They don't know..."

"I guess-"

"And besides, after Cagalli got pissed off at that coordinator boy for saying that she was a girl so she couldn't join the football team, she blurted out how all of us were in the war and could kick the whole teams ass...and we just happened to be with her and she pointed to all of us...I think they may just have been staring at you because they were..uum, envious?"

Miriallia narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, right..."

"Cheer up," Kira smiled. "Theres lots of things to be thankful for right now...the war's over, we go to school, Kisaka took over for Cagalli and she's able to live with us and have a normal life..." Kira scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that Athrun is gonna come to the school,"

"What? You meen your friend. The pilot of the Aegis and Justice?"

"Yeah, that's him..."

"The guy that's in love with Cagalli,"

"I think that's why he came, yeah,"

"The man who killed Tolle,"

Kira fell silent. He was unnable to answer this particular question, so Sai answered for him.

"Yeah, Milly. But everything's good between you two now right? I meen, you understand that it was war, you understand that he didn't want to kill Tolle,"

"I do," she looked down. "I know there was no choice, but I can't help it...he DID kill Tolle, he's the one who did it. I've met him, he's one of the nicest people I've ever met and when I talk to him, I completely forget that he was in the war at all, that he has Tolle's blood on his hands. He's a good guy, you wouldn't think that he'd be in that big, terrifying machine, but he was, and there's nothing we can do about it, but it's not what you think...I don't have a grudge against the guy or anything,"

"Phew...that's good to hear," Kira spoke. "Because, isn't it the same with me? You couldn't see me in the freedom, you couldn't even see me as a coordinator. I did infact kill one ofAthrun's best friends. But he's forgiven me,"

Miriallia smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine about it. I'm actually kind of exited to see someone from the war that I know...So he can join us in the 'Deadly Look' club,"

"What's that?" Sai asked.

"You know...The deadly looks you get 'cause you were in the war. He can sign up," she giggled and Kira and Sai laughed at her suddenly happy behaviour.

"Wow, everyone seems to be in a happy mood today. But you looked glum earlier Miss Haww, I'm sure Kira and Sai cheered you up, did they not?"

"Yeah, they did, but how many times do I have to tell you, Lacus, call me Milly..."

"Oh but it seems so improper and rude. Okay, okay, I'll try, but it's quite the habit you know!"

Miriallia smiled at the pink haired woman. "Hey, where's Cagalli?" she looked around Lacus, searching for the blonde.

"Oh, that Cagalli...she had to stay behind in class today again for punching the chess president. He said she couldn't join because she swore too much. But Cagalli doesn't even like chess, she says that it is for..uum, 'p-pussys', or something like that...she just tried to join because the principal told her that she needed to participate a little more in other things because he said she's too rough for the other boys on the sports teams..." Lacus sighed while the others just started laughing.

"Oh well...it is Friday, and that meen's it's Poker Night, Cagalli loves Poker Night, so even if she's caged in, she'll find a way to come," Kira laughed.

"Yeah, I know..." Mir smiled. I love watchin you guys on your skateboards, before like 5 months ago, I never knew you guys were so...cool,"

"I don't...I'm not cool," Sai laughed.

"I know..." Mir smiled. "But you're a good poker player,"

(Little Update thing: Every day from the end of the war, Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, Cagalli, and Sai always hung out together and they would get the same old remarks from everyone else about how they wanted to fight in the war. So, they basically had to stick together no matter what. Miriallia has gotten to know Cagalli and Lacus and they sort of stick together out of their little group of friends. Lacus and Cagalli have gotten to know Sai a little more too. The whole bunch of them are pretty close and you wouldneed death to separate them. Athrun has had a long distance relationship of friendship with Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus. Every Friday night, the five teenagers go to Kira and Cagalli's house for some fun. They usually skateboard for a while and Sai and Kira would play wrestle. Then they'd go inside and order pizza, watch T.V, serve drinks, and play poker, and whatever else they could do for fun. They were always happy now. They may seem normal...because they are...without the war...)

_Later that night..._

"I'm serious, if Cagalli doesn't show up in the next ten seconds then I'm leaving!" Miriallia stood up. And there came Cagalli...right on que. Miriallia turned viciously.

"Where the hell have you been!"

"Detention..." she then turned to Kira. "I swear! I think living the life Kisaka has would have been a hell of a lot better than this!"

"Shut up...you know it wouldn't. Grab your skateboard! Hurry up, it's gettin' dark..."

"Alright," she went into the garage and picked up an Element skateboard. Kira's was ZERO. He sat down on the curb and turned his board around that had the big bloody imprint of the ZERO company signature.

"Don't you guys ever wonder about La Fllaga?"

"He's dead, Kira..." Miriallia sat beside him.

"I know that, but what if there's an afterlife? You know?"

Cagalli laughed as she landed a simple ollie to warm up. "For all the dead dudes that were killed in the war? I don't think so..."

Kira sighed. "Wow, war really makes people lose hope...makes people have no beliefs in anything...I meen, we're already too old than we really should be, that's why Kisaka took over for you Cagalli, he wanted to give you a chance at a normal life. But we're all trying here, we're doin' a pretty damngood job of keepin' it simple. Living like normal teenagers, it's fun. But it isn't natural for us. But it just feels so right now and we don't want to go back to the way it was before...I hope Athrun has changed just as much as we have, I hope he's living a normal life too...we'll find out tomorrow huh..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day..._

"Would you like some peanuts sir?" (I'm sorry, that question just makes me laugh...)

"No thank you," Athrun never peeled his eyes from the magazine that was stashed in the pocket on the back of the seat infront of him.

He buckled his seat belt when an announcement came over the shuttle P.A.

_"Attention, all passengers aboard flight shuttle 777._ (Can you guess what my favourite number is?Take a wild guess! lmfao) _"The shuttle is about ready for lift off. We appreciate your cooporation during the flight. We thank you for choosing Earth as your destination.Bathrooms are located at the back of the shuttleisle and flight attendants are constantly giving attention. If you have any questions or concerns, please locate them.Please fasten your seat belts and enjoy your flight. We are now leaving PLANT."_

Athrun fidgeted in his seat, shifting his weight from one side to another. He hated flying. It was the strangest thing because he'd spent half his life in a Mobile Suit and then, he was afraid to fly in a shuttle. He supposed it was because he had little faith in others he didn't know. When he was piloting, he only relied on himself, and only himself.

_At the back of the very shuttle..._

"Oh Yzak, shut up! You wanted to come! Quit pestering the poor woman, she doesn't know you. She probably thinks you're gonna kill her!"

"N-no...really, i-it-'s o-k-kay. I'm fine, h-honest. I will make a n-note to _never _ask you th-that q-question...EVER again..." the woman in the attendants uniform replied, her eyes wide. She backed away from the arrogant teenager slowly as if she didn't want to turn her back. She then turned and started to run quickly down the isle and into an Employees Only lounge.

"You are such a dick you know that. I'll be suprised if you ever get married,"

"Me too," he replied simply.

"All she was asking was if you wanted any peanuts..."

"That's a disgusting question and you know it!"

"What..." Dearka was in thought for a moment and then his eyes shot wide. "AAW! You sick bastard! If you say one word to me this whole ride...I'm serious, I will have to slit your throat,"

"I'm good..."

_One hour later, a half an hour from landing..._

"Yo, Dearka..."

"Dearka!"

"What!"

"I gotta go to the bathroom,"

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah, but I gotta get through the seat, I'm serious man, I'm gonna piss myself!"

Dearka rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He stood from his seat and got out to the isle and let Yzak pass. "I told you to go before we left," he mumbled as Yzak passed him.

"Yeah...but I don't like to listen to you..."

"This is true," Dearka sat back down in his seat as he waited for Yzak to return. He was so caught up in a West 49 magazine, (I don't own that either...) that he was neglective to see a raven-haired boy pass him to the back of the shuttle.

Athrun knocked on the door of the bathroom when he'd seen that the door was locked. "One second!" he heard a voice yell from inside.

"Hurry up!" he yelled back.

"No actually...I don't think I will, I'm gonna stay in here 'till we land,"

"Alright...but when we land, it's gonna get pretty damn messy in there for you,"

"Oh well, when I come out, I can have the pleasure of knowing I made someone shit their pants today," Yzak smiled.

Athrun quirked an eyebrow. There was only one person in the universe that he couldn't win a verbal battle against. The arrogent,silver haired red ellite. "Wow...Are you a natural...'cause I'm kinda gettin' retarded signals," Athrun immediately regretted his own words thinking of his previous goal to bring coordinators and naturals as equal. But he had a feeling that the man taking a dump wouldn't care about THAT.

With that, Yzak's blood started to boil. In allhis life, he had never been called a natural. Maybe it's not as bad to think of them as equals now, but he was NO natural. He quickly pulled himself together and swung the door open harshly.

Dearka had already looked back in the start of the conversation and was in aw of who he'd seen. _I cannot believe it. Even when they don't know it's them, they hate eachother..._

Yzak's face went cold as he stared into the eyes of his former teammate and rival. It had been so long, they almost couldn't remember eachothers voices. "Ath-run..."

"Yzak..."

"Embarrasing,"

"Quite,"

"Shall we sit?"

"Of course..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lol, hope you guyz liked it. I'm so sorry about how long it took, I was on a 3 day trip with my class! SO MUCH FUN! Anyway...you guys know that song Lacus sings? Well, if any you guys know how 2 play an instrumant, I can tell you the notes for... "In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you..." And so on... Review and tell me if you want me to put it in the next chappie...**

**Neways! Yeah, I wanted it to end kinda funny. I think Athrun shows up at the school in the next chapp, but before that, Yzak, Athrun, and Dearka have their talk! We'll see. Dearka and Yzak arrive at the school like, 2 days later, I'm gonna have a good entrance for them.**

**Thanks to all my great reviewers! Thanks for keepin' me goin! I'm actually exited to write more! HAHA! YOU GOTTA CLIFF HANGER! AH HAHA HA HA!**

**Melanie, A.K.A DearkaKiksBigBum**


	3. Chapter 3: Keep in Touch

**So...you like it huh? I'm glad. I think I'm gettin' better at this, I'm not getting as many complaints. Oh and I just wanted to say sorry for all the '...' I put into my story, I love it...lol. I'm lookin' forward to this chappie myself since I've been away for a while. I hope you're just as exited as I am...If you're not, then I'll be reallyangry at you, and I will write you a letter telling you how angry I am.**

**Just a small thank you to all my readers and how you've encouraged my writing thus far...**

**M0a-103-You printed it out? Wow, lol, I didn't think anyone would like it that much! THANKS! lol, Oh and Yzak...Gotta lovem'!**

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice-You'll see...It's probably not going to turn out the way you think...maybe better...I donno, cuz I donno you and what you want to happen and I am SO sorry if it doesn't, Lmfao.**

**kari480-Hey! It's my super 'Agreeing with me' pal, lol. Yeah, I want everyone to be like their normal selves now...Including Yzak and his awsomne arrogance. Hillarious. And, as things would have it, I have an awsomne reunion planned! Don't jump up and down, I'm exited too, lmfao.**

**MxC - the show - rocks my socks-lol, I came up with the idea to have a poker night cuz of my friends and I. We have it every Friday night and we do exactly as I said in the chappie, lol. Yzak...you rule, and I wanted to make that a really embarrasing moment near the end, lmfao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of it's characters, though, if I owned Dearka, I would probably..."CENCORED"-This contains coarse language and nudity, viewer descretion is advised. I'M JUST KIDDING! GOD!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keep in Touch**

"No way..."

"Yes way,"

"Not possible,"

"Very possible,"

"Who..."

"Me,"

"What?"

"School,"

"Where?"

"Earth,"

"When?"

"Two days,"

"How?"

"Well, it's a long story...-"

"Then don't," Yzak found himself in a tirsom slump. His body was hunched over in his seat and his hands were stressfuly tangling his bangs. His constant groans made Athrun realize that telling him all this information was annoying him.

"Why are you so pissed off?"

Yzak looked up with narrowed eyes. "Nothing! Did I say anything was wrong?" he questioned matter-of-factly.

"No, it's just that...you can sort of tell. I donno, maybe it's the cheery attitude and humongous smile that got me thinkin'..." Athrun smiled sarcastically.

Yzak turned his head to Dearka. "I want off! Anything he does, I'm not doin'!"

"Relax Yzak..." Dearka cocked his head to the side with his eyes closed.

"Dearka?" Athrun turned his body to have a clear view of the blonde that was patiently awaiting the end of the conversation. "I- Wow, you're so quiet...not like you at all...And don't you hate me too? You should have either been histarically laughing or made a rediculously sarcastic comment by now...toward me of course..."

Dearka smiled and was about to say something when Yzak cut in and turned toward Athrun.

"He's been like that this whole week! He won't talk, it's getting quite annoying. I have no one to back up my idiotic and arrogant comments about the littling most stupid things...It's pissing me off!"

"Everything pisses you off, Yzak..."

At that, Dearka let out a laugh and Athrun was finaly realizing something. "You guys have been with eachother? Like living close...keeping in touch?"

"No duh, stupid face!" _Stupid face? IS THAT THE BEST I CAN COME UP WITH?_

Dearka let out a strained laugh, trying to hold it back when he heard Athrun speak.

"I can't believe it. I knew that you two were friends but I...Yzak keeping in touch is pretty good. I meen, he doesn't like people..."

"Hey! I like people! Just certain KINDS of people!"

"Yeah...But you guys stay in touch, you laugh at eachother, back eachother up...I meen, 'Stupid head'? That isn't a very good put down for Yzak! You still laughed, Dearka...'cuz you were laughing at him. You have a very humerous friendship. I'm sorry but you two aren't very nice people...You were meant to be friends...Do you understand where I'm getting at, guys..."

Yzak was almost drooling and he looked over at Dearka with a blank look on his pale face. He turned back to Athrun and let out a high and short, "Huh?" his face was scrunched up in utter confusion.

Athrun let out a sigh. "It seems that the mean people who don't SEEM to have any friends out friended me," Athrun rolled his eyes at his own comment.

"What the hell are you talking about! I hate Dearka! He's the most annoying son of a bitch I have ever met in my entire life!"

"No...you don't hate him. You go everywhere together, you spend time with eachother, you're always following one another and backing eachother up..."

"Ha! Yeah, right. So what...we're friends," Dearka replied with a shrug. "It's not like we're gay, queer, homosexua-"

"I get it-"

"The point I'm getting at here..." he started to smile at his own words. "Is that...uum, we...no, uum. I donno...BUT! But...we just hang out with eachother 'cuz we balance..." _Yeah...that's right! You know it!_

"Balance?"

"Yup...Like, he says the put down to someone...and I make them feel even worse by just laughing at them...Sort of like," he pondered for a moment. "Sort of like how you've felt for the past five years..." he grinned wildly at the raven-haired boy as Yzak just started laughing and clutching his stomach. "Shut up Yzak..."

"Yes sir," he said almost immediately. He sarcastically saluted the Buster pilot and sat up straight. Even Athrun laughed quietly at their stupid reactions to eachother, then his face fell numb and slumpy.

"I wish I'd kept in touch more with Kira..."

Suprisingly to Athrun, Dearka and Yzak kind of jumped at the name and began to feel quite uneasy. "What's the matter...don't tell me-"

"Too bad Athrun! I know he's your friend, but he's still...I just don't like him," Yzak crossed his arms like a child.

"Chill Yzak," he turned to Athrun. "You know...I'm aware that we kinda got along for the last few hours of the war...but that was only to be on good terms, you know? You know? You know, you know, you know? ...You know?"

"Yes, yes, I know..."

"Well...good. Because we did meet him, and he was nothing we expected of him,"

Athrun perked his head up with narrowed eyes, confusion lacing them.

"He was a nice guy. Kind, young, passive, naive. He was your friend, and we clearly saw how he was in the first place. If we met him a long time ago, I'm sure he'd be our friend-"

"-Which he's not..."

"Thank you Yzak...And that we would have thought of him as a kind person. But too much of that time we knew him, he was behind the rough exterior of a Mobile Suit. The one that killed Miguel...and Nicol,"

Athrun stared at his feet. "I know. But if there never was a war...Kira...he was dragged into it. Once I met them all, I understood that he WAS just trying to protect his good friends," the boys noticed his eyes start to brighten and shine. They were sparkling so much you would almost think he was about to be laced with tears. "...Like Cagalli..."

Both the boys, even Yzak started to crack up.

Athrun looked up blankly. "What? Did I say something strange?"

"_Oh Cagalli_!" Dearka mimmicked.

Yzak made a kissy face and his eyelashes fluttered rapidly.

Athrun's eyes widened once he realized what they were implying. "HEY! I don't...b-!" the boys just kept laughing and Athrun sunk in his seat.

Their laughter died after a good five minutes and Yzak spoke. "Yeah..." he wiped a tear from his eye. "Wasn't she the one Dearka and I backed up in the last battle?"

"Yeah...that's her,"

"I could have been wrong but I thought she was a coordinator,"

"Yeah," Dearka replied. "She wasn't as good as us but, she was too good to be a natural,"

"You know what...I don't really know. Cagalli is the twin sister of Kira,"

Yzak almost choked. "WHAT! That girl is twins with that Yamato guy!"

Athrun scratched the back of his head nervously and smiled a fake smile. "Uuum, well yeah,"

"You meen your girlfriend is the twin sister of your best friend and our enemy, and you knew the whole time?"

"YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" It was then that Athrun noticed the glaring eyes of his fellow passengers. He then quiet down and spoke. "First of all...She's NOT my girlfriend. Second...he shouldn't be your enemy anymore. And last, I had no clue! Kira and Cagalli didn't even know!"

"What the hell are you babbling on about?" Dearka quirked an eyebrow.

"Well...Kira and Cagalli found out right after the ORB base was destroyed. And also, Mr. Atha, president of ORB and father of Cagalli Ulla Atha, died that day in the explotion. Cagalli found out because there was a picture of her and Kira when they were children...babies. I suppose her father gave her the picture. She told Kira the exact time she told me. Still...it makes me suspicious. If Kira and Cagalli were born at the exact same place and time, wouldn't they both be of same race, and we know for a fact that Kira's a coordinator..."

"Wow," was all Yzak could muster. "I get it...ha," he said non-enthusiastically. It made him nervous talking about his FORMER enemy and his sister's birth.

"So...what you're saying is that Cagalli is probably a coordinator,"

"Likely..."

"Oh I see," Dearka then smiled. "Why are you so curious about this, Miss Cagalli Ulla Atha, Princess of ORB, am I wrong?"

"N-no..."

"Din' think so. So are you going to earth for her?"

"Well...-"

"I knew it! You're just goin' down to meet your girlfriend...oh, and her stupid brother..."

"Dearka! She's not my girlfriend and Kira is not stupid! If I don't recall, Kira was kickin' both your asses for quite a long period of time!"

"So,"

Athrun was begining to get fed up with Dearka's normal attitude, and at the start of the conversation he was actually upset that Dearka wasn't acting like himself. Now he just wanted him to shut up again. He rested his face in his hands and just sat there hoping that his own silence would make Dearka realize he was being a pest. It didn't really work, though.

"So...You said you were going to school, where you goin'?"

Athrun sighed. "Well, there's a few Coordinator/Natural schools in Toronto, Ontario Canada. (A/N: I. AM. CANADIAN!) I'm just going to go down for a couple years with Kira and Cagalli. If I'm not mistaken that's also the school that Lacus and a couple of Kira's friends from Heliopolus attend as well. I'm looking forward to it. Why are you two going to earth?"

"Well, I'm also going to a Coordinator/Natural school and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. _You _are going to a _COORDINATOR/NATURAL_ school!"

"Yeah...In Canada somewhere. I don't know about Toront, uum, Toronta? Toronto...yeah, Toronto Ontario...right? Yeah, I donno exactly where it is, I'm just following the map brochure so...Yeah. Oh, and I'm takin' Yzak with me too..."

"WHAT?" Athrun eyes shot wide and his blood went cold. "Yzak? You're taking Yzak!"

"Yeah...He found out like, yesterday and he said he wanted to come,"

Dearka smiled as he looked behind him to find a 'Sleeping like a baby' Yzak slumped in the cushioned shuttle seat. Trying to control his laughter, he added, "He said this morning before we got on the shuttle that he would never go anywhere without me...probably 'cuz he doesn't have any other friends..." Dearka and Athrun just sat there and stared at eachother blankly in the eyes before histarically laughing at the unsuspecting platinum.

The boy's laughter died down when Yzak was awoken with a start as the shuttle roughly touched down and landed at the port. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What? We here, Dearka?"

"Yeah, we lived...how bout you?"

"Yeah, I guess this is where we part, huh?" Athrun stood.

"I suppose..."

The boys exited the shuttle without saying a word and found themselves face-to-face right outside the shuttle. They looked up and saw the shuttle take off for PLANT again. Without speaking, the boys gave eathother a fun salute and smiled. Then they went their seperate ways.

Athrun was frowning that he wasn't going to see them for a while and subconciously turned to see their backs toward him. "Hey!" he called to the now far away boys.

They turned to look at him with blank expressions. "Keep...keep in touch,"

Dearka and Yzak looked at eachother blankly, then turned back to the raven-haired boy and smiled. They both turned and as they did, Dearka let out an awsomne Dearka phrase, "You know it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm aware this one was very short, but that's how I wanted to end the chapter and I'm sorry to all my readers and reviewers who want things to happen a bit more quickly but...MY STORY! MINE! AND YOU KNOW IT! Lmfao. But seriously, I hope that cleared up a lot of stuff for you.**

**Don't forget reviewers! Tell me anything you think should happen in this story and I'll try my best. It's not like I already have this all figured out...I just make it up as I go, lol.**

**Sorry for the wait! CIAO!**

**Melanie**


	4. Chapter 4: Say it ain't so

**Hello to all my wonderful readers, sorry for the delay…I, Melanie Wigner, have made a HUGE mistake! I told M0a- 103 that I was going to give her recognition for this story...well it's never too late, right M0a- 103, lmfao! I just wanted to say that you rule and I love your fic about Dearka and Millie in their assignment together, lol. You gave me the idea to make them go to school. When I saw that you were readin' the fic, I was like M0a- 103...hmm, M0a- 103...Oh crap! lol. So...It's a 'lil late but I hope you're happy with my appreciation all the same:)**

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice-lol, that was a fast review. There were no periods so I was trying to read it really quickly, lmfao, you should've heard me. Thanks for the nice review, I'm updatin' now and I'm super glad that you're consistantly reading my fic!**

**kari480-God I love you...not in that way! Lmfao. No it's just that when I look at the reviews, I look for your name...oh and uum...GO CANADA! YEAH! U KNOW IT! YOU LIKE THAT! ADMITT IT! U LOVE IT, U KNOW YOU DO! Oh, and Yzak...I donno, I was in a moment! Jeez! lol, I wanted to make him seem stupid that day cuz I just saw another pic on google of him as commander and Dearka as normal rank. AAAAAH! Deadly! IT HURTS MY EYES!**

**MXC - the show - rocks my socks-YOU KNOW IT! Lmfao...I like someone who has a sense of humor likeI do...so thank you, I laughed so hard when you said that. It's just that I'm in a phase where all I say is 'You know it!' So I wanted Dearka to say that cuz he's so similar to me...you know...I think it's the sarcasm thing...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed...yeah, ha! That'll be the day when I do...AND I SWEAR I WILL! ...aha...hahaha...omg...I'm insane...I LOVE YOU DEARKA!**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Say it ain't so**

Athrun stepped out from the vehicle and walked up the steps. He took one more look at the address on the paper he was givin and confirmed that he was correct. He took his eyes from the paper and looked up at the small one-floor house.

"I guess this is it," Athrun took a deep breath and walked up the cold, pavement steps. He knocked on the door twice. After about five silent seconds, he heard rapid movement of feet rushing across the floor. The door swung open and he was greeted with a tiny but warm hug. The hugger pulled away from him and smiled up.

"C-Cagalli,"

"Damn right!"

Kira's smiling face popped over Cagalli's shoulder and he stepped infront of the exited blonde. He extended a welcoming, secure hand. "Long time no see, huh Athrun..."

"You have no idea," he showed a relieved smile as he took the hand.

"Well!...Come in!" Athrun was pulled in by Cagalli's forcful weight and she pushed him into a hard but somewhat relaxing sofa chair.

"It's leather..."

"Leather?"

"Yeah, from like, animals,"

"Animals? Well, we don't have any real animals up in PLANT so...I wouldn't know. Hey wait you guys...you'll never guess who I saw in the shuttle just this morning...-"

DING DONG! _(I donno why...ButI find that hillarious...DING DONG! HA!)_

Athrun was rudely interupted.

Cagalli rushed to the door, swung it open and bear hugged the limp and unexpecting body that was just kindly standing there.

Athrun forgot all about his angry emotion when he saw the face ofa familiar strawberry-blonde. It was her. The one that got her heart destoyed because of him. He killed her boyfriend in the last war. He looked away from her, sympathetically staring at the floor like it just died. He knew that she lost the most horrible thing you can lose in a war. She didn't lose her life, or her mind, she lost her heart.

"Hello Athrun," a cheery voice called from behind. Soft, slender fingers rested on his shoulder as if to greet him.

Athrun was suprised to find the girl smiling behind him. "Oh, u-uum, h-hi," his nerves were rising. It was that awful feeling how he didn't know what to say and his mind went blank. He chose the only sentence he could possibly think of. "How are you, Miriallia?" he knew her name? That was odd. He'd talked to her before but he never really knew her. The name just flew out of his mouth.

"Wow, it's really nice that you remembered my name, I wasn't expecting that...I'm fine, how are you?"

"Same old..." she smiled as if to say that it was good that things were normal in his life. Kira decided that it was getting a little awkward between the two.

"So, uum, Athrun..." Athrun looked over.

"Hmm?"

"Has your life been...nice?" nice...that was the only thing he could ask. What was he supposed to say, _'So Athrun...How's life without the war?' _Sure it may not seem like a bad question at all, but the last thing he wanted to do was bring up the war.

"Actually, not bad. It's nice to be a normal, teenage kid for a change..." Kira smiled, knowing all too well what Athrun was talking about.

The immature Cagalli, being fed up with the boring conversation, picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. "Lacus? Hey. You wanna come over, Athrun's here..."

Athrun jumped when he heard a really loud, _"ARE YOU SERIOUS! REALLY? OH MY GOSH! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!"_

Cagalli was holding the phone away from her ear already when she hung it up. Everyone started laughing except for Athrun who thought that it was really out of personallity for Lacus to shout like that. "What's up with Lacus?"

"I donno..." Cagalli replied. "She's been like this for a while now. She's all jumpy and she seems so undisturbed. Kind of like how she was before the war...just a bit more hyper now,"

"Why's that?"

Everyone started to laugh. "She discovered sugar..."

"Oh..okay," everyone was laughing and Athrun didn't know how to react. It was kind of getting embarassing, he didn't know what to do. "Uum, Kira?"

Kira's laughter died down. "Yeah?"

"Do you have any water?"

"Oh...I have better than that. I got pepsi, seven up, root beer, coors, molson, sprite, dr. pepper...or juice," Kira smiled up at him.

"Who what where when how?"

Kira sighed and got up from his seat. He pulled Athrun by the sleeve into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Holy crap..." Athrun gazed in aw at all of the flavourful foods and drinks.

"Coors? Molson? They're the best,"

"What are they?"

"It's alchohol...beer,"

"Alchohol! No way! I'm not aloud to have alchohol, can't you get drunk?"

Kira laughed. "Uuuuuh...Yeah! Why aren't you aloud to have it?"

"Because they told me I couldn't..."

"Who?"

"The council,"

"Council?"

"At the base in PLANT,"

"ZAFT BASE!"

"Yeah,"

"You're still in the army!" Kira was infuriated. He slammed the fridge door shut and grabbed Athrun by the colar.

"Kira!" he grabbed Kira's hand and the others rushed into the kitchen but didn't say a word. They just happened to be listening in on the entire converstation.

"Why! Why are you still with ZAFT!"

"I don't know! Let me go Kira!" though, he intended to do no such thing. Only when he heard a soft voice from behind, did he release his friend.

"You're still with ZAFT, Athrun?" Lacus stood in the middle of the arch door that separated the hall from the kitchen. She didn't seem mad or happy, sad or annoyed, she just looked...unemotional.

Athrun glared at Lacus. He then turned back to look at Kira and brushed himself off. "Not anymore Lacus..." he said it like it was directed at Lacus, but his full attention was on Kira.

"Hold on!" Cagalli interupted. "I thought you just said that the council told you that you couldn't drink alchohol because of training and stuff, but you just said that you aren't in the army anymore," she turned to Milly. "Does that make me an idiot? Is that just me or did everyone hear him say that?"

Cagalli turned her confused attention toward the raven-haired boy once she saw that he was becoming frustrated. His hand was in his hair, disheveling it completely. "Cagalli...what I mean is that, and I'm sorry, I did join the army again after the war," everyone's eyes narrowed. "Hold on! Don't get mad at me yet! I just wanted to keep my life in check, I didn't want to change it. I guess I was afraid to try a normal life...BUT! But now I've quit, don't worry. I handed in my rank a few days ago because I was going to come down here to earth and try to live...with you guys," he sighed. "I guess it's just a habbit of following all the rules of ZAFT, I don't know any other way to live...I'm sorry,"

Everyone was quiet. They felt like complete idiots.Good old Lacus broke the uncomfortable silence. Everyone was grateful to hear her cheery voice. "Well, now that that's cleared up for us...let's have some tea shall we!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dearka...I will not drink it."

"Drink the damn beer!"

"Are you drunk,"

"Not yet..."

"Oh, okay good wel- Not yet!"

"Yeah...meaning that I'm not but eventually will be."

Yzak smiled knowingly. "There is no way that I'm dragging you back to the appartment floor. I'll leave you here if I have to."

"Fine by me," Dearka took another sip of his beer and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Okay...woman time!"

"What?"

"Woman time...beer+woman equals love!"

Yzak's eyes widened. "UH-UH! No way! There's not a chance in hell that you're making me go girl hunting!"

Dearka smiled. "Come on Yzak! Why not...you're attractive enough..."

Yzak stared at him for a moment. "Yeah...okay, you're drunk, let's go," he grabbed the boy's sleave.

"No I'm not...I'm just kidding! Let me go!" he tugged the sleave back from Yzak's grip. "I'm just joking. You wouldn't think I would call you attractive, would you?"

"I should hope not..."

Dearka smiled. "I'm not a queer. Maybe you are. Not once in my life have I seen you with a girl."

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah? When?"

"Well, when your ass went all deflective on me!"

"What? Oh, ha! You mean when I deflected!"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, I see. But that doesn't mean I saw it. So...who was it."

"A girl..."

"Really, I didn't think it would be..." Dearka started to laugh. Yzak punched him harshly in the shoulder and watched Dearka choke up his laugh that got stuck in his throat. "Chill."

Yzak narrowed his eyes. "It isn't funny when you make gay jokes about me."

"Yes it is." Dearka said seriously.The statement was so simple and short.

He growled. "Okay...maybe it is. But it was a girl!"

"That's good to know. So who?"

"It's none of your buisness."

"Haha! Homo!"

"OKAY FINE! It was a girl that replaced you!"

"Huh?"

"Once Athrun and you both left, I was in charge of the team. We got someone to replace Zala...and you."

"That's not fair...you fell in love because of me basically..."

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well, it's pretty simple. If I handn't left, you wouldn't have met her."

"This is true..."

"So who replaced Zala?"

"Her boyfriend." Dearka started to laugh.

"She cheated on her boyfriend with you! HA! That's just how I would have seen you with a girl. You were a rebound right? Like, whenever she got bored of the guy, she'd come to you," Yzak tryed to reply but Dearka's consant, histarical howling kept cutting him off. His laughter died down a little. He said between small chuckles, "So tell me Yzak, did she pay you?" Dearka started to laugh again, clutching his stomach because it was hurting so much.

Yzak became fed up. He turned and left the small bar. He started down the sidewalk when he heard a call from just outside the tavern. "Yzak! I was just kidding!" he heard the calls come closer and the footsteps racing, trying to catch up to him.

"Leave me alone Dearka."

"Come on! Seriously...I wanna know!"

"Fine!" Dearka was suprised when Yzak stopped walking and he was able to catch up to the silver-haired boy.

"Just tell me what happened."

Yzak took one of the biggest breaths he possibly ever could. Dearka braced himself. "Okay...He was her boyfriend and he really liked her and she was always with him but when they joined the team she started to hang around me more and everything was fine but I thought she was a strange mini girl version of me but she started to like me then broke up with him then I started to like her back even though I thought she was pathetic before but then she was sosimilar tome and I really started to like her then we started hanging around then we kissed and I did something very bad Dearka." he said quickly.

"You slept with her..." Yzak's eyes darted up and they widened madly. He was suprised that Dearka had actualy been listening to him let alone understood what the hell he was saying or what the hell he was talking about. Then something occured to Yzak.

"How did you know?"

"Been there, done that..."

"What!"

"Let's not get into that...do you know where she is?"

"She said she stayed on earth after theVersalius landed," he looked down.

"Versalius. Yeah, she was on your team so she was with you right?"

"Yeah..."

"Wait...I would have seen her. Didn't you confront us and Kira-" Yzak cringed. "...and all of his friends in the legged ship's hangar?"

"Uuum, yes?"

"Then those guys who replaced me and Zala should have been with you...it was all teams stick together to escort the archangel crewmembers off, wasn't it?" the damp wind hit Yzak and he cringed at the cold nipping at his skin.

"Yeah well, about her breaking up with that boyfriend of hers...well, he sort of died."

Dearka sighed heavily. "Leave it to Yzak to leave out some of the most important pieces of information,"he rolled his eyes and turned forward and walked where Yzak had been, back toward the apartment building. "You comming?" he cocked his head to the side while his eyes darted back toward Yzak.

He stared at Dearka's back for a moment, then heard his voice. He followed behind. "Yeah, commin'," he came up beside Dearka and they walked for a moment longer when the subject was brought back up.

"Okay..." Yzak looked over at Dearka. "So he wasn't there, but she should've been, right? Where was she?"

"She was there, at the entrance of the hangar. I told her that I was going to go meet some of my old friends andI also told her about...Yamato," Dearka heard Yzak clench his teeth as he said the name. "-But she...by that time had gotten to know me too well, and she told me not to overreact. That's why I didn't bite his friggin' head off!" he tried not to make his words all that exclamatory but it sort of came out that way. His fists balled at his sides.

"Relax Yzak. Okay...I promise that I won't push the subject any further. You told me everything...she's on earth too huh? Well, If you just tell me her name...I won't push it anymore, alright?"

Yzak sighed. "Shiho...that's her name, Shiho."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Super short, super short, it's super shorty! Yeah...I'm sorry, but i wanted to get an update so badly! You have no idea! I'm startin to get bored with this story cuz I got my mind set on another DearkaMiriallia fic and it's gonna be awsomne. Only tell me you wan my story to stay if you ABSALUTELY LOVE IT! Like it's on your favourite list or somethin, which I highly doubt that it is. Anyway, tell me now if you'd rather have me start on my new fic...**

**"Anyway, A couple people told me they didn't like the Yzak that didn't kill Kira...and I told you there was a reason...I LOVE YOU YZAK!**

**lol, Melanie**


	5. Chapter 5: Humberview

**Hey guys, I'm updatin' this story as quick as I possibly can, I hope you enjoyed chapter four, I'm probably gonna make this one longer for you. I got the whole night. I just got back from skating and my ass hurts like hell, I fell on my double loop, don't ask, I'm havin' a bad day. If everything goes according to plan in this chapter, than a lot of people will get what they want from this chappie:D**

**kari480- Don't worry, it wasn't late at all, you're one of the first reviewers for the chappie:P Oh, and I hope you had lots of fun at the b-day party. I am not wuitting on this story and I'm actually thinking of continuing "Confrontation", believe it or not! I know that things have been movin slowly and im really sorry, I was havin fun, lol. But I am makin you mad aren't I? SCORE! DxM fans united. GO DEARKAS' INTERRIGATION! CONFETTI, YAY!**

**MXC - the show - rocks my socks- I KNOW EH! LONG LIVE DEARKA! Can you see why people don't care much for Dearka? INSANE! DEARKA ROCKS!**

**M0a-103- Join the club...I'm late in everything...but as long as the teacher doesn't notice..I'm fine. I havn't checked the reviews in a long time and yours was there so...lmfao, it's not late 2 me! lmfao. I am also super glad that I didn't make Yzak kill Kira cuz it would screw up the entire thing I got planned and I'm so happy you're bck to readin good old DxM! You liked chap 3? lol, im gonna have to look at it again, i don even 'member it, lmfao! Thanks for the compliment and I hope you enjoy chapter #4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, but I do own my bum...it's mine and it hurts...Maybe it wasn't the ice that hit my bum...it was Dearka's foot, Dearka kicked my bum! I have a big bum! Dearka kicked me in my big bum, he does it all the time...DearkaKiksBigBum...haha! Get where I was goin now? lol, that was cool, ALSO! I don't own West 49!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 days later..._

"Okay...I can't do this." Athrun felt like he was swallowing his own stomach. He looked up at the building. There were big letters engraved in the stone at the top that spelled, _'Humberview'. _He looked down at the doors of the school where many other teenagers about his age were entering, backpacks in hand. The memorial ingraved on the door said, _'No one is different, no one is special. We are all the same. The pain of war comes to an end when the pain of inferiority has subsided.------ In memory of Corren Malachai.'_

Athrun was rudely interupted of his admiration with a simple but choking pat on the back. "No worries, Athrun. We'll lead you through!" Cagalli smiled at him.

Athrun smiled back at her, though it wasn't what she said that reasured him, it was simply her exited expression and warm gesture. He decided to stop staring at her before his mind said something he'd regret. His attention turned to a bewildered Kira staring at the exact same engravement to the door.

"Kira?"

Kira kind of tilted his head toward Athrun but his gaze never left the writing, like he was in some sort of trance. "Huh?"

"Kira!"

"Hmm, wha-?"

Athrun walked over to him. "Do you know who Corren Malachai is?"

"Yeah...I do. He's the guy who wanted this school to happen, but he faught in the war and died...He was the principal of our last school and he was always so religious and talked about how one day, there would be peace and everyone would live together in complete balance. He wrote a poem in the war and that was the couple last lines of the poem," Kira informed, pointing to the inscription. "Some people are very grateful to this memorial. It's mostly, some random religious kids, some people who lost loved ones in the war, and people who were actually in the war that pay respect to it."

Sai cut in. "The thing is, Athrun, we pay respect to it everyday, no one else does everyday...besides, your girlfriend blurted out that we were in the war."

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend...second of all, way to go Cagalli." he looked at her sarcastically.

She shrugged protectively. "ABUH! ABUHWA! Hhh," she tryed to look for the words. She decided on just crossing her arms and turning away. "They were being gay, damn football players..."

Athrun rolled his eyes and Miriallia spoke. " Well, just so that you know Athrun, we're kind of outcasts."

"Outcasts?"

"Well, we don't have friends...other than eachother...because everyone thinks that we were in the war because we wanted to fight, like we're some sort of monsters."

"I get that a lot, no worries."

"You do?" Kira piped up.

"All the time. When I'm walkin' down the street, people will yell rude comments out to me and things, it's just the way things work."

Cagalli shook her head. "You fight for them and you fight for the PLANTs and that's the thanks you get..."

Kira smiled at Cagalli, then turned to Athrun. "I'm suprised that many people would know you faught. Like, if you're just walking down the street and a random person insults you...you must be pretty popular, I wonder how that happened. I mean, I know how people know about us, Cagalli and her big mouth-"

"Hey-!"

Athrun smiled. "To tell you the truth, I really have no idea," he scratched the back of his head. "It just kind of...started up, rumors are deadly, on Earth and on PLANT..." he looked depressed as he combed his raven hair with his hand.

"Yes well," everyone was taken aback by the quiet and patient Lacus. She was so quiet, they almost forgot she'd been there. "None of this can be helped. The thing is, is that these people are not wrong. " everyone narrowed their eyes at the statement. How could she mean that? Was she saying we were monsters? Lacus saw the looks of aggression she was getting. She giggled slightly. "What I mean is that, they're all right. We did fight in the war, and we did choose to do it. It's all true. It was our choice, and this is what we get."

Everyone didn't exactly get what she was talking about. Cagalli spoke, to everyone's suprise. "So what you're saying is...that no matter what you do...there's always going to be people who find the bad side in what you're doing, rather than what's good about it."

Lacus smiled. "Yes Cagalli, you could say that. We all think of what we did was right. Mostly because we know the drill," she sighed. "It's always three minutes before we go into battle again. Protecting people, avenging people. It's all right in our minds...because we lived it. And then...there are the people who look at why it is wrong. We all know war is wrong, but some people take it a little far, taking it out on the people who chose to fight because they thought they had to. They think of choosing to fight as a bad thing. But since they never lived through it, they don't understand that if we did not fight back, there may be no Earth."

"Abuh?" Cagalli was almost drooling and everyone laughed at her sarcastically idiotic expression.

In the middle of their little laugh, the bell came to their ears.

"Crud...school, ready Athrun?" Cagalli smiled over at him.

Athrun tried so smile, though his nerves were just so noticable. He took a deep, heavy breath. "Ready."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Half an Hour later..._

"You know...I knew we were gonna be late with you driving."

"You don't know anything, piss off."

"Not a chance. I wanna see you screw up som'ore."

"K, how 'bout you stop making fun of my driving and you take the wheel..."

"No deal."

"Why, if you're so good, then you do it. It's kinda hard with this gravity."

"I didn't say I was good, I just said you were bad," Dearka smiled.

"Not cool. I hate you. I don't even know why I agreed to this in the first place!" Yzak smacked the wheel with his palms and Dearka started to laugh.

"There was nothing to agree to anyway, I didn't even ask you! You just said that you wanted to come, idiot," Dearka shook his head with a grin and then pulled the seat back to catch a couple Z's knowing full well of Yzak's sense of direction. "Wake me when we get there, Sunshine."

Yzak shook his head and grunted. He saw Dearka shut his eyes in the corner of his view and he rolled his eyes at his friends lack of maturity.

He continued down the rocky road and came to a long hill road that led to a subdivision. He turned left onto the hill and came up to a subdivision that had many twists and turns. It felt like he was a little rat in a maze looking for the cheese.

"It's supposed to be somewhere in this subdivision..." he mumbled to himself, taking a last look at the map brochure and then focusing his eyes back on the road. He came to a clearing in the subdivision that had a big building in the center with the letters ingraved at the top in stone. _H.U.M.B.E.R.V.I.E.W. _"Humberview, huh. I think this is it...Hey Dearka!"

"Hmm?"

"I think we're here."

Dearka opened his eyes to find the school right infront of him as Yzak parked. "This is it?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright, let's go. We're so damn late."

"Not my fault."

"And we don't have lunch money."

"Also not my fault."

"Yzak..."

"Yes..."

"Everything is your fault."

"Now hold on! I admit my driving sucks, but you're the one who left the money on the friggin' table. You're fault! You were supposed to bring it, Dearka."

Dearka stared at a spot on the ground sarcastically for a moment and then just popped his head up and looked at the silver haired boy blankly. "Hmm? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"F! Let's just get to class, now the principal's gonna know we were late cuz they've got everyones' records. They take attendants here ya know...and it isn't a very good impression to be like...almost an hour late for our first day."

"Oh...my...god!" Dearka flicked his wrist sarcastically. "Who cares..."

"You're the one who wanted the education." The boys stepped out of the car.

"Exactly...so lets go, we don't have all day, god Yzak." Dearka tried to hide his smirk. It was just too easy to piss the easily pissable Yzak off. (That may not have made sense to you, but I had so much fun writing that one lil sentence, you have no idea)

Yzak just stared Dearka down for a moment before grabbing his red and black backpack from the popped trunk.

The Jeep Dearka had bought down here was perfect. Though, it was unfortunate that most of his spendings went towards it. When Dearka lived on PLANT, his Mother and Father had saved up for his education. Dearka had no use for it right now, and could spend it on better things, like building up his education here on earth.Dearka trailed his fingers along the silver Jeep until he came to the trunk, saw his black and gray army backpack, and swung it over his shoulder. Slamming the trunk door shut, he paused for a moment.

"Dearka...Dearka come on!"

"Yeah...I'm comming."

"What's the matter now."

"I'm not sure," he caught up to Yzak. "I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore."

"Why not. How the hell is it any different from like...two minutes ago."

"I honestly don't know...I have a bad feeling, this school scares me."

"Yeah well, we're not goin' now. We have to go in. We've paid. Besides, how can you be afraid of a school when you've faught an entire war, you stupid idiot."

Dearka quirked a brow. "It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now...I feel...nervous, I suppose."

"What the hell about!"

"People?"

"People...like makin' a good impression?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I want people to like me."

Yzak sighed. "Dude...you're starting to care now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean! I mean that you haven't cared about what other people thought of you in the past, why now?"

"Of course I have, what are you talking about!"

"If you wanted people to like you...would you have blown up an entire country?"

Dearkas' eyes widened slightly at Yzaks' calm composure toward the subject. "Yzak..."

"The end of the war has made you change."

"Exactly. That's all I can say. Yzak, this isn't war anymore. I can do and be things that I couldn't before. Besides, at that time, I didn't really care about the way the naturals thought of me."

"Then why now?"

"Uuhm, maybe it could possibly have something to do with the fact that we're going to be spending the entire two years living with them and looking at them constantly. They'll be our neighbors and our classmates. Maybe even our friends..."

"Woah woah woah, calm down there Sparky. There is no chance in hell, that I'm befriending a natural wimp!"

Dearka smiled slyly and gave a shrug. "Suit yourself...loner." Dearka quirked before taking off infront of him.

"You're all I need..." he said catching up to him.

"Aaw, Yzak...that's so sweat...but I hate you."

"I didn't mean it in that sort of way! I mean that you're my friend, you'll be hanging out with me, right?"

"No."

"What!"

"Calm down Yzak." Dearka started laughing. "I'm just kidding, jeez."

"You better be."

"Yzak...I have to stay with you because if I don't...You'll have no friends and you'll have a mental break down."

"As much as I want to argue with you...That is so true."

"Exactly."

Yzak looked down in defeat and continued on walking through the parking lot with Dearka practically laughing his ass off by his side, trying to keep his composure.

"Sorry Yzak..." Dearka tried not to chuckle.

"You're absaslutely hillarious Dearka..." Yzak crossed his arms, flinging his red and black backpack around his shoulder slightly more to keep it from sliding. Yzak hadn't gotten rid of the scar. He supposedly thought of it as a sign of superiority. It made him look like he was tough, making other people think he'd gone through lots of pain in his life. Even though it was true and he had gone through hell, Dearka still thought it was rediculous.

Earlier they had stopped by an old mall where there were many stores they hadn't heard of. One of the particular stores that had caught their attention was a store called West 49. They'd bought their attire there. Yzak wore a pair of baggy jeans and a black sweater that said West 49 square in the middle of it in gray letters. It had a big pocket in the front and draw strings. Yzak wore a type of shoe entitled Converse which they had never heard of. The shoe was black and white and he wore black and white checkered shoe laces.

Dearka had also found his share of good clothing. He wore apair of really dark blue baggy jeans that went into the toungues of brown West 49 skater shoes. He wore a white under shirt and a beige dress shirt unbuttoned just overtop of it. His backpack was black and gray in an army style pattern. It had a compartment on the pack for a skateboard. Dearka was actually thinking of starting skateboarding again. He remembered how he used to skateboard with Yzak when they were 10 to 13.

"Dearka?"

"Hmm?" Dearka questioned, never letting his eyes trail elswhere other than the door he'd longed for ever since they arrived.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Well, I know we intend on being good students, but whether we like it or not...we are going to get into so much shit this year. We're gonna hate it here and I just know it. Knowing me as arrogant and knowing you as class clown...we're in for a slap in the face. It's not like the war where we were mostly in top rank. Here...they rule...we follow. Do you think it may be to much of a change for us?"

Dearka quirked a brow. "What? You think we aren't going to be able to act like normal teenage kids. Not a chance..."

Yzak sighed at Dearkas' calm attitude and opened the front door and stepped into the deadly place.

Dearka smirked knowing full well that he was indeed right. Yzak didn't want to get into trouble; didn't want to _cause_ any trouble. But...where's the fun in that...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey, I just wanted to thank you to all of you guys. 16 reviews may not seem like a lot, but it is to me. So thank you thank you thank you! I love how most of you are interested in the story, I have lots more planned, don't worry.**

**This chapter wasn't really planned to anywhere, but it did a little. This was just suppose to be a nice update, a funny lil chappie to add in, I was in the mood. BUT! Next chapter, I believe will be really proggressive and I'm sorry that the story has been goin very slow so far and I just wanted to tell you that for the next chapter, it was all worth while. **

**Thanks to all my supposrters, Melanie**


	6. Chapter 6: One hell of a Meeting

**OMG! I just read the reviews...God I love you ppl! Okay...So...I KNOW IT'S MOVIN' SLOW! But this chap is so gonna speed things up a bit. See...once the chap comes that they're all in the school together...it's pretty much smooth sailing from there! I am so totally rearin' to write this! GOD! LET ME WRITE IT! lmfao HYPERNESS!**

**Mahha55- lol, thank you very much! I'm glad you're likin' it and I hope you keep reading!**

**MXC - the show - rocks my socks- YEAH DEARKA! I love burns and disses, they're so burny and dissy...OMG! HYPER! lol, I try to make Dearka seem like the biggest sarcastic dick...WE LOVE YOU DEARKA! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**kari480- YEAH! ANOTHER ONE! lmfao I like your reviews, lol. I know it's movin' quite slow...BUT I'M WORKIN' ON IT! GOD! lol, I'M KIDDING GOD! I HATE ALL OF YOU! lmfao...OMG, I AM TOO HYPER! Thank you for the confetti...I love confetti. Throws more confetti CONFETTI! Yzak IS queer! Don't you see? lmfao...and don't worry...If Yzak's queer, Dearka's here! Dearka makes any situation awsomne. I hope it's funny, cuz it's intending to be, if it's not, I just wasted about 5 minutes trying to be funny. I don't c why ppl don't like the DxM pairing...what's not to like about it...NO, what's not to love about it! That person...Kari, I think you should smack them in the side of the head with a baseball bat then slit their throart and throw them off a bridge.Woops, pardon my french. YO! I'M AWSOMNE IN ENGLISH 2! HIGH 5! ...nvm. lmfao. Anyway...sorry for the long response but i'm so hyper, so expect this next chap to be really stupid, lmfao! I'm gonna try to get back into writing "Confrontation" too! CIAO!...Oh...and thanks for the "That Faitful Decision" review. I wanted to thank you but I wasn't going to write another chapter so I thought i'd thank u in this...And I know wut u mean, there are so many eps in the series that would make excellent DxM moments but the writers were on crack, lmfao. OH! And I have no clue who I like better, lmfao, maybe Kira...well I do love Athrun...OMG! I just realized that i dunno, ill get bck 2 u!**

**An1391- Hey...It's the Dearka & Miriallia writer I love. Thanks for the review on my one shot, im so glad u think it's cute! Oh, andI hope you update your story soon, I'm gettin' so anxious! I havn't been able to sit in the same spot for two minutes for like...a month...I'm not wierd...I'm just...Yeah, I'm wierd. lol, I wanted Dearka to do what I do. Just sarcastically tune everything out and just lie down...lmfao. I LOVE DEARKA! DON'T YOU? OF COURSE YOU DO! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! LMFAO**

**M0a-103- lmfao, YOU'RE NOT LATE! lol. JEEZ! I JUST READ THEM! lmfao, I'm kiddin'. You weren't late tho, and even if you were, I don't give a flying- I'd say it...but some ppl on this site are just so...not swearyish. That's the word. IT IS A WORD! It's inthe dictionary of melanie...ANYWAY! lmfao. Wow, I can't believe you actually like it enough to print it out! I LOVE YOU PPL! Oh, and it's not an OC that I'm pairin' Yzak with. It's Shiho...I donno if you've seen GSD, but she's in there, lmfao. LOL, GD LUCK READIN' ALL THE CHAPS AGAIN, LMFAO! CAPS LOCK! SO HYPER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Goes all looney I DONNA WHY I'M DOIN' THIS! BUT I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU GUYS SO SCARED...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One hell of a Meeting**

_Hour and a half later..._

Everyone had broken from fourth period and had a little bit of down time before fifth. Our favourite group gathered in the cafeteria.

Lacus sat downat one of the back tables joined by Kira and Cagalli. "Hey you two...how was math?"

"Mathy...just how I hate it." Cagalli slumped in her seat.

"Oh come now Cagalli, math can be so much fun if you don't put_ that _type of attitude towards it."

"No...she's right. I usually like math...But today- Man, I can't even talk about it." At that, the three heard a small giggle from behind and they all spun their heads to find an approaching Miriallia, with Sai by her side of course. The two sat down at the table. Miriallia beside Cagalli, and Sai beside Lacus.

Kira quirked a brow. "Hey, wait a minute. I thought Athrun was with you..."

Their eyes all widened, and Kira's face turned pale. "Uh oh..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun exited the language room to be engulfed by about 30 swarming people. "Damn, I was supposed to meet the guys at the caf like...10 minutes ago. I hope I'm not lost."

Athrun pushed through the crowd of people until he came to a large door that said Gym. "Oh boy..." he looked to his left to find an interior small map that dotted his location saying, _"You are here!" _"Ha...what do you know, I'm lost." Athrun sighed and took a seat on an old bench and looked around the big school, Kira nowhere in sight.

After about ten minutes, only about 20 minutes until class started again, Athrun decided to do something about his unfortunate position. He stood from his position and grabbed the black backpack Kira had lent to him and brushed off his baggy blue jeans. He straightened the collar of his white dress shirt and pulled it down over his navy blue t-shirt.

Athrun looked at the map to find the cafeteria way on the other side of the school. And from what Athrun had seen so far, it was a pretty damn big school. He sighed in discomfort. Turning around, he swore he'd seen a familiar combination of gold and silver over the swarming heads. Athrun narrowed his eyes and tried to catch up with the familiar sights. _Follow the light, follow the light!_

They stopped and Athrun was able to catch up to them in a clearing in the hallway with not as many people crowding his view...they knew where the cafeteria was. (I'm truly sorry if these next couple of scenes seem offensive to anyone)The sight before Athrun now had shocked him, and he just stood there in a glare.

"You know what! Then you find out which way!"

"You're the one who has the map, maybe if you'd give me the damn thing and let someone who isn't mentally disabled handle things, we might be able to get somewhere. Retard."

"Fyou,you stupid hobo."

"You wanna start with me you stupid son of a bitch!" Dearka flailed his arms in the air, waving out Athruns' gaze.

"Ahmm..." Athrun put a clenched fist over his mouth as the boys, with narrowed eyes, looked his way. Yzak stood there wide-eyed, staring at the unlikeliness that stood before him.

"Hooooooooooly shit." Yzak quirked a brow. "Can't find the, uum...caf?"

Athrun shook his head wide-eyed and still in shock. "Can't find the caf..."

"Wow..." Dearka smiled. "This is cool..." he turned around and started walking down the hallway. Yzak narrowed his eyes and just shrugged at Athrun before they both caught up to the almost laughing boy. Athrun spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about, I can't believe you're smiling, this is insane!"

"No...this is rich..."

"How!"

"Well, what are the odds?"

"like...a hundred to one."

"More like a thousand." Yzak added in.

"Exactly."

"Right, that's why it's so awsomne." Dearka started to laugh. "Now we don't have to keep in touch!"

Athrun shook his head in disbelief.

"What...You don't like this?" Dearka turned forward again. "Like being in the same school."

Athrun was about to defend his feelings when a certain silver haired arrogance butted in. "I don't think it's that." They quirked a brow at Yzak. "Well...it's just that the idea of spending a year or two of seeing us pretty much every day probably isn't taking much to his liking."

Athrun sighed. "It's not that..." He smiled as they started walking again. "It's just that my shock had gotten the better of me for a moment. I'm sorry for seeming negative."

"Uh huh..." Dearka nodded his head sarcastically. "Uum, Athrun, you don't have to explain yourself to us...we wouldn't care if you dispised us. Mostly 'cause we dispise you." Yzak chuckled.

Athrun squinted his eyes and walked ahead of the boys as if he didn't even know them, which he truly didn't want to at that cirtain point in time.

Dearka started to laugh as him and Yzak caught up to Athrun. "Calm down sparky, we're just kidding."

"Yeah, right."

"No really, we're actually really happy to see you." Yzak spoke. He smiled and the other boys stopped with quirked brows. Yzak stopped and turned around to find the boys with a complete and utterly confused look on their faces. "What?"

Dearka laughed. "Oh my dear lord. Are you figgin' serious..."

Athrun smiled, trying to contain his laughter. "Wow Yzak...You're so sweat."

Yzaks' jaw dropped as he realized what his friends were implying. "I have no friendship with you Athrun." He squinted his eyes.

"Awe, of course you do..." Athrun looked over at Dearka then back. "You're my best friend." Athrun wasn't going to, but he pretended he was about tohug the silver-haired boy.

Dearka started laughing some more. "Together forever!" he exclaimed in a retarded type of tone. (Sorry 'bout that, I needed him to kinda sound like that)

Athrun flicked his rist and said in a gay tone, "Friends 'till the end!" He laughed as he screwed up Yzaks' hair and Yzak tried to duck down to get him to stop, looking like he was completely disgusted by their actions.

"You people need counciling."

Dearka smiled. "Of course, we're completely insane."

Athrun shook his head and chuckled when he realized the clock behind him. "Hey, do you guys have any idea where the cafeteria is?"

Dearka stopped. "Actually, no, we were just lookin for it when you came in...Yzak wouldn't give me the damn map when both of us are clearly cirtain that he has no acurate sense of direction what-so-ever." Dearka and Athrun smiled over at Yzak as he just moaned in the realization that this year...would be like no other.

"Well..." Athrun looked in the direction they were currently headed. "I have an idea where it is, but will you guys help me look."

Yzak sighed. "Whatever, as long as you guys stop being gay and I get to eat."

Athrun laughed. "Whatever you say."

They continued down the hall, thinking about the unbelievable events that were taking place. Athrun was so happy that they were living, as well as him. They were finally moving on as he was. They were meeting new people, making friends and... "Hey, wait a minute, I have to tell you guys something...I-"

"Hey look!" Dearka exclaimed, cutting the poor boy off. "Look at that sign." The boys looked up on the right hand side and found a small sign that was entitled, _"Cafeteria, just down the hall"_. Yzak sighed. He was going to eat!

Athrun smiled. They were reaching the doors when all of a sudden, the subject hit Athrun once again. "Yo...guys, I really need to tell you something. You remember those people on the archangel, well they-" All of a sudden, Dearka stopped. He hit something, just outside of the cafeteria. It was a girl. She fell to the floor with a thud.

Rubbing her head, she found nothing else to do but yell up at him. "Jerk! Whatch where you're-" She looked up at the blonde who'd already had a stunned look on his face, unable to speak. "D-Dear-ka?" (Note: Mir really isn't that mean, but I needed her to be, JUST FOR NOW! PLEASE!)

Dearka just stared at the girl. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was true. It was really her. Out of all the odds in the world, there she was, sitting down on the ground right before him. No! He wouldn't allow his mind to play such foolish tricks on him.

Then he heard the voices. "Oh my, Milly. You are alright, yes?" Dearka looked up to find a very worried Lacus Clyne staring down at the girl he had so rudely corupted. "You took quite a fall now didn't you..."

Standing right next to her was the annoyingly infamous, Kira Yamato. "Miriallia. Are you okay?"

She smiled up. "Really guys, I'm fine."

A young man with shady glasses carrying a soda pop entered the embarassing scene. Dropping the pop on the grund, he looked down. "Mir, what happened to you, I-" It was then that the familiar boy looked up at Dearka and caused him to flinch. His eyes looked as if they were slapping him across the face. They were so dark, they were pulling him in. A blonde woman ran into the little circle their friends had formed, stomping her feet.

"What the hell! Do you people have any care what-so-ever? You dick! All of you people that were'nt in the war seem to think of us as friggin' retards! That's no reason to hurt! You know, maybe instead of tripping her, you should be thanking her!" Cagalli yelled with narrowed eyes.

Dearka just stood there, wide-eyed, staring at the arrogant blonde. "I-"

"Shut up!"

It was then that Dearka narrowed his eyes at the girl. "No you shut up! It was a god damn accident, for fucks' sake!" Cagalli stepped backward." This was it, he knew the girl below him. It was her, the one who he'd met there on the archangel, the one he'd sworn to protect, and now what angered him the most was the fact that he was nowbeing blamed for her harm. He wouldn't have it.

Kira looked up at Dearka and his eyes went wide. He didn't know what he was feeling. He knew him. The face, he knew his face from the war. He was Athruns' comerad, the pilot of the GAT X-103 Buster Gundam. He knew about the encounter the man had shared with his friend, and that this would be one hell of a situation. Instead of making a deal about it, Kira kept his trap shut and back slightly away.

Lacus saw Kira's hesitation and knew aswell of the event taking place before them. But unlike Kira, she was unable to keep her exitement locked up, no hesitation at all.

Sai was still staring Dearka down pretty harshly, darting his eyes back between the blonde and the hurt Miriallia as he knew full well who he was. He felt like breaking down and helping Miriallia out of this situation, but he was definately too busy staring the blonde down. If looks would kill, he would have won the battle for sure.

Cagalli saw Athrun standing by Dearka and stepped over to him and wispered so only he could hear. _"Hey Athrun."_

_"Cagalli, why did you..."_

_"I'm sorry okay! I didn't recognize him at first. I remember now alright!"_

_"Cagalli, this must be quite the predicament for both of the two."_

_"Tell me about it, and the looks that Dearka's getting..."_

_"Yeah. Miriallia seemed to quiet down once she saw Dearka's face huh? Did you see it too?"_

_"I wasn't there. I only yelled at him because I saw Miriallia down and the guy standing over her. I thought it was just another one of those creeps that try to intimidate us because of who we are. There's a lot of problems like that in this school you know..."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"They always try to just piss us off because of...well, you know what."_

Athrun sighed. _"Yeah yeah..."_

Cagalli looked around for a moment at her friends, then at the distraught Miriallia. She looked over at Dearka, then a confused looking boy behind him.

_"Hey Athrun, who's that?"_

Athrun looked to where she was pointing and tried not to laugh. _"Don't worry about him, he's just my old comerad, and Dearkas' best friend, he was the pilot of the Duel."_

_"THE DUE-" _Athrun covered her mouth before she could blurt the newly heard information. He narrowed his eyes at the girl and she blushed, happy that no one had even noticed.

Unfortunately for the two, they had a little bit of undercover eavesdropping. Yzak had heard the entire thing, and frankly, he didn't care one bit. He remembered the girl's face. He had seen her when he'd come in after the war to escort the archangel passengers safely off the ship. _Oh yeah, that's right...I accused Dearka of her being his chick. Well, maybe I was right considering how this whole thing is playing out..._ Yzak shook his head and smiled.

Dearka darted his eyes away from the people who were crouding around him and the girl. He looked down at her, surpeised to find that she had been staring up at him the entire time. Those sad eyes. They were so sad for a reason he had not been able to figure out. He wished there was something he could say. Something he could do to take all of that pain away. She looked, hurt, and not for the reason she'd fallen on her ass.

"Dearka? Is that...Is that really you?"

Dearka just stared down to her, trying to create the words, choosing carefully of what was to come out of his mouth next...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YES! I finally got it done. I know it isn't very long but, I wanted to end the story like this! YAY! I CANNOT WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAAAAY! Oh, and sorry for the long reviewer responses I gave, I just love reviews so much! I NEED MORE! FUNNY AND DETAILED:):):):):):):)**

**Thank you so much...if you're reading this, that means you're cool! If you're not, than screw you! HAHAHA! See, this is good either way. Cuz I just told someone who's not readin this to screw you and they won't get mad at me cuz they're not even readin it! And if they ever do...then they'll be cool, because they read it! YAY! lol, sorry!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT AND KEEP READIN'! Melanie!**


	7. Chapter 7: To Hell and back Again

**I LOVE THE REVIEWS! OMFG! lol, okay...This...is just gonna be a continuation from the previous chap so I hope you're all okay with that.**

**MXC - the show - rocks my socks- Lol, thank you for the review! I can't believe you thought that was funny, I mean it was supposed to be but when I was writin' it, I was contemplating whether or not people would think it was funny or just stupid. I was really glad when you brought that up, I'm so glad you liked that part so that that particular part of the story wasn't in vain for me, lmfao!**

**Tears of heart- lol, thanks. I really needed them to meet sooner or later. I know I take too long but I always like to put detail leading up to the main scene, I have no clue why, I'm probably just nuts, but whatever, lmfao. Glad you like it!**

**kari480- LMFAO! I was laughing so hard during your review and I have no idea why but...yeah, so. Oh, I wanted to say sorry about your friend and I'm really glad that I remind you of her! Anyway, Yeah, I really needed that last chapter to focus on a lot of Milly and Dearka cuz...well, it's mainly about them, lmfao. I KNOW! Their like, ZAFT elites and they can't even find their way around a friggin' middle school, lmfao, I had fun writin' that, lol. I am so happy with your compliments on how they met, and I agree with you. Some writers either make the meeting completely ooc of the characters or they make the love too sudden...it's bullshit. I STRONGLY agree with you about GSD and that the writers should kill themselves immediately. HAHA! Why would they do that to the Dearka fans? If you're a Dearka fan and he never had a relationship before with anyone in the series, chances are that the first girl he comes in contact with and befriends are going to be the couple that you have your hopes set on. The writers I think completely threw that fact out the fuckin' window and they should be brutaly beaten and shot numerous times. YAY! OHHHHHHHH! AND THAT WAS NOT A LONG REVIEW! I LOVED IT LIKE NO OTHER! I always love your reviews and they're so awsomne, I look for yours every time I look at the review page. You don't even have to end it next time if you don't want to, lmfao! OH! I read your bio! I cpmletely agree with you on all points! I don't have time to talk about all of it but...yeah! I read it all don worry. The thing about Athrun bein' promoted is bull 2! That's not fair. Athrun's deflection was even worse than Dearka's...Athrun faught for them by choice. Dearka was captured...I think I'm gonna stop before I start throwing things. Oh...loved the pikachu! One more thing...WHERE THE HELL IS MY CONFETTI!**

**Mystical Dreamz- Hiyo! Yeah, aren't you glad they've finally met so we can get on with the damn story? lmfao...I am, and I'm the writer, lol. Anyway, It's not that much that Dearka ends up saying to her, mostly 'cuz he's nervous, lol, oh well, check and find out, it might be better than you think!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill... blah blah blah...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To hell and back again**

Dearka was staring down at the girl. She knew it was him; she actually remembered. From the look on her face...he could tell that she wasn't really happy to see him. Though, he didn't find any pain, anger or regret in her eyes at all. It was quite strange.

"Dearka?" Athrun tapped Dearka on the shoulder but he never looked back. Their eyes were locked and there was nothing anyone could do to bring them out of it. Dearka sort of shrugged his hand off of his shoulder and knelt down to her level and touched his hand to one of the books she'd dropped.

He picked one up and handed it to her. "I'm sorry," was all he could say. She, being completely astonished, took the book from him as he spoke again. "I hope I haven't hurt you." Dearka stood up and roughly pushed past Athrun and Yzak, trying to get out of the group of veterans. Miriallia sort of had a feeling that he wasn't talking about her fall.

"Hold it!" Dearka turned around to find a brunette boy now standing infront of the girl. He didn't say anything but stare at him. "I remember you now."

Dearka took a step back. "W-what?"

"You're that Buster pilot." Kira narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you..."

"That's right..." Dearka spoke without hesitation.

"The one that was taken prisoner onboard the Archangel and was hospitalized?"

"That's correct."

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about that. Then...I suppose you know my friend here, right?"

"Well...well, yeah..." Dearka looked down at her, still staring at him. "She saved me." Everyone looked at him confused and shocked. "I was about to be killed, and...she..." Dearka could no longer look into her eyes. It was too wierd. "I need to go, class has already started, Yzak, c'mon..." Yzak just nodded his head wide-eyed as he followed Dearka out of the group of friends' little huddle. Athrun was about to say something, yet they were already out of his voices reach, too far down the hallway. They turned the corner and everones breath seemed to become heavy.

Miriallia looked down at the book he'd handed to her. _Funny...he only mentioned the part where I saved him...and not where I tried to destroy him..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dearka! What the hell!" Yzak caught up to Dearka after he'd ran ahead, eager to get out of his unlikely situation. "What was that all about..."

Dearka sighed heavily, as if he were in a rush. "It was that girl...you know...the one on the legged ship..."

"Haha...yeah, the one that said you're not aloud to say her name."

"Hey shut up, that was a while ago, I'm sure she wouldn't care now."

"That doesn't mean you don't..." Yzak smirked at the blonde.

"What the hell are you babbling on about?"

"Well, you clearly still respect her wish for you not to speak her name. I haven't heard you say it before. Hell, you've talked about her so much, and I still don't even know what her name is."

"That's 'cause I've never said it." Dearka looked down. "I was never aloud to, so I kept refering to her as 'That Girl'."

"Idiot."

"Why am I the idiot!" His head burst up.

"Dude, you're like in love with her!"

"Yeah Yzak, I'm in love with her." He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"You are! My god Dearka. Maybe you've lost count, but I happen to know every single woman you've had on PLANT, and hell, there isn't one of them that you haven't slept with."

"OF COURSE THERE IS!"

Yzak crossed his arms and quirked a brow. "Like who?" He smirked.

"U-uu, uum, uhhm, well...that girl...what was her name...I haven't seen her in a long time. MABLI!"

"Dearka..."

"Yeah?"

"That's your sister..." Yzak started to laugh. "I really _do _hope that you haven't slept with her before..."

"Well, she is a girl and I can truthfuly say that I have never slept with her..." Yzak rolled his eyes at Dearkas' comment.

"Anyway, what I'm getting at is that out of all the girls you've slept with..." Dearka opened his mouth to say something but Yzak put a finger up. "Shut up. Out of all the girls you've **_been_ **with," Yzak quoted 'been' with his two fingers."You've never really respected them..."

"What! Of course I have!"

"So you do admit you slept with them..."

"W-wh-at! NO! I-SHUT UP!"

"Never mind..." Yzak smirked. "All I'm getting at, is that you're really nervous around this girl..."

"So what. What does that have to do with anything?"

Yzak shook his head in disbelief. "Dearka, face it, you're a player. And if there's one thing all players have in common, is that they're really smooth around woman. They don't screw up, they don't stutter or flinch. You've never backed down. Fuck Dearka, I've seen chicks that have slapped you and had sex with you in the same god damn night. You never stop trying, no matter what they do to you, and you always get your way!"

Dearka crossed his arms. "This is stupid."

"No, you're stupid. This girl, she makes you...I don't know...like me."

"What! Like you?"

"Yeah, like me...I guess I can't walk up to a girl, I can't talk to them. I get so nervous around them that I just want to run away. I feel like I need to impress them so much and I try to respect a womans privacy and I'm really shy about it. You...you're definatly the complete opposite of every single thing that I have just said."

Dearka nodded his head. "Mmhmm, pretty much, yeah. Your point?"

"Dearka, that's how you act around **_her_**. That can only mean one thing...that she's different to you from all your other little ditsy toys back at home. She's special to you and you respect her."

"I-I don't, that's all I can say." Dearka wasn't mad that Yzak had assumed this and he wasn't sure why.

All of a sudden, as if on que, the boys heard a "We're so freakin' late!" They turned around to find a bunch of students rushing towards them. They turned back around to find that they had already walked all the way back to the Gymnasium. Thinking that they were about to be stampeded by a bunch of jocks, Dearka and Yzak gladly stepped aside. Though, the faces in the croud as they rushed by, once again saddened Dearka. It was her, and those friends of hers. They were veterans too.

_Get a hold of yourself Dearka...It's alright. Yzak doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. There's only one way that I can prove to myself that Yzak's full of shit! So that's it, I've decided that it would be too painful to even lay eyes on them again, so it's settled, I will never see those war veterans or her ever again..._Dearka stopped. _Wait a moment, is it painful to look at her, am I that weak? No, I've decided it's for the best. I'll never see her. I'll never see her ever again. I promise! I swear on my god damn life. I've made a vow._

"Hey Yzak, what's our next class?" He said, proud of his new goal. This would be a fresh start for him; a new begining.

"This is perfect," Yzak exclaimed, after just looking down at their chart schedule. "We don't even have to walk at all. We're in the Gym!" He grinned.

Dearkas' jaw dropped to the ground, so far down that he could almost hear a thud. What a way to ruin his pride. _Wow...I'm off to a spectacular start..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miriallia looked down at her feet. She didn't seem to wear as many bright colours as she used to. She wasn't really a goth, but she just liked black.

Her converse shoes were laced with red laces and her red knee-high socks trailed up fromher shoes. She wore black soccer shorts for gym that were really quite baggy and long that they covered her thys completely. Half her legs were covered in black soccer shorts and the other half was in red knee socks. Miriallia wore a black t-shirt; just a plain, old, black shirt.

She hated how some of the girls, mostly talking about coordinator girls, would wear these bright, pink, tight shirts that showed off their...things, as Miriallia liked to call them. There were girls in the school who've slept with men and were only about her age. Though, she supposed it was different for coordinators because of the new generations they needed to keep the coordinator race going. But she still found it digusting. That's why she would always keep herself covered completely. She was much too sensitive about her body; unable to show it off.

As well as that incident in the war. She still missed Tolle, this was no news. Since then, she'd never been able to get close to anyone, for fear of her heart being completely destroyed like it already had been.

"Alright class, settle down now." Everyone gathered around Mr. McRae. "Now this is a real treat seeing as for the next few days or so, we have been aloud to share unisex gym courses." Everyone kind of sighed. "Now class, seeing as I have a couple new people because of the sex change ups and I have mostly dealed with boys, I'd like to know what you expect in our gym periods..." Dearka and Yzak walked in, as if on que.

Some boy from the back called out. "I've got an idea. How 'bout the freaks go on that side of the gym while the rest of us stay here!" Everyone started to clap and cheer. The laughter was overcoming Miriallias' ears and she ducked her head down. At that, Dearka had realized who he was talking about when he refered to them as 'Freaks'.

"You assholes!" Cagalli stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you." Dearka grabbed a ball on the rack that had been coincidentally right by the door.

"Eat me!" He laughed idiotically.

Dearka could take no more. "Hey dick!" Everyone in the room turned their heads toward the unnoticed boys. "Eat this!" Dearka chucked the ball with all his coordinator strength at the boy, hitting him square in the nose. "Yeah...'Freaks' my ass..." Miriallia looked up in shock at Dearka.

"Boys and girls! Calm yourselves immediatly!" Mr. McRae looked somewhat displeased. "Dearka, Yzak, the new students I presume? Well, it's not difficult to figure that you boys are war veterans is it..." Dearka and Yzak starred the guy down. He smirked. "Well then, please tell your gym class all about yourselves. He sat down on the bench and gave an encouraging shoo to stand infront of everyone.

Dearka shrugged at Yzak and they both went up infront of everyone who were now sitting down on the gym floor. "Well, I'm Yzak."

Dearka stuck his finger up. "Dearka."

Everyone paused. "Is that all?" Mr. McRae questioned.

The two boys sighed and Yzak took the stage. "Well, whatever...okay, I'm 17 and I faught in the Bloody Valentine war for the ZAFT forces. I'm only here 'cuz my friend Dearka dragged me and I'm a coordinator from PLANT."

"No..." Dearka smirked. "You wanted to come."

"Shut up Dearka, I'm speaking." Yzak punched Dearka in the arm and Dearka laughed as he grabbed it. " Kay, my favourite colour is gray and I like seeing people cry. I'd say more about myself if I didn't have the most **horrific **hangover humanly possible." Yzak bowed his head. "Thank you."

Dearka started laughing. "Okay, whatever. I was in the war too, and I was Yzaks' comerad as well as another penis in this room. Not pointin' any fingers. " Dearka stuck his head out from his neck and glared at Athrun, almost making his eyes pop out of his head. His gesture had worked since he found that his new classmates were now looking in Athruns direction because of this. Yzak couldn't help but laugh behind Dearka.

Yzak couldn't help but do something stupid. "Cough Athrun Cough." Dearka just chuckled at his friend, never looking back at him.

"Well, since you now know about Athrun...let me explain some things... AAHMM!" Yzak laughed knowing full well that this **_was _**Dearka who was speaking and how this would end up. "Yzak here is my best buddy ever." Dearka intertwined his fingers by his lap as if he was some sort of pretty boy...or girl. "You could even say we almost had a relationship!"

Athrun put his face in his hands. "Oh god, here we go..."

"Yzak and I go a long way back. But it didn't really work out for us so we decided that we would just stay friends. Anything more between us, we thought would ruin our healthy, friendly relationship with one another."

Athrun sighed heavily, just loud enough for everyone to hear and to let a small chuckle escape Dearka and Yzak. _What a way to start your first day...make everyone think you're gay. Dearka...Yzak, you guys never cease to amaze me... _Athrun rolled his eyes.

"ANYWAY! Our friend over here, Athrun, was in our team called the Le Creuset team. And he had a little boyfriend named Nicol...but he up and died so Athrun pretty much became a loner. We raped Athrun over the years. We brutally made fun of him and continuously blaimed him for being the downfall of everythjing we did because he seemed to have a friend on the other side of the war, fighting for the EA! Well...Yzak and I were pretty much the only hope for the team so we kicked **MAJOR **earth ass...aaaaannnnnnddddddd, Athrun wass pretty much the stupid, unloyal outcast! The Buster and Duel were basically the only good machines on the team, with the only good pilots on the red elites...us!"

"Hold the phone!" A girl called out. "You were the red elites of ZAFT and you piloted the Buster and Duel?"

"Yeah, what would you know about them!" Yzak quirked a brow.

"Only that it was everywhere in the earth newspapers. You two are two of the 4 or 5 that raided Heliopolus aren't you...Oh my god."

"Mmhmm...your point.

"You raided Heliopolus, and now you live on Earth after the war and try to live with naturals in peace? What kind of soldiers are you!"

"Cool ones..."

"And drunk," Yzak added in. Dearka smirked.

"Yes well, I'd heard about you two so many times in the last year about how you were persuing taht earth forces Archangel, and how you guys were trying to destroy it. And how you guys interfeared with the tranquility of ORB. You are dispicable men."

Yzak nodded his head. "True enough..."

Dearka shrugged. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter anymore 'cuz it kinda changed after I was taken prisoner on that ship and got to meet some of the naturals. They weren't half bad. I actually took a liking tomany of them so..."

"Yeah, I thought he was dead for a long time." Yzak shook his head.

"Yes...I gave Yzak quite a scare. But I returned to him like i always do..." Dearka turned around and blew Yzak a kiss. Yzak laughed and shook his head in disbelief of how stupid this was...but then he couldn't controll his laughter. He covered his mouth and put up a finger as if to say, 'Just a minute'. He turned around and everyone could see him laughing.

Dearka started to point at Yzak and laugh at how his friend was cracking up over such as simple thing such as this.

Yzak turned around with an almost serious expression on his face. Though, everyone could fully see that he was still trying to keep full composure of himself. "God Yzak, calm down." Dearka smirked.

"That is enough out of you two. I've have heard just about enough of this. Escort youselves down to the principals office immediately!"

"Mmhmm...And you are... a..." Yzak looked up and down the man. "A natural."

"Yes, I don't see what this has to do with any of this."

"Well, we're better, stronger, smarter, agile, and pretty much everything else. You can't tell us what to do."

"Excuse me young man! Since you were in the war and you were given respect as you were one of the more capable coordinators and were of higher rank, it may not be easy for you to accept this place. This is a coordinator/natural school whether you like it or not. And if you don't, I suggest you leave...Mr.Joule."

"First of all, I'm not goin' anywhere, I now have a score to settle with you, and second...Coordinator/natural school my ass! If you're saying that I should respect you because you are a different race and that's what this school is all about, then I suggest you tell that to some of your students. Have you heard them talk down to the honorable young war veterans that go to this school..." Yzak boasted.

"That's what they get!"

Yzak took a step back. What the hell was he talking about? Did he want to have his nose punched into his own face with his bare fist? No, Yzak wouldn't have this. "That's what they get? You know what, fuck you! I'm gonna put you in the hospital for a fuckin' year old man. Get yourself ready!" Yzak swung back his fist when he felt strong hands grasp it and hold it back. "Let me go Dearka!"

"Not on your life." Dearka sighed. "You wanna get into even more trouble?" Dearka grinned. "I think class is over for today."

The boys started walking out of the gym with no regrets or shame from their recent actions. Miriallia watched as Dearka and his friend walked to the gym doors. She stood up from her spot at the back of the crowd of people. She knew it was him, though, she needed some kind of reasurance. She needed to know if the impossible **_was _**really possible. She needed to know if he was okay, that he was still alive.

There, beside Miriallia sat a girl with arrogance like none everseen, though was particularilly quiet today considering who she'd just witnessed walk from the very room she was in. There, in the back of the gym class sat a young, long, brown haired girl. _I've missed you, __Yzak Joule. What took you so long..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**I donno about you, but I thought that went rather well. I like my lil kinda cliffy there. I thought it was pretty cool. Well, it didn't really get that far in this chapter, I like makin the funny chapters. OH! AND I DONT CARE IF YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT DEARKA AND YZAKS LIL SHOW WASN'T FUNNY! IF YOU SAW IT IN MY HEAD, YOUD BE PISSING YOUR PANTS!**

**lol, sry bout that. I hope I ended the Dearka Miriallia meeting like everyone wanted me to or I hope it was even better, sorry if it didn't go as planned for you. REMEMBER! Check out my Bio, it's awsomne, lmfao! Oh, and If you have any suggestions for the fic, please tell, cuz member...Im just make this up as I go along:)**

**Please review. (I'm talkin 2 u 2 kari480) Melanie Wigner**


	8. Chapter 8: Time to think

**M'kay! I'm happy with the super reviewys! SO THAT MAKES ME REALLY HYPER! YAYAYAAYAYAYAYYAYAY! WEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm spinning around on my dads' office chair. I'm sure no one on this site has realized how fun it is besides me 'cause none of you guys are completely insane... YAY! Reviews!**

**MXC - the show - rocks my socks- You seriously pissed your pants! OMG! AWSOMNE! I love pissin my pants but I don't only do it when I'm laughing...C I have this bladder control problem and I sometimes dont even feel it and I just start goin at any moment...it's really wierd. OMG! lol, just kidding! lmao, I'm glad this was really funny, I hope it was...lol**

**mick- Bite Me.**

**Mahha55- AWSOMNE! lol Glad you think it's AWSOMNLY funny, lmfao.**

**kari480- YO! I GOT MY DAMN CONFETTI THIS TIME! YEAH! You better run to the computer...Oh, I needed Yzak to step it up a bit...this goes for everything you said about Yzak in the review like how he's becoming hotheaded and how he interrigated Dearka and stuff. I feel like I'm kinda leavin him behind so there's gonna be a lot of funny Yzak moments in this from now on if I can. Also, lol, I meant Yzak being shy around girls as in he doesn't really like to be around them...it's hard to explain, not like he's gay or anything but, lol. Yeah...about Milly, I kinda wanted her 2 look like me, so I tried to think up of a reason why she would because before the war...she was all bright and happy and showy offy, if you know what I mean. So I just used the Tolle incident...It's a good enough excuse right? Oh well, don't worry Im plannin on gettin her bck to the way she was...with Dearkas' help of course. Bout the gay thing. I kinda wanted them to act the way my friends and I act at school so that it kinda captures their calm, normal self as a normal kid instead of a soldier if you know what im talkin about...**

**Mystical Dreamz- Man if you thought that was funny, you should see me and my friends, my god. My friends are insane but as you can probably tell already...im the insane asylum leader! lol. Oh, and Dearka and Yzak didn't go to the office, lmfao, you'll c. And don't worry, lots of DxM that you love will be rushin' in, I asure you!**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Time to think**

"Yo Dearka..."

He sighed. "Yzak, for the last freakin' time, I'm trying to sleep. What is it?"

"You don't think we were layin' it on too thick with the gay stuff today, do you?"

Dearka sat up from his sheets. "Since when the hell do you care?" He quirked a brow.

"What? Oh...It was just a question."

Dearka scrunched up his face. "You look worried...what's wrong?"

"Nothing! God, I can't ask a god damn question anymore?"

Dearka thought for a moment. "Wellllllll...no."He smirked. "Are you nervous that you're gonna get in trouble with the school or something?"

"No friggin' way. I don't get frightened over matters of authority."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, as for my superiors, I don't really care if I piss them off, they can do whatever they want to me."

"Only here though. You would never question authority in ZAFT, that's like slicing your own god damn head off." Yzak shook his head at the comment. Dearka smiled. "Never mind...okay, so you don't care here. So what are you so afraid of?"

"I said nothing!" He snapped.Yzak suddenlyflinched at Dearkas' smirk. The Dearka signature smirk forced it out of him."Well...do you think...-"

"Hmm?" Dearka became more interested.

"Do you think our classmates really thought we were...gay?"

"I doubt it, unless they're gay themselves." Dearka laughed but Yzak just groaned.

"I'm serious Dearka!"

"I told you the truth! God! They're probably old enough to know what joking around is, don't you think!" Dearka layed back down. "Why do you even care anyway..."

"No reason. Just...just please leave me alone."

"Not gonna happen. Tell me, who do you not want to think you're gay?"

"What?" Yzak shot up from the sheets. "Who said it was a person. Who even said it was a girl!"

"So it was a girl?"

"What? No! Who said that? Y-you're just switching things around!"

Dearka shrugged casually. "You're the one who said it...not me." He smirked.

Yzaks' wide eyes went to slits. "You're enjoying this aren't you..."

"Actually...quite a bit, yes." Dearka just nicely smiled at the boy, trying to pry every single last bit of info out of him.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! God I hate your guts! FINE! You wanna know why! I think I saw Shiho." Dearka started to crack up.

"Haha."

"What! How can you say 'haha', this is a serious matter I'm dealing with."

"Well duh, you did it with her."

"My god Dearka do we have to say "Did it"? It's so childish..."

"Yeas...we do actually...What, would you rather say, "Had sex with", had "Intercourse with", "Made love to-"

"OKAY! Okay, frigg, I get the point!" Yzak rolled his eyes. "You're so stupid. I don't know why I tell you anything."

"I do."

"Why then?"

"'Cause I make you..."

"That's not tru-! Wait...you did. You piss me off and piss me off 'till I blow. Damn. It's times like these where I realize how much I really **_do _**hate you."

Dearka shrugged. "Or you just tell me 'cause, I'm your friend and you know I can help because I am cool, and you...aren't."

"This is a fact. I hate to admit it but..."

"Exactly, so lemme give you some poiunters."

"Ha, you? Nooo way damnitt. The last time I let you give me pointers on something, I ended up in jail for aweek forunderaged drinking and misposetion of porn. Trust me Dearka, I can handle it...if I happen to even run into her again..."

Dearka laughed all of a sudden. "I should have known. You're going to try to avoid her aren't you..."

Yzak flinched. "Is that a problem..."

Dearka smacked his forhead with his bare palm. "Of course it's a problem you idiot. How do you think you're going to solve anything by staying away from the girl..."

"Dearka...your solution to everything is staying away from people...mainly talking girls of course."

"Yeah right! When have I ever tried to hide from a girl?"

"Pch, only like, every day in PLANT."

"What!"

"Dearka, jeez. You end up with girls for one night that are looking for a friggin' commitment, and when they try to contact you the next morning or whatever, you avoid them."

Dearka shook his head. "That's only in emergencies."

"Which is every day."

"Exactly."

Yzak sighed. "Maybe that's your way of doing things, but I'm not like that!"

"How do you know...you've never been in a situation like this 'cause you've never had a chick!" Dearka started to laugh.

"That's not even funny, Dearka..." Yzak crossed his arms and layed back down in his bed.

Dearka did the same. After a couple minutes or so, Dearka sighed. "You know, if you really like her, then I suggest you do something about it." Yzak perked his head up, taking advice from his friend while noticing the slightest tint of hurt and regret in his solomn tone. "Otherwise...otherwise you'll never get the chance to prove to her how much you care about her."

Yzak furrowed his brows sympathetically. This was Dearka who was talking wasn't it? The guy who plays humpty dumpty with every friggin' chick he sees? Yzak had a feeling that Dearkas' advice was mostly regrets. But...Dearka?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Cagalli, you really should get some rest." Cagalli was surprised to find her brother by the doorway of her room.

"Yeah well, I don't really feel like sleeping right now."

Kira sighed and smiled. "How do you think Milly's doing?"

She looked up at him strangly from her bed. "Huh? Mir? Why?" She brought her head up from the magazine and kept her legs folded.

"Don't you remember that guy, the Buster pilot?"

"Oh, yeah yeah. I remember, blondy!"

"Cagalli, you're blonde."

"So, I can still call him blondy if I want to."

Kira shook his head. "Anyway, do you remember how he and Miriallia met?"

"Ha, don't remind me."

"Okay, but you do right?"

"Yeah, I heard about it from Sai...just a little while before the war had ended." Cagalli sighed. "What a meeting eh, couldn't have been more harsh on Mir."

"Or Dearka..."

"Why was it hard for him, she's the one who'd been hurt." She took her attention back to the magazine, confident of her last words.

"True, but maybe she misunderstood him." This brought Cagalli back to look at Kira.

"How?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't intentionally hurt her, Cagalli..."

"Why not? At that time, I'm sure Elthman hated naturals, he was with ZAFT you know. He was taught and raised to despise them. Why wouldn't he want to intentionally harm every single person on that ship? He'd tried to for the past two months. And while he was in that ship, wouldn't he still want to? Why not start with Mir..."

Kira sighed. "Well, Cagalli...I'd heard that he made fun of her for, well...crying."

"Yeah, I know about that, that's my point."

"But...do you even know what he said to her?"

"Yeah, that piece of shit told her something about her boyfriend. He said things like, she was crying because he died."

"Right...but think about it. How would Dearka know anything about that?"

Cagalli shrugged. "I don't care if he took a wild guess or not...he hurt her, he's an asshole. First of all Kira, why would you even say something like that! What an idiot."

"It wasn't his fault."

"Of course it was! How was it not!"

"Cagalli! Stop!" Cagalli flinched backward and sealed her lips. "How do you expect someone like him to not act like that on an enemy vessel!" Kira took a deep breath."All he was doing was sticking up for himself on the enemy ship. At least he talked to her. He can't be all that coldhearted. Of course he was mad that he was taken prisoner...who wouldn't be. All I'm saying is that he's not the type of person who would intentionally put her down...he's too...too goofy."

Cagalli scrached her head. "You think Dearka, a red elite gundam pilot is goofy?"

"Well, yeah. Think about it. He's the one who always cracks the stupid jokes. And he's the one that likes to be sarcastic and turn a serious situation into a stupid...piontless one."

"True, but how would that make him any different from the others..."

"Well, who else would crack a joke around a crying girl on a god damn enemy ship. It's like suicide!" Kira shook his head. "Dearka's not afraid to take risks, he's like a class clown."

Cagalli smiled. "I suppose him and his friend were pretty stupid today."

"They were." He smiled. "See, I don't know how to put this, but he's too much of a layed back type of guy to do something that horrible. When he said that to her in the war, I think he was just trying to make himself feel better...maybe make himself laugh. I bet he just wanted to lighten the mood on his situation. For any normal ZAFT soldier, that would be it for them. They'd think it was all over, and they'd have the death sentence. But I don't think Dearka would break down and cry under that sort of pressure, he'd probably try to make a fool of the situation..."

"You are right, I'm not denying anything you just said. I just think that he said the wrong thing at the wrong time." She shrugged.

"And where would he be now if they hadn't met."

"I don't know, maybe I'd like him." She chuckled.

"No! Cagalli, Milly felt sorry for the guy after meeting him so she went down to the cells like, every day to check on him."

"So what. That doesn't change a thing."

"You don't think so?" Kira quirked a brow.

"Uuh..."

"Miriallia posponed his execution sentence to a later date after realizing what his punishment was. If she hadn't done that for him, they wouldn't have gone into battle before he was killed. Once the fighting started, Mir convinced Murrue to let him off."

"She did what!"

"I know, I'd only heard about it later as well! Technically, Mir posponed the execution date and it ended up preserving the guys life.But I think Mir only did that 'cause she'd gotten close to the guy, and she wouldn't have gotten close to him if she didn't feel sorry for him. She only felt sorry for him because of what she'd tried to do, but she only tried to do it because of what she said." Kira crossed his arms. "Do you honestly wish they hadn't met like they did and that Dearka didn't say what he said? Because if you do, you just wished for Dearka Elthman's death, Cagalli."

Cagalli's jaw dropped. "Wow...you think things through too much..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miriallia stood up from the couch and walked over to the front door, finding the cause of the constant knocking. She was surprise to find the two staring at her.

"Sai...and Lacus?"

Sai shrugged his shoulders. "She wanted to come with."

Lacus sighed. "Oh, don't act so surprised, I'm your friend too if I'm not mistaken. Though, I never really seem to have the time to talk with you two now do I! I was going to go over to Cagalli and Kira's, though, I found Sai walking toward your house and I just thought I'd drop in as well." Her smile vanished. "This isn't a problem now is it?"

Miriallia's eyes widened. "Oh, no no. You're very welcome." She smiled. "Come on in guys."

It was then that Lacus ran by Miriallia and jumped on the couch she had been sitting on earlier. "Spill!" She screeched.

"Uum...huh?" Sai was also cluless.

Lacus rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! You know what I'm talking about don't you?"

Mir looked over at Sai, then back at Lacus. "Not a clue..." Sure, she was trying to convince herself that, but the truth was that she really couldn't get it off her mind.

"The boy...The Buster pilot..." Lacus bounced on the cushions. "Him and his friend are something aren't they...a humourous couple." She giggled.

"Yeah they are." Miriallia smiled. Though, a lace of confusion came over her voice...or a fake at least. "What would he have to do anything with me though?"

"Oh come on Mir!" The girls looked in shock over at the recently silent boy, his eyebrows narrowed. "You know exactly!"

Miriallia was furious. "I thought that our encounter on the Archangel was never to be spoken again. Don't bring that silly incident up!"

"Silly incident! You almost killed the guy!" Sai calmed himself. "Though, I really wouldn't mind it now that I know how he hurt you, I thought you'd just finally lost it..."

"Oh please..."

"Oh please what Mir! You mean to say that you have no feelings for the guy!"

"What!"

"I know you do!"

"You need counciling. What's goin' on in that confused brain of yours."

"Dearka is nothing like Tolle." Miriallia's eyes darted up with anger. "You can never replace Tolle with that coordinator!"

"Who even said I was trying!"

"I did! You can't deny that you fell for that ZAFT pilot Milly, but you only did because you needed someone to protect you...just like Tolle said he would. You knew that if you fell for Dearka, he would be able to protect you!"

Tears fell from her eyes. "That's not true!"

"It is!"

"Just like you said Sai...Dearka is nothing like Tolle! He's rude, obnoxious, sarcastic...everything I hate. Tolle was kind, and he would always put me first! I miss him very much, so how dare you assume that I would try to put Dearka in his place! No one could fill the hole that he left behind when he died."

"You needed Dearka there for you, and as much as you hate to admit it, Dearka only stayed to protect you...because you protected him."

"I did nothing for him!"

"You did! You maynothavement to, but you showed him that you were there, on the ship he was trying to destroy. He knew, if he were to go back to ZAFT, they'd persue the Archangel again and he'd have to kill you. It doesn't matter if he hated you, he could never pull the trigger after meeting you like that. He'd seen your face so many times. I know you were the one who supplied his company and who hydrated him, gave him food. I know what you did..."

"What! What did I do!"

"You saved him from being executed..."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "I did, but it's not for the reasons you say it is. I just...didn't want to see anyone else get killed, and he's only a year or two older than me...how would I feel..."

"Exactly."

Her eyes darted up. "Huh?"

"You saved him, and he felt he needed to repay you. He protected the Archangel for you...and you fell for him, even though that was the complete opposite of your intention."

"No, I didn't."

"You deny it, but you wanted him safe, you cared for his life as much as he valued yours. He fell for you as well."

"No!"

"I'm afraid so Mir. Wasn't it strange seeing him today? You two were locked in eachothers gaze for minutes."

"I-"

"And what was he apologizing to you for..."

"It wasn-"

"I don't care if he needs you to live, I don't like him."

"Sai, don't worry."

"I don't like it Mir! You are a natural, Dearka is a full-blooded coordinator, it's wrong..."

"Since when do you care..."

"Since he came into your life...just, just do me a favor and stay away from him. I'm doing this for you." Sai walked calmly out the door and Lacus stared at Miriallia.

"What was that all about?" Lacus was terrified.

"I don't know, he's never acted like that before, he barely made any sense."

Lacus smiled. "Do you think he's right?"

"Wha- NO!"

"Oh come on, he has a very logical perspective if you were smart enough to follow his confusing point."

"Yeah but, it's all wrong."

Lacus giggled. "But according to what I heard you say during the conversation, it's all true."

"Huh?"

She sighed. "You confessed to everything, you saved him and you cared for him while he was taken prisoner...that is what happened right? From what I've heard, you two had a conflict, then he was sent to the cells."

"Yes, that's what happened. And yeah, I did, but that doesn't mean I love him...does it?"

"Not particularily. But the way you two met was kinda' convincing." She giggled.

Miriallia's eyes widened in realization. "What! You mean it was that easy to see!" Miriallia quieted down at the afterthought of what she'd just said. "What I meant to say is...was it that easy to...I mean...Was it that easy to guess that...No." Miriallia's toungue was tied. "What I'm saying is, if you thought that was the indication...other people might think so too?"

Lacus was almost falling over laughing, watching Miriallia trying to come up with the right words. She said through laughs, "Presicely."

Miriallia sighed. "This is gonna' be one hell of a year..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry about this chapter, but I wanted to leave it there 'cause I love that lil kinda cliffyish thing, lmfao. Sorry, I just needed this chapter to focus on that night and the characters thoughts. **

**Don't worry though, next chapter will consist of the next day, and the night I'm hoping. I hope this was a nice chap for you guys, it's moving slow, but if everything turns out the way I want in the next chapter, it'll get really far! **

**THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Melanie**

**P.S! There will be a warning before the next chapter! It's about the scenes that might take place in it. Please, read with caution! Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Suspision

**Hey everyone, this is my ninth chapter right? OMG! SO HAPPY! I've never continued a story before! Not as long as this at least…Oh yeah, thanks so much for all the reviews and how consistant you are with them, I'm so glad you guys like it!  
Special thanks to...**

**MXC - the show - rocks my socks- HIYO! Yo! Awsomne! I love insane people, we vcan be part of the insane asylum together! YAY! lol. I'm nuts though, you don wanna hang out with me, lmfao! I know, I wanted Kira to talk about all that stuff, it shows that he has nothing better to do, lol. Yzak...you donno if he's gonna talk 2 Shiho or not, I might not make him, you'll have to wait and see! OH! The closed off scene that's gonna happen in this or nextchapter, don worry, I'm explainin the full of what happens in the lil warning, so don't worry, but it dun give anything away, so I hope you still read it even if you don't like the subject!**

**Mahha55- Thanks for the review, I will don't worry!**

**Mystical Dreamz- HEY! THANKS! lol, yeah, everyone is saying that about Kira, hehe. Oh, bout Dearka, yeah, I kinda wanted him to be the interrigating type of character in the story, while still being his good old Dearka-ish self! The warning, yeah, I hope you still read the chappie, beneath, there's a warning and it tells kinda about what happens, but not really, plz read it, I hope you still read even if you don't like whats gonna happen, hope 2 hear from you again.**

**karri480- I swear 2 god, this reviewer response is gonna take up quite a bit of room god damnitt, lol. I HATE BROTHERS! Is he your big brother? Cuz I got three big brothers and my life is hell so I know exactly how you feel, lmfao! Oh and uh...I cry for no apparent reason sometimes... ;( lol. No seriously, it's so true it's not even funny, don't you dare laugh at me. lol. kk, bout the story, I know I know, It didn't move practically at all but I'm glad you still liked how it gave the thoughts and stuff, I just needed a nice, calm thinking type of chapter everyone could read to see into the minds. ITERRIGATION RULES! I needed Lacus to say that so that I could make Sai talk about it and yeah...sorry, lol. KK, what's all this chinese english crap you're talkin about, HAHA! LMFAO, I was laughing so hard. You were talkin about how their kids end up lookin cool, lmfao, omg that's awsomne! Yeah, Sai's a piece of poo, it's his own fault, he's the one who got mad at Dearka...Dearka's cool, shut up Sai... Hope you feel better soon! lol That was a really changy subjecty response...I change the subject out of nowhere...oh well. You might have to look back at your review to understand half the things I put in the response, lmfao! Thanks again! ONCE AGIAN! LOVE YOUR LONG REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WARNING! PLEASE READ! This is just a reminder that there will be an event taking place in this or the next couple chaptersthat some may disapprove of. The following scenes may contain brutal scenes and attempt of rape. Please read with caution, only read if you will not post hatful comments to the reviews.Reader descretion is advised...sorry... :( Hope you're still tempted to read.)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Suspision**

Dearka awoke from his slumber, feeling the rush of cold, freezing over his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dearka jumped up from his bed sheets. "W-w-what, th-the h-h-h-he-ll!"

"Get up, your alarm has been ringing for, oh, I dunno, about an hour or so." Yzak shook his head. "Retard."

Dearka crunched up into a ball, his knees to his chest. "Y-y-you did-dn't have t-to do th-that." Dearka ran his fingers through his blonde hair. His hair was parted and was lying down because of the water. He scratched his head and his hair kind of stood on end and puffed up, being dried slightly.

"Yes...I did, you would have never gotten up. Let's go, I'm already ready. We're gonna be so late and it is definately NOT my fault this time."

"I-it always is, Yz-zack."

"Come on Dearka, we have no time for...you-ness this morning!"

"That's not even a word."

"It is now, and HEY! You're talking in complete sentences again, that means you gotta get up!" Yzak picked up a pair of dark blue jeans and a black sweater and threw them hard at the boy.

Dearka just groaned and fell back down in his bed, hoping to get away with it.

"Not a chance..." Yzak shook his head. "Get back up! This isn't time for sleep, Dearka. Besides, isn't it kind of wet in that bed now..."

"Yes...But it's better than waking up at..." Dearka looked over at the clock. "7:30? OH CRAP! IT'S 7:30! YZAK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! GOD!" Dearka flung up from his bed, ran into the bathroom and started up the shower.

Dearka was no longer inthe boy's reach and Yzak rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and mumbled to himself, "You're right, Dearka, I'll think about that next time..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 hour later..._

"Milly! Hey!" Miriallia turned around to find one hell of a stressed out Cagalli running her way. Cagalli stopped infront of her, grabbing her knees and gasping for air.

"Didn't you hear me? I've been calling for the last, well, at least 5 minutes."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I...I kinda guess I've had a lot on my mind. Sorry, how are you?"

"Not bad, and you."

"Same old I suppose." Cagalli nodded her head in agreement, still breathing slightly hard.

"Cagalli, Miriallia...I- Oh Cagalli, what happened to you?" Lacus glared at her.

"Don't ask..."

"Uum, okay, so Miriallia..." She turned her gaze toward the other girl. "What do you think about Sai's little chat with you last night?" Lacus smiled.

Cagailli perked her head up. "Huh? What little chat?" Cagalli thought for a moment. "Hey wait, speaking of little chats...you should have heard the most stupid thing my brother was talking about last night!" She rolled her eyes. "What a freak."

"Why? What did he say." Miriallia's curiousity was getting the better of her.

"Well, I don't really know what his point was exactly...but..." Cagalli looked around. After seeing no one was coming, she motioned for the girls to huddle. "I think he was trying to say that you and Dearka...well, I don't know."

"What, what, what!" Lacus exclaimed happily.

"SSSSHHH! He said things like, it was good that you guys met and stuff, and that you'd become close to Dearka on the ship." Cagalli said, issuing toward Miriallia.

Miriallia sweat-dropped when Lacus piped up. "How funny! Last night..." Lacus pulled Miriallia's hand away when she tried to cover her mouth. "Sai came over and accused Miriallia of actually having feelings for Dearka, he was really serious!"

"Lacus!"

"What? It's no big deal or anything!"

"No big deal? You guys are accusing me of something that is clearly not true!"

"Oh, yeah?" Cagalli quirked a brow. "Well if it's clearly not true, then why were you trying so hard to keep the secret?" Cagalli and Lacus smirked evil grins.

"I-I...uum, well. Well, yeah, I-"

"Hey girls!" Athrun ran up to them.

Miriallia sighed. _Saved by the Athrun._

"Hey there Athrun!...What's the matter Cagalli?"

_Why am I blushing! Why am I blushing! _"Oh nothing...just practicing holding my breath.."

"Uum, okay." Confusion laced over them as they watched Cagalli practice "holding her breath".

"Anyway, can you guys help me today?"

"With what?" Miriallia asked.

"Well, I don't really know my way around the place. I was thinking of asking Dearka and Yzak for help. I don't even know why, maybe because I know them better and have known them for longer, but I decided on asking you guys instead 'cause they're really mean." Athrun complained.

Lacus and Miriallia giggled. "Of course, it's just another reason to skip class!" Miriallia grinned.

Cagalli had inched out of the little group bit by bit. What was wrong with her? Just then, she spotted two familiar faces in the crowd. She decided to run up to them, the reason? Who knows...

"Hello!" She smiled lightly, still kind of nervous. Why was she here?

"Uum, hi? I guess..." Dearka was a little confused.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Uum...walking..."

"Oh..uuh, cool. So you guys are friends of Athrun's right?" She was surprised to find the two boys laughing.

"Yeah...we're Zala's friends...kind of...in a way...maybe." Yzak replied. "Are you his friend?" He smiled.

She nodded. "I'm Cagalli."

Dearka almost choked. "Cagalli...uum, Yula...Attha?"

"Yeah...how did you know?"

Yzak started to laugh. "Yeah...you're Zala's blonde little girlfriend he met on the legged ship."

"I'm his what?"

Dearka smiled. "So true, that's all he talks about. 'Cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli...Cagalli. My god, you can't shut him up."

"He talks about me?" Cagalli started to blush.

"Oh yeah, all the time." Yzak replied casually. "It's kinda scary actually..."

"What kinds of things did he say?" Her interest was poking through her mind.

"Well, he doesn't really admit it bu-" Dearka stopped and smiled. "Why are you so interested?"

"Huh? Oh, no reason, just...curious I suppose..."

"Curious...hmm, you wouldn't, I donno...like Athrun by any chance would you?" Yzak smirked.

"Me? No way! It's just, I have this friend and she likes him..."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Well, Uuh, HER!" Cagalli pointed to the unsuspecting girl.

Dearka gulped. He sweat-dropped and tried to duck his head. "She...she likes Athrun?"

"Yeah...her name's Miriallia Haww."

Yzak started to crack up. He looked over the girls shoulder and at the strawberry-blonde girl, then back at the melloncolley Dearka. Still trying not to laugh, Yzak nodded. "Mm, hmm...I thought someone else liked her..." Yzak smirked and Dearka jabbed him in the ribs. "F!"

_Sorry Mir... _Cagalli bit her lip. _I'm making these guys think you like Athrun just so I can get out of the limelight...hey, wait a minute, I'm telling this to Dearka? _Cagalli looked at the blonde with sympathetically furrowed eyebrows, a look of deep solemn on his features. _Oh crap, could it be that what Kira thought was true, Dearka looks pretty distraught. Did he really fall for Milly? My god..._

"Hey you!" Yzak snapped his fingers.

She perked her head up and narrowed her eyebrows. "It's Cagalli!"

"Whatever, you kinda dazed out for a bit."

"Oh, I'm sorry, look, I better be getting back to my friends now-"

"Hey wait..." Dearka said shortly, still with a look like his dog just died. "Can you...show us around?"

"Huh?" Cagalli pondered. "Oh yeah, that's right. You guys don't know your way around Humberview do you?"

Dearka shook his head. "Just for one day? Can you help us out?" Yzak shook his head swiftly. "And don't mind Yzak...he's just kinda...sorta, half retarded. He'll shout for no aparent reason whatsoever sometimes."

Cagalli laughed at the boys humor. "Well..." She looked at her friends talking with Athrun, then suddenly, nerves rushed into her like a bullet. She looked back at Yzak and Dearka. "Okay, just this one time."

Dearka smiled. "Thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kira!"

Kira cocked his head to the side beforeentering the building. "Oh, hey Sai..."

"Why so glum?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He sighed. "It's just...I'm kinda worried about Miriallia..."

Sai smiled. "Why?"

"Well-"

"Hold up...I think I already know..."

"Then what?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I donno...what are you thinking?"

Sai let out one hell of a breath. "Well...to tell you the truth, I don't trust him."

"Dearka."

Sai smiled. "Yeah." It was reasuring to know someone understood his point.

"Me neither...but I think we might be getting the wrong impression."

"What?"

"Well, Mir is neglective to admit it but she does have feelings for him, and if she were to have feelings for him after what he did and what happened between them, he couldn't have been all that bad."

Sai didn't agree. Maybe there still was no one that was on his side; his point of view. He thought Kira would be the one to understand, and he did slightly, but Sai was getting the impression that Kira was actuallyhoping for the future of Miriallia and Dearka. He wouldn't have it.

"I won't let it happen Kira, I'm sorry."

"Sai...you're known for butting in, and I know that you're just looking out for her but, this time I think you should step dow-"

"Kira, stop it! I know she'll get hurt if they were ever to happen. Think of the type of guy Dearka is; think of who he is...what he's done. He's no goodfor her!Anyway, I know that Miriallia would never stoop so low as to envy him, so I'm not worried."

"Sai..."

It was then that Kira just decided to let the guy have his way. Sure, Sai was a good enough guy, warm-hearted and all. But when it came down to an honest argument, Sai could sure as hell put up a fight. Though still, Kira could not help but believe Sai would end up disapointed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Just after first period, everyone had a little time to kill..._

Lacus and Miriallia were giggling infront of Athrun, after he was told to walk behind them. They said that they didn't want him to hear what they were saying.

_Open enough, aren't they? _Athrun sighed. _I wonder if they're talking about me... _Athrun's thought was answered when Lacus turned her head, but quickly looked back in front of her at the realization that he had been watching.

"Okay, that's it!" Athrun ran ahead of the girls, stopping them in their tracks. "What have you guys been saying?"

Lacus and Miriallia looked at eachother and grinned. "Okay..." Miriallia looked at the boy smugly. "We'll tell you, but only if you'll do something for us in return."

Athrun gulped. "Huh? Like what..."

"I donno, get some inside info on...Kira!" Miriallia laughed. Lacus looked over with narrowed eyebrows.

"Milly!"

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Athrun quirked a brow.

"NO!" Lacus snapped.

"Calm down...It's not like everybody doesn't know it already, 'bout that ring..." Miriallia chimed.

"Huh? What ring...I'm confused."

Miriallia looked over at Lacus and laughed nervously. "Spoke too soon, huh..."

"Did Kira give Lacus a ring?"

"Nope." Miriallia grinned.

"Then what?"

"Lacus gave Kira a ring."

"What? When?"

"Like...during the war, right beforeyou all went out again...and when you kissed Cagalli."

Athrun eyes shot wide. "H-how did you know about that?"

"Athrun kissed Cagalli?" Lacus cocked her head.

Miriallia nodded her head. "Calm down, I know everyone here likes someone." She smiled.

"Like you?" Athrun quirked a brow.

"Oh, no...I mean everyone except me."

Lacus laughed. "Yeah right. I'm sure all of us have a little suspision about you and..."

Athrun smiled. "I think I know who too...But I find it really strange."

Miriallia sweat-dropped. _Lacus...you better not be thinking of who I think you're thinking of. _She twitched.

"Actually, Dearka Elthman is quite a funny character, I'm sure if you got to know him better he would be very kind."

_LACUS!_

"He is a good guy." Athrun frowned. "But he's very hurtful when he wants to be." He laughed slightly. "The biggest ass you can meet. And him and that silver-haired guy you saw with him the other day, they're inseperable." He rolled his eyes.

Lacus laughed. "Yeah...the Duel pilot right? Yzak.The Duel and the Buster pilots...I knew they were friends but..."

"They're more than that, Yzak hates people...period. But even though he had a record for being the most hateful towards naturals during the war, he came down to this school just because Dearka was going."

"They seem like nice people, even considering their past, it was quite funny how we met up with them the other day." Lacus thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I know. Poor Mir." Athrun smiled in Mir's direction, the girl now fuming. "She got stuck right in the middle of the limelight." He laughed.

"Yes I know. What a coincidence that it happened to be Dearka she bumped into."

Miriallia groaned. "Would you knock it off! I don't like Dearka, okay!" She clenched her fists at her sides. "Why would it even be a coincidence that we met up like that! It's not like Dearka and I had a relationship! AAH, what is wrong with you people! What is it with you guys that keep thinking I like Dearka!"

Lacus smiled. "Oh, but Milly, It's quite obvious that you did like him. What a cute little gaze you two shared the other day."

"What!"

"No, no. Lacus is right. And besides, why would you be acting so defensive?"

Miriallia's narrowed eyes went to calm and her whole body relaxed. "I can't win can I..."

"Not a chance."

Miriallia nodded her head slowly, turned around, and just left...while the two laughed silently and followed behind. (A/N: Pointless lil part wasn't it...hahaha, oh well! ...Hey, I write it as I think it!)

"Hey Milly! Athrun, Lacus!"

The three turned their heads to find Kira and Sai closely behind them, now walking by their side.

Kira took one look at Lacus, and blushed crazily. He turned his face and spoke with his back turned. "I have a couple things I gotta do, I'll see you guys later..." and he took off down the hallway.

Miriallia shot Sai an evil glare before turning her head swiftly the other direction. Sai moaned. Lacus, knowing what this was about, took Athrun aside for a moment. "Hey you guys, I'm just gonna show Athrun a couple things before second period, okay?"

"Well, Lacus...can't you take me with you?" She whined.

"No no, we're fine, you and Sai...uum, you can talk." She grinned and whispered a 'Run!' toward Athrun and they turned the corner, leaving the poor girl behind with Sai.

Lacus took a deep breath. "About Cagalli..." She spoke shortly, getting straight to the point.

Athrun was a little taken aback by the girls eagerness. "Yeah..." He quirked a brow. "What about her?"

"Do you...? Uum...do you..-"

Confusion laced the blunettes eyes. "Do I what?"

"Do you have any feelings for Cagalli?"

"What!"

"I know, I know! This is so random! But you need to answer my question. I really never had the time to talk to you about it. I thought this was as good a time as ever." She anxiously awaited his reply.

"Why are you asking me this Lacus?" He suspiciously questioned.

She sighed heavily. "It's alright if you don't I suppose...I just don't want Cagalli to get hurt is all."

"What? Why would she be hurt?"

"I know you guys had a moment in the Archangel a while ago and-"

"Hey...I told her that was a mistake!" _Even though I didn't think it was... _Athrun sighed mentally.

"She knows it was a mistake Athrun. But now...I believe she's developed strong feelings for you. You may not feel the same way, and she doesn't want to talk to you simply because you told her it was a mistake, and that she thought you wouldn't return any feelings.

Athrun looked deep in thought. _Is that what she's been thinking all this time? Damnitt...I screwed up again..._

"Athrun?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you should talk with her..."

"Maybe I should't Lacus, I know I'd just make it ten times worse than it is now?"

"You don't like Cagalli back, do you?" He didn't reply. The only thing Lacus got in return, was a small but colourful blush appear on the boys cheeks. Her eyes widened and she squeeled in delight. "OH MY GOSH! YOU DO!"

"SSH! LACUS! Keep it down okay..."

"You don't want her to know? Why not? Is there something wrong? Can I help you?"

"Calm down okay...jeez, it's not that big of a deal. I'm just nervous alright?"

"Okay, okay. I'll shut up."

Athrun thought for a moment. "Hey wait...about Dearka and your friend...what happe-"

"Oh yeah...I really need to tell you this! HEHE! This is why I didn't want Milly to intrude!Okay..." Lacus jumped in excitment.

After explaining the conversation that had occured last night between Sai and Miriallia, Athrun nervously shifted his wieght from foot to foot.

"Dearka doesn't like her does he?"

"I don't know."

"This is really wierd, I was just going along with it until now but everyone seems to be really sure about those two."

"Yeah, I do, Sai, Kira..."

"Kira does?"

"Oh yeah, he put up a big argumant about it last night with Cagalli apparently."

"I'd find that really strange for Dearka. The only time I'd known him was in the war and I'd always thought of him as someone like Yzak, always hated naturals and always will. But he's changed a lot so some things wouldn't surprise me." He shook his head.

Lacus nodded. "After the terror those two...not to mention you...put into the hearts of the men and woman on the Archangel when you guys were ordered to destroy it, it's nice to see that they're talking to eachother casually...as if it never happened."

Athrun smiled warmly. _Still as kind as ever aren't you Lacus..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MOST HORRIBLE CHAPTER EVER! But I needed it to lead up to the next chapter which I already know is gonna be awsomne! And don't worry when you see that there is more warnings in the future. I didn't quite get to that particular****scene yet so it will either be in the next chapter or the chapter after...NO LATER! I hope that now that you've seen the warning, that you'll still want to read my story!**

**OH! AND EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE MORE CHAPTERS THAN ONE AT A TIME NOW, PLEASE REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER ANYWAY IF YOU CAN! I LOVE THE REVIEWS AND DOING THE RESPONSES! THANKS!**

**Many thanks, Melanie.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Night to Remember

**Numereaux 10! YAY! I'm so exited. This is gonna be one of the greatest chapters ever! We're gonna get into every couple today, but mostly DxM, don't worry, you know me, GO DXM! As you know already, there are going to be scenes in this or the next chapter, (Believably this one) that contain scenes that many may dissaprove of, warning below.**

**:( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(  
This isn't fair...since I posted two chappies in a row...I don't get to write reviewer responses! NOOO!**

**SEE! THAT'S WHY! PLEASE REVIEW EVRY CHAPPIE! YAAAY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it or I'll rip your living heart out and eat it. HYPER!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WARNING!** **PLEASE READ! This is just a reminder that there will be an event taking place in this or the next couple chapters that some may disapprove of. The following scenes may contain brutal scenes and attempt of rape. Please read with caution, only read if you will not post hatful comments to the reviews.Reader descretion is advised...sorry... :( Hope you're still tempted to read.)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Night to Remember**

"Jerk."

"Lier."

"Repulsive."

"Naive."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Idiot."

I-Uum...Person who likes someone but doesn't admit it!"

"What the hell kind of insult is that!"

"A mean one."

"And a wrong one."

"Not true."

"Shut up Sai."

"Fat chance."

Miriallia crossed her arms. "You're the one that's in the wrong here."

"How so? I'm not the one who lies to my friends."

"I don't lie to you."

"You just don't admit things."

"Yes- NO!"

"Haha."

"SAI!"

"What."

"You've got to believe me. Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway. If I really did like him, which I'm not saying I do, you should have been okay with it, if you're that good of a friend."

"Everything you just said is wrong."

"How so?"

"Well...If you really didn't like him, which you do, I would have been fine. But since you do, I'm acting as a good friend, knowing that he is no good, and you should stay away from him. Mir, all I'm doing is looking out for you, you know that."

"Well you don't have to! First of all, I don't like him, and second of all, I can take care of myself."

"Okay, let's say you didn't like him..."

"I don't!"

"Let me finish. Let's say you didn't like him...I do trust you...but I don't trust him."

"What? Why not?"

"Do you see the way he looks at you. He's very fond of you Mir."

"He's not."

"Why are you so naive..." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not! Dearka is a good guy now, and he always was, I trust Dearka!"

"Exactly, you came too close to him on the Archangel that you'd trust him with your life."

"No, we were only friends on the Archangel Sai, you have to believe me. Besides, as good of friends we may have become on the Archangel...we kinda drifted apart, we barely even know eachother now, get off my back." Miriallia stomped into the girls changeroom to get ready for gym, and the boy, still not convinced did as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready?"

"For what?"

"We have gym next."

"Oh yeah! We don't have to change do we? 'Cause I'm really sensitive like that." Yzak quirked. "I donno, changing...with other dudes..."

Cagalli laughed. "Not today at least. It's only the second day of school for you guys so Mr. McRae won't mind I don't think."

Dearka crossed his arms. "I hate gym."

"Why?" Cagalli asked. "I love gym, I get to beat people up."

Yzak perked his head up. "We can beat people up?"

"Only if Mr. McRae does the defense classes that he has been. I'm really good at it. People hate us and they think that the only reason that we kick ass in gym is because we were in the war. It's so funny when Lacus throttles'em." Cagalli shook her head slowly with a smile. "Good times...Goood times."

"It's funny 'cause it's true, Lacus is a tank." Dearka laughed.

"Damn straight. When she faces off against the coordinator guys, they always make disgusting comments...if you know what I mean. They'll talk about her body...and it's gross, and then she gets pissed off and decks them. Hillarious."

Yzak smiled. "Yeah, I can't believe that Zala and the girl were actually gonna get married. I'm sure you're happy they didn't huh Cagalli..." Yzak smirked.

"Huh, what? NO! Oh you guys are stupid." The boys laughed. She scrunched up her face. "Gym...now."

Dearka's laugh died down and he shrugged. "Whatever." He peered into the gymnasium and was terrified to find that class had already started. They were all sitting on the floor and Mr. McRae was up at the front.

Dearka walked in, followed by Yzak and Cagalli. "Well well well, Mr. Elthman...Mr. Joule."

"Whatever..." Dearka replied. He was still upset about Mr. McRae not letting him and Yzak act stupid even though he knew it was...stupid.

"Don't reply to me with "Whatever"."

Yzak crossed his arms. "Whatever..."

"I'm sorry, do you boys want to cut your gym period short yet again?"

Dearka smirked. "Yes please."

The teacher shook his head. "Take a seat."

Dearka looked at the other students. "On the floor?"

"Where else?"

Yzak scrunched up his face. "I'm not sitting on the floor. What a way to make a guy feel insuperior." He rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately for you Mr. Joule and Mr. Elthman, this isn't the war, you _are_ insuperior here." He grinned.

"Yeah. Shut u-" Yzak looked over at Dearka who was shaking his head rapidly.

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind." Yzak smiled.

"That's right..." Mr. McRae turned around and Yzak pretended to shoot him in the back of the head before he turned around, earning laughs from some of the students...just not the ones who'd just found out their newclassmateswere in the war. (Bastards) "Right boys and girls. Dodgeball."

"O. M. G! I love this game! I totaly kick major ass!" Dearka grinned and grabbed a ball.

"Mr. Elthman, contain yourself." The old man took the ball away from the boy. "We need to pick teams."

"What? Teams?" Dearka sighed. "But back on PLANT, we didn't pick teams! We just picked up any kinda ball and smoked the shit out of eachother..."

"Yes well...many crazy things happen on PLANT." He mumbled.

Dearka narrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry..."

"Nothing."

"Are you actually insulting my home, 'cause I swear that I will kick the living sh-"

"Dearka!" Yzak's eyes widened. "Shut up."

Dearka looked back at the furious man. Dearka groaned under his breath and he was clearly unhappy with the rules. "I'm very sorry sir."

The man frowned. "Dearka, do you want to be expelled from this school?"

He rolled his eyes. "I didn't even do anything."

"To show that much disrespect toward a teacher is doing something."

"It's simple..._SIR,_ you disrespect me, I disrespect you."

He laughed. "Unfortunately...that isn't exactly the way things work here on Earth."

Yzak was starting to get fed up as well as Dearka. He was about to yell out when the man spoke. "I believe this will be a troublesome year with you two in my gym class. Though, you may not even be here for more than half of it."

Dearka quirked a brow. "Is that a threat?"

"It's simply a statement. Now, if you boys have nothing else to conclude, shall we begin?"

Yzak crossed his arms. "Whatever."

The man smirked and started to tap the students on the head. "1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2..."

After the teams had been made up, it was...

Team 1: Dearka, Yzak, Lacus, Sai, 8 people we don't even know...

Team 2: Kira, Cagalli, Miriallia, Athrun, 9 people we don't even know...

"Why hello there, it's seems we're on the same team!" Lacus wavedat the boys.

They looked at eachother then back at her. They then smiled mockingly and waved like idiots, though, Lacus wasn't offended at all...she thought it was cute how silly it was. (CoughWhat a freakCough)(Cries...thats what my friends do to me...)

Sai just stared at them like they were the spawns of Satan. Dearka faked a step forward and Sai flinched from his death glare. The boys laughed as Sai once again felt the pain of inferiority acting up in his nerves.

Dearka and Yzak saw the friends on the other team making up a plan. Just then, it hit Dearka. He looked at the brunette, former Strike and Freedom pilot and smirked. "As good and strong a coordinator as he may be, two on one aren't very good odds for him..." He mumbled. He looked at Yzak and motioned for him to huddle. Judging from the unique smirk Dearka had on his face, Yzak was exited...

"Okay everyone, begin!" Mr. McRae threw up the three balls and all the students ran for them, the unfortunate ones getting hit. Yzak let out an uncalled for laugh after he'd heard Dearka speak to him. Yzak nodded at his friend, and they went to grab the balls.

Being the skillful coordinators that they were, it didn't take long to get all three balls in their posetion...Dearka handling one and Yzak, two. Their classmates yelling for them to hand over the balls was of no use...as they didn't care.

"Ready Yzak..."

"You have no idea..." Yzak grinned. This was something he'd beendreaming about...even if it wasn't exactly the type of thing he'd planned, it was still the same idea.

Dearka chuckled. "GO!" He yelled. An unsuspecting Kira being drilled with three hardly whipped balls made the two boys holler in laughter. Kira's friends rushed over to him.

Yzak coughed. "You're out." He smiled. Dearka gave Yzak a high-five as their laughter slowly but surely died down, still, big grins stained their faces.

"No offense Kira...it's nothing personal but...we kind of hate you." Dearka and Yzak laughed.

Kira sat on the bench and Lacus and Sai sat with him. Cagalli flashed the boys a smile and shook her head before joining them too. Miriallia marched up to Dearka and Yzak.

"Why are you two so childish! That was stupid and idiotic! You should be utterly ashamed of yourselves!" She turned her nose.

Dearka scuffed. "We'll stop being so stupid and idiotic as soon as hitting Yamato hard with soft-balls stops being so funny."

Yzak looked over at Kira, then back at Miriallia. "Nope, still funny." They grinned. Miriallia growled and stomped away, taking a seat beside Sai.

Dearka shrugged. "Whatever."

"I thought you liked that chick."

"Whatever."

"Does that mean yes? Then maybe you shouldn't have said that to her. Oh yeah...she likes Zala doesn't she..."

"Whatever."

He sighed. "You do what you want to..."

"Whatever."

Yzak rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Dearka, where are you going? Kinesiology is last period."

"I'm not goin'."

"What?"

"I'm going home."

"But...you're...-"

"Skipping school? Yeah. You should try it sometime."

"Dearka, we could get into major trouble."

"Not when you know how to skip. You've never done it before 'cause you're too much of a teachers pet."

"I'm not!"

"Suit yourself. I'll see you at home. Have fun studying while I play my guitar or watch t.v." Dearka gave a fun wave and left through the building doors. He reached the middle of the parking lot.

"Dearka! Hold up!" Yzak ran to catch Dearka, Dearka not taking any time to stop or look around.

"Hey, look who it is. It's Mr. Kinesiology. What are you doin' way out here...class starts in..." Dearka looked down at his watch. "Three minutes." Dearka smirked.

"I-I'm...skipping...school?" Yzak sighed. "I'm skipping school."

"Good, join me in the festivities of...'Doing Nothing'! It's like a holiday."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"PHEW! I know eh! This is walkin' on thin ice for you isn't it!" Dearka yelled out, scattering birds from the trees in the park.

"Shut up Dearka! Keep your voice down! What if an adult spots us..."

"Yzak, we are adults."

"Technically not."

"Technically yeah. We're seventeen! You gotta live a little numb nuts!" Dearka grinned.

Yzak just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms solemnly. Dearka, noticing this, decided to piss im off. He pushed Yzak down to the ground and ran ahead of him. "What the hell was that for! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Yzak yelled, now trying to remove the dirt from his pants.

"Yeah! Like you can, you schronny, silver-haired, nerd!" Dearka laughed. "You've got the strength and determination of a chick!"

Yzak looked sad. "Girls can be very strong..." He mumbled, but Dearka heard him.

He laughed even harder. "You would know! I remember in third grade..."

"Dearka..."

"When that 300 pound, 8 year-old girl..."

"Dearka!"

"Kicked the living shit out of you."

"DEARKA! That was third grade!"

"That was funny is what it was."

"You're screwed."

Dearka opened his eyes to find Yzak running at him...about 5 metres away now. "Oh shit." Dearka started to run back in the direction of their apartment, laughing the whole way.

About ten minutes later, Dearka ran into the apartment and closed it quickly, locking the door. It was soon followed by a fast slam into the door from the other side.

"Okay okay..." A muffled voice spoke from behind the door. "I promise I won't kill you. I'm just..really, really tired." Yzak panted.

"Don't hurt me?"

"Won't hurt you, please, I need to sit down."

Dearka cautiously opened the door and Yzak practically fell in through the doorway from leaning. He crawled in from the ground. "That...was fun." He panted again and Dearka laughed.

"You know, you should seriously stop trying."

"Huh?"

"I'm better than you in every possible way."

Yzak chuckled to himself. "I highly doubt that." He said slyly as he slowly made his way up from the ground. He sat in the recliner and pulled up the footrest, clicking on the television. "South Park? They have South Park on Earth."

"Duh...Naturals make half the shows we watch..." Dearka smirked.

"Whatever."

"What time is it?"

Yzak looked at his watch. "'Bout 4 now. I guess we took up a bit more time outside than we thought. Schools over now..." Yzak looked down. "There goes my perfect record...already."

Dearka just grinned and shook his head. "You seriously gotta loosen up. Who honestly cares...besides you of course. It's not like the teachers do..."

"Yeah but I actuallywant to do something with my life...unlike you."

"Whatever." Dearka grinned.

"Shut up, you ruin my life."

"You know it!" (A/N: Wow...I got outa that phase for a while but omg...it's BACK!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_6 hours later... _(Wow...time flies when you're havin' fun huh...)

"Library's closing girls, time to head home for you three. I'm really sorry, but my shifts over. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The old man shrugged.

They sighed in unison. "Sorry Mr. Lougue." Miriallia gathered her books. (By the way...that's pronounced...Mr. Loge. :)

"You know, we could all study at my house." Lacus kindly offered.

"That's a great idea. I'm comin' with. Mir?" Cagalli quirked a brow.

"Sorry guys, it is actually getting pretty late. I live further than you guys so by the time I want to head home, it'll be even darker than it is now."

"Aww! C'mon!"

"Sorry Lacus, I really can't. My parents are away and my brothers will kill me. I'll study by myself. You two go ahead, I'll see you at school tomorrow okay? No worries..." She faked a smile.

"Well...alright. But it's really dark to be going home yourself, you sure you can handle it?"

"I'll be just fine. Don't you worry about me."

The girls walked outthe library doors and said their good-byes. "You take care. And don't you dare go walking down any dark alley ways, those god damn creepy hobo freaks..." Cagalli shivered.

Miriallia laughed. "I won't, promise. Bye!" She waved her hand slightly and started in the other direction of the girls.

Miriallia walked down the streets of the small town called Bolton, until she came to a couple stores. There was a convenience, grocery, make-up, and music store.Regreting not having any money, she shivered slightly at the swift wind, realizing her clothing was thin. She sighed in discontent, readying herself for the long walk she knew she had ahead.

She came to a small, dark path inbetween two buildings. _Okay...so a little shortcut would do me better than worse I suppose. Sorry Cagalli. _She smiled in thought of her friend.

The girl's thoughts were interrupted when something caught her attention. Though, there didn't seem to be anyone around. She was well into the dark path now. _Who would be out here at this time of night...well, except for me of course. _She pushed a button which illuminated her watch. It read 11:00. Time had passed since she'd left the library. She decided to persue her walking.

Though, she knew she'd really spotted something this time, right in the corner of her eye. There was no mistaking it. She turned swiftly. "Wh-who's there!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh shit!"

"What! What happened?"

"My guitar string!"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It snapped, dumbass!"

"So..."

"SO? My god, I'm sorry if I can't play a guitar that has five strings Yzak, but I'm not THAT talented."

"So fix it."

"I can't you retard, I didn't buy this string."

"Huh?"

"I don't have an extra third string! I can't fix it if I don't have the right materials."

"I'm sure the music store is open, just go out."

"I'm not goin' out, it's 11:00 for god's sake."

"Well, you can't do it tomorrow 'cause we've got school, and right after that, didn't you say you were going to that guitar thing?"

"What guitar thing?"

"You told me you were goin' to that band shit."

"Oh yeah...well damn."

"What is it anyway?"

"It's where...like a bunch of guitarists and other musicians come and have like...a party thingy. It'll mostly be coordinators 'cause it originated on PLANT. But since the guy who hosted the parties used to be my old mentor and he moved down to Earth, he wants me to come..."

"Haha, and you're supposed to bring your guitar right?" Yzak laughed.

"Shut up, dick face." Dearka slipped on hisjacket and grabbed his acousticguitar, sliding it into the protective case.

Yzak's laughter died down. "Hey..." He cocked a brow. "Where you goin'?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I really don't have any other choice now do I. Wanna come with?"

"No thanks, you freeze to death by yourself." Yzak smirked.

"Jee, thanks." Dearka intertwined his fingers. "You're a real friend." His eyebrows narrowed as he picked up his black guitar case and headed out the door.

"Whatever." Yzak shrugged.

Dearka exited the apartment building, crossing the street. He tried to retace his steps of where he'd seen the store earlier since he'd been here on Earth. Seeing his own breath, he pulled his jacket closed and decided it was for his own well-being if he kept moving. He looked up at the street lights, seeing the names of the roads attached to them. "Main Street...that's right..."

Dearka turned down onto the road. "Ha, perfect. I knew it, a coordinators memory has no flaws." He grinned in satisfaction. Running toward the store, he quickly stepped in and asked the man for the right, acoustic, third nilon string. He paid the man $4.00 for a pack just for the hell of it before exiting the building.

Dearka was ready to leave for home, when he heard a familiar scream in the opposite direction. It was a woman, no doubt. She kept yelling and he was able to keep track of her voice. He came to a dark, long pathway, identifying the screams were coming in that exact direction.

_Who is that...I-I know who that is! I've heard this voice before. _Dearka was well aware, however, that a voice will change inrecognision when it's in an unusually high or low tone. He still had no idea who he was persuing.

He came to a small clearing in the path. He panted slightly from running down the path and it didn't take him long to get well into the darkmaze of trees. It was almost pitch black outside, though, Dearka proudly could stillsee slightlywith his coordinator abilities.

He could clearly see the silhouette of a man, standing over the screaming woman. He was quite bulky and had a big body structure, a rather obese man, but not by too much.The man grabbed her and started to thrash her, throwing her to the ground. Dearka looked at the guy, he couldn't have been any more than his age. In an attempt to cut her, the guy grabbed a half-full beer bottle and smashed it on her wrist, fuming the air with the scent of alchohol.

The woman screamed in excruciating pain. Blood leaked from her wrist, it had just missed her veign. The smell of blood sickened the blonde. "PLEASE! LET ME GO!" The woman screamed as the drunk picked her up by the hair.

Dearka was almost too shocked to do anything until he heard her voice up close. _No...M-Miriallia? It can't be you, please don't let it be you! _Dearka saw the man rip some of her clothing. He better not have been intending to do with her as Dearka thought.

Dearka walked up from behind. He tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey ugly." He turned in rage, throwing the girl to the ground harshly. "EAT THIS!" Dearka clenched his fist and smoked him in the side of the face, then kneeing him in the stomach. "Cheep shot...yes. Though...completely worth it." Dearka smirked.

He was surprised to see the guy back up again within 15 seconds. The guy tried to punch Dearka, but was obviously too drunk to see straight, especially in this dark. Dearka even had a little trouble with his sight at this point. Dearka just kept easily dodging his moves.

He chuckled. "You know...if you keep doin' this, you're gonna make yourself pass out big guy." Dearka ran back a bit, patiently waiting for the man to run at him. After egging him on, the drunk jaggedly ran toward Dearka. Just in the knick of time, Dearka ducked down and the man tripped over his crouched position and fell to the ground hardon concious. "Wow...you were tough weren't you." He shrugged sarcastically.

Dearka walked over to the girl. _Don't be her! PLEASE! I swear to god, if it's her I'll..._ Dearka turned the girl over, trying not to disrespect her even if she was knocked out. He tried to shield his eyes from the revealed positions the drunk had left on the girls body from ripping up her clothing.

Dearka took one look at the womans face and immediately turned back around and pulled out a pocket knife. Advancing toward the onconcious drunk, he pulled his right hand containing the knife far up in the air, readying himself to strike his throat. Dearka flung his arm harshly foreward, though, stopping himself midway.

_No, I can't do this anymore. I'm not this type of person, notlike I used to be. I've slaughtered well enough in the time of my living, no more._

Dearka still felt guilty for feeling like this man should die. But the shame was different. He was going to kill this man for a reason. Well, good reason or no, he was a changed man.

"I won't kill you...I'd feel too sorry for the inhabbitance of hell..." He dead panned as if the waisted pile could hear him. "You rot here for all I care. I didn't kill you, I just left you." He felt like spitting on him, maybe roughing him up just a little bitmore. Though, he felt the guy was in for a rough enough night as it was. "You have no idea how god damn lucky you are, you drunk bastard."

Dearka sealed his pocket knife and slowly made his way over to the girl._I'm so sorry Miriallia...you're safe now._

Dearka picked her up bridal style and walked past the drunk, taking one last kick to his gut. He started to leave the dark pathway. "Fuck...You are gonna have one hell of a hangover."

Dearka didn't know what to do with her. It's not like he knew where she lived. Even if he did...what the hell would he say to her parents. _I know! ...Just smile and say, "Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Haww...I beat up your daughters rapist!"_ He thought sarcastically to himself.

"Like hell that's gonna work." Dearka sat down on a nearby bench and set the girl on his lap, hoping nobody was around art that hour...thinking he was a raging psyco path. He rolled his eyes.

"Dearka?"

_Oh shit... _Dearka turned his head to find none other than the annoyingly familiar face. "Ath-Athrun?"

"What...are you, uum...doing?" He looked down at the girl in Dearka's arms. And then it hit Athrun. "Hey wait! Isn't that Miriallia?"

Dearka sighed. "It is."

Athrun took another look at her, finally realizing what he was doing, and tried to avert his eyes from her slightly exposed body. "What...-?"

"Please don't ask." He whimpered. "You would make my life...sooo much easier if you just...didn't ask!"

Athrun put his hands infront of his face. "Okay, calm down." He lowered his arms and sat beside him.

"You know what Athrun...you take her, k?"

"What! Why me!"

"She obviously likes you better, just take her..." He sighed.

"What? Why would she like me?"

"Cagalli told me all about how Miriallia has this huge crush on you..."

"Dearka..." Athrun sort of chuckled. "Cagalli likes me..."

"What! How do you know?"

"Lacus clued me in at school, she seems pretty sure of herself." Athrun cocked his head and grinned. "You didn't ask her if she liked me did you...Dearka...?"

"Yeah, I did. And she said that Mir liked you."

"Ha. Cagalli's insane." He laughed.

"What! Damn, what'd I miss?"

"Well, did you imply that she liked me?"

Dearka chuckled to himself. "Yeah...that was funny..."

"Well, Dearka, do you think she would tell you the truth?"

"Uum, no?"

"And she said that Miriallia liked me to coverit allup for herself."

"Oh I see...ha, well I sure misunderstood."

Athrun laughed. "Yeah, Miriallia wouldn't like me. Everyone's been saying who she likes. If it's anyone she likes, it's yo-"

"Huh?"

"Uh-OOOH! Look at the time, my god, it's like..." He looked down at his watch. "Past midnight! I'd better be off!" Athrun sweat-dropped. Athrun was quite a distance away now.

"Athrun! Wait!" He yelled out.

"See you at school tomorrow Dearka!"

"But I-" Dearka voice turned from a yell to a small mumble. "I wanted to know what you were going to say."

Dearka walked down Main Street, past the guitar store, thinking about the recent events that had taken place in the last hour or two. What were the odds of all that happening in one night. Dearka came to the street lights right across from his apartment, staring up at his room. He turned his gaze back to the young, beautiful girls adoring face.

_What...what if Athrun was about to say what I thought he was..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**OMGOMGOMG! I'm so happy. I got some pretty good chapters done and I really hope you guys liked it. I really hope you guys were okay with the events that took place in the recent chapter!**

**Okay, for the people who still want to read my fic...lmfao. I'll really try to update soon this time, it's just that these two chaps happened to be the longest I've done so far and I did them both at one time, it took a while but I'm so glad it's done so you can read it and I can continue! REMEMBER! If there's any things you wanna see in the next chapter, please tell me, I might just do it! COME ON:p lol**

**There'll still be lotas of cool stuff and I'm hoping this is where Milly and Dearka's relationship starts a lil better but they'll still have their ups and downs so it won't be boring for ya! I'm continuing the fic with no end in sight! WAHOO!**

**Hyperness, Melanie!**

**P.S! Try to review each chap I did! I just LOVE reviews! I'm review crazy. I'm drunk on it, it's like drugs. TOODLES!**


	11. Chapter 11: What a Time for Romance

**I'm so happy that Mystical Dreamz and kari480 reviewed both my chappies and I hope they do the same in the future. I hope to update two chappies in one point in time again. I'm excited to see that you guys updated so quickly.**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOO PLEASED TO READ THAT YOU GUYS LOVED IT! So happy you're gonna continue my story! YES!  
Special thanks to the following reviewers...**

**Mahha55- Thank you soo much! And don't worry, I don't intend to stop:)**

**ccsketch- Oh, I'm really sorry. I've been trying to pay attention to Yzak and Shiho. I promise I'll do something about it in the upcoming chapters. I've just kept putting it off and putting it off and now someones getting tired of it, lmfao. So I promise. Sorry for the delay. Glad you like what you've read so far and hope you read this to see some YxS!**

**Angel of Dreams- lol, thank you for the feedback. Sai's a jerk. lmfao. Thanks for the compliments and we're getting right on with the scenes that occured last chapter in this one so you won't have to wait! Don't worry about Mir by the way, you'll find out about her wrist in a bit...**

**kari480- Lmfao, I love Kira too but I couldn't resist a dodgball game without those two kicking the shit outa Kira, lmfao, glad you thought it was funny! Lmfao, yeah...damn drunken hobo's! Poor Milly huh! Dearka saves the day cuz he's just cool and everbody likes him, lol. Oh, and you'll find out about her wrist soon! lol. You know...I hate it when something goes on for too long in a story that keeps a couple apart. Like I hate the ones that have memory loss for like, a year! So I couldn't stand too many chappie's goin' by where Dearka thought Mir liked Athrun cuz of Cagalli, I had to make that last bit clear up for all you guys! OMG! I cannot wait to read your story! I'll review it every damn moment I get, lmfao. CAIO! P.S- SOUTH PARK KICKS ASS!**

**Mystical Dreamz- Wow, you're one of my biggest fans, I can tell. I'm so happy that some people like you are really into my fic and are gonna read it 'til the end! Like I said in kari480's response...I hate dragging on something that keeps the couple apart so I couldn't stand Dearka thinking Milly liked Athrun for too long. IT WAS TEARING ME UP INSIDE! Lmfao. Dearka's got a lota thinking to do, TRUST me, lmfao. HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO:)**

**Kanushu-Minushuwa- lol, sorry bout the lil cliffie! I needed to make it a bit suspensful for u! And I guess it worked cuz you seem pretty excited and anxious, lmfao. That's a good thing. Thanks for the comliment about my name, I love it too, I wanted to make a funny name and yes, it is so true cuz Dearka is awsomne and he deserves someone to make a cool name about him, lmfao!**

**Thanks everyone for liking everything even though the warning may have caught some ppl off gaurd! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What a Time for Romance**

_W-Where am I...It-It's so dark I...can't see. What...happ-pened..._ The sound of music filled the girls ears. It was as if it was right there, right next to her...like it was trying to comfort her, to tell her it was okay. _Where is that...that music, where is it coming from?_

Her eyes slowly started to open. At first it was a little bit blurry, as her lashes covered up the small part where she had opened her eyes. Still, the music kept on playing. She soon began to see quite clearly as her eyes widened further.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed her loudest as she tried to squirm her way up from whatever she was in. She looked down at the sheets. She was in a bed. But...this wasn't her bed.

"Miriallia. Miriallia! Calm down! You're fine!"

She looked up at the man who had just spoken to her. She bit her lip. "DEARKA!" She screamed. "What the hell am I doing here!"

"Look, just stay calm, I'll explain everything."

She wasn't convinced. "Oh my god. This can't be happening to me..."

Dearka smiled and set down his guitar. "Yeah well, it is."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She then finally realized the clock in the corner of her eye. "Holy shit! It's like, the middle of school!" Miriallia just noticed what she'd said. "Oh, I'm sorry for my language."

Dearka quirked a brow. "You'repractically a saint compared to Yzak..."

Miriallia shook her head swiftly. "I need to go to school, I'll ask you about the details later." She still seemed quite mad.

She nudged her knees through the covers and flung them off with her feet. She gasped and pulled them back over. "OKAY! That deverves explaining RIGHT now!" Her narrowed eyes pearced Dearka's skin.

He was starting to become annoyed and picked his guitar back up. "Look, I didn't do it okay." He shrugged. "Your clothing was ripped last night, I had nothing to do with it."

"Then what happened!"

"You honestly don't remember?"

"NO! Clue me in!"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Why not!"

"It's embarrasing!"

Miriallia stopped. "What?" She furrowed her brows. "What happened to me?...is it embarrasing?"

"Yes, now leave me alone. You're quite a bother you know that!"

"Huh?"

"You're a handful!"

"I am not!"

"Well, I don't want to argue with you right now. You're all witchy!"

Her eyes widened. "I'm not witchy! How dare you call me that!"

"Okay, you weren't witchy before, but ever since I came to this school you have been!"

She persed her lips. "If you're not gonna tell me why I'm here in the first place then...I'm leaving!"

"Good riddance." He rolled his eyes as he continued on playing his guitar.

Miriallia used one hand to pull the sheets over her partly exposed body, but when she used her other hand for support to lift herself up off the bed, she fell back down and cringed in pain. She gasped.

"Don't move." She heard Dearka say. She was a little frightened by hearing him speak because he didn't turn or anything, he just kept the focus on his guitar.

"What...my wrist." She looked down at her wrist which was wrapped in a black cloth. "What...-"

"Don't touch it, unless you want to start bleeding again."

"I w-was...bleeding?" She discreetly disobeyed her orders as she took the wrapping off bit by bit. When she gasped at the sight of the wound, it caught Dearka's attention.

He turned swiftly as her wrist started to bleed. "HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Dearka dropped the guitar and ran to the bedside. He ripped the cloth from her hands and began to wrap her wrist once again.

Miriallia just watched in fear. She was very frightened now. She didn't know that Dearka would snap at her like that. "I-I'm, sorry." She apologized quietly.

"Don't do that, are you insane! I told you it would bleed, don't you know how to listen!"

"Jeez! I said I was sorry!"

"Not good enough!"

"Why are you acting like this! You're being a cold-hearted jerk!"

"Yeah? Well maybe I wouldn't be yelling so much if you weren't so god damn ungrateful! You could've died and for saving you, all I get is a screaming 16-year-old girl that won't shut the hell up!" Dearka stopped immediately. The room was completely silent.

About a minute after Dearka had securly tied the cloth, she spoke quietly. "What really did happen Dearka?"

He sighed. "I told you, I don't really want to talk about it."

"I need to know."

He looked away and sighed, feeling blood rush to his face."You were outside. I don't know where you came from or why you were out at that time...but it had to be around 11:30 to 12." She sat up and listened contently. "I was picking up some stuff from the store and I heard a scream. I just followed the voice and it lead me to you...-" She gasped. "What?" Dearka asked.

"I...I know...I remember."

He flinched. "What do you remember?"

"There was a man. No wait! I'd just come from the library, and I left Cagalli and Lacus." She started to pant. "Th-the man, I saw him in that short cut I took. Oh man!" She complained. "I knew I should've listened to Cagalli!"

"Do you remember what he did to you?" Dearka sort of found this easier. He didn't really want to tell the story.

A tear slid down her cheek. "I do. He started to hit me, and threw me down. He was drunk and he had a beer bottle." Miriallia looked down at her wrist. "And that's when he cut me. I remember hearing another voice, then he threw me back down and..."

"And?"

"It just...went black. I don't remember." She looked up at him with sorrowful and regretful eyes. "It was you...What'd you do to him?"

Dearka smirked and picked up the remote, turning the t.v to the nearest news channel. The femalereporter spoke infront of a serious scene. Miriallia recognized the scene as the route she'd tried to take as a short cut the previous night.

_"It happened right here on main street in humber park. A presumably intoxicated man suffers injuries from a scene taken place last night around midnight. He suffers head injuries and a broken rib, many dislocated bones as well.There are no further details on his condition but he is said to need medical treatments and surgury that will take over a month, maybe even more considering other patients that need doctors and surgeons. Only a young man, assumed to be between the ages of 15 and 25. Police recovered seperate blood that does not share the type with the man, now confirmed as Tabrian Oshimaki."_

He clicked off the t.v and shrugged. "He's pretty damn lucky I decided not to use this..." Dearka pulled out his pocket knife and set it on the small stand. "I almost did eh...I still feel guilty." Dearka narrowed his eyes. "But he got what was comin'! I don't care if he dies or not. I know that's not right but..."

Miriallia's solomnly furrowed eyebrows caught his attention.

"What?"

She cocked her head. "You're so...weak."

"What! I'm not weak."

"You didn't want him to die right infront of you did you...You didn't want him to be killed directly at your hands. And you still want him dead because...he hurt me? Is that why?"

His eyes widened. "I-...NO! You have nothing to do with it!" He yelled. Why was he getting so upset? "I just can't stand anyone who does that to a girl! That's not a crime! Anyone would do the same!"

"They wouldn't..." She smiled. "They'd be too afraid."

"No! I am not weak and I would have killed him!"

"But..."

"But I just...! I was just being a good person, like anyone would! I'm the good guy okay! Everyone likes the good guy! It's like in the movies! I saved the girl and didn't kill the bad guy, I just got him jailed!"

She giggled slightly.

"How do you find this funny!"

"Dearka, you didn't get him jailed, you wanted him dead. A "good guy" wouldn't want to kill him. You just left him there to die so that you wouldn't feel the guilt and shame of killing him and watching him die directly infront of you with your own two hands. The only time a good guy wants someone dead is when they cross the line...when they hurt them or the people they love."She frowned. "If you're the good guy, then why did you want him dead, what did he do to you personally?"

"I-!"

"You what?" Her shoulders tensed."Do you have nothing elseto say? Can you not retalliate? Face it Dearka, you painted yourself into a corner. You're stuck and have no explanation or excuse."

Dearka furrowed his eyebrows. She wasn't right! She couldn't be. But why DID he want him dead. The good guy doesn't do that. It's not like Dearka knew him personally. But though, in all those good guy movies, the good guy doesn't know the girl he saves either. Dearka did...and it truly WAS only after he'd confirmed that it was Miriallia did he want the guy dead. Dearka looked back at her pale face. It couldn't be...He...didn't love her.

"I don't understand Dearka! I know you wanted to protect me! But why! Why did you sav-" Miriallia was interrupted when Dearka weakly dropped to his knees by her bedside and locked his lips with hers.

At first she tried to struggle her way out, her eyes shot wide. After a moment, she became completely relaxed, slowly shuting her eyes and returned his kiss. She put her hands up to his face and he kept his tight grip on her shoulders.

They slowly broke away. Dearka felt so embarrased, not knowing exactly what she was gonna say next. And then she spoke quietly. "I guess...that answers my question." She touched her fingers to her lips as he turned his head, unable to look at her.

Miriallia was beginning to become fed up with him not looking her in the eye, so she turned his head toward her and to his surprise, they were once again overwhelmed by eachothers lips. (A/N: See, I really don't give a fuck if you didn't get all that good guy shit...cuz I thought it was cute and I hate all of you anyway sooo...me author...my rules! hehe, good! >:p)

As if on que, the door swung open. "This is what I get if I leave a player alone with an unconcious woman for too long. I got the gauze." Yzak held up a bag. "If you two could get your grabby little hands off one another that would be just super and I wouldn't have to throw up. Thanks."

Dearka and Miriallia released eachother and turned their gazes away, soon focused on what Yzak had brought in the bag. "Here." He spoke. He threw a couple of gauze in Dearka's direction and he caught it right between his eyes before it could hit him.

"Thanks Yzak."

Miriallia alomost choked on her own throat. "Th-that's...Yzak?"

"Yeah, he's my friend."

"I-I know that but...he's the Duel pilot right?"

"Was..."

She looked at the former Duel pilot and gulped. _Right, I remember seeing him with Dearka. I noticed him a lot in the last battle with Genesis too. He helped Dearka get back to the ship. I can't believe I'm seeing him up close now, he was the pilot of one of the four who were trying to destroy us for so long. It's really wierd to see him like this, he's just young too. I always thought of the four pilots as...mean, they WERE coordinators after all. But then again, Athrun and Dearka were two of those four as well. Oh my god! And I can't believe I just kissed Dearka! I need to get out of here! This isn't right!_

Dearka smirked. "You're not going anywhere if that's what you're thinking. Not alone at least."

Miriallia's eyes shot wide. _What! So coordinators can read minds now too huh! _She was beginning to lose her temper.

Dearka took the gauze out of the rapping and began to take off the black cloth. He threw it to the side on the bed and began to unwravel the gauze to apply it to her wrist. He began to do so. "So Miriallia."

"Hmm?"

"Do you have anyone you trust to come pick you up? School just ended..."

"What...I..."

He grinned. "Unless you want to walk the streets in that clothing, which is fine with me of course."

She narrowed her brows. "My parents aren't home, only my brothers."

"Are they older than you?" She nodded. "How many do you have?"

"Three."

"Three big brothers? Your life must be hell..."

"It is." (A/N: I CAN FRIGGIN RELATE! THREE BIG BROTHERS! THAT'S GOTTA BE A PAIN IN THE ASS HUH!)

"Can you call them and tell them to pick you up."

No..."

"Well, why not?" He finished wrapping the gauze.

"They're jack ass's. They're kinda like you." She crossed her arms. Yzak laughed slightly.

He narrowed his eyes. "How are they like me?"

"'Cause they like to be funny, andsarcastic. They make a serious situation into a joke. I like how my brothers are like that but this just isn't the situation where they can get a good laugh out of it!" She half yelled.

"Okay okay, I can relate. So do you have any...girl-friends you can call up?"

Miriallia thought. "Yeah, I do. I'd rather call them."

Dearka tossed her the phone and sat by Yzak as they started to talk. Miriallia dialed the number and the boys were surprised to actually hear half the conversation.

"MIRIALLIA! What the hell! You know you worried us to death! Where the hell are you!" Miriallia took the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf.

The boys heard every word and started to laugh.

Miriallia put the phone back up to her ear. "I'm..."

"You're where!"

"I'm at..."

"Are you at someones house?"

"Yeah...kind of. I'm in their apartment."

"Whose apartment! C'mon Milly! Help me out here!"

"I can't say."

"TOO BAD! If you want help then you gotta tell me-!"

"I'm in Dearka and Yzak's apartment!"

There was silence on the other end. "And why do you need help...?"

"My clothes are ripped."

"Oh my god. Mill, what exactly did you do at Dearka's apartment..."

Dearka and Yzak unfortunately with their supreme coordinator hearing could hear the entire conversation. Miriallia moaned. "It's not what you think! You're being stupid!"

Dearka narrowed his eyes. "Who is that?"

Miriallia looked up at Dearka. "It's Cagalli."

"Huh?" Cagalli asked.

"I was talking to Dearka."

"Oh."

"Gimme the phone!" Dearka ripped the phone out of Miriallia's hands. "Girls talk for like...hours without getting to the point of the whole thing." Dearka rolled his eyes. "Hello?"

"Hey Dearka. Why is Miriallia at your apartment?"

"She just is. Are you gonna come pick her up or not!"

"I donno..." She replied slyly. "Tell me what happened and I'll take her off your hands."

He growled. "NO! She doesn't want anyone to know."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. It was just a question."

"Hey Dearka!"

"What? Who's this?"

"Lacus!"

"You're at Cagalli's house."

"Uh huh!"

"Super...Will you come pick Mir up?"

"Depends."

"What! Depends on what!"

"What happened?" She questioned slyly.

"Holy shit. I do not have time for this!" Dearka slammed the phone down on the reciever.

Dearka threw some sheets at Miriallia and grabbed her hand. Dragging her down in the elevator shaft, and out the front doors. Some people had stopped to look as it seemed that the girl was nude under the sheet. Yzak stayed behind and didn't think anything of it. (Good old Yzak)

Dearka hoisted her up in the seat of the jeep and closed the door, only to reappear on the other side in the drivers seat. "We're going."

"Not home..."

"Yeah, I'm takin' you home, give me directions. I got places to be, I got a life ya know."

"I'm not going home." She stated simply.

"What? Well, you gotta go somewhere."

"Then drop me off at Cagalli's house."

"Whatever."

"Want me to tell you where to go?"

"I know where it is."

"How?"

"I know where Kira lives."

"Why? You hate Kira."

"Yes...but I don't hate Athrun and Athrun's like, in love with the guy. He told me."

"Okay, I get the first part." She smirked. "But why'd he tell you?"

"'Cause I'm cool, now shut up or I'll drop you off on the corner with all those chinese people by the bus station."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't get you! One minute you're all nice, and the next minute you're the devil! Why are you so mean all the time!"

"I'm not, I just don't like you!"

"Then why did you kiss me!"

"Why'd you kiss me back!"

There was silence. Miriallia crossed her arms and Dearka kept his narrowed eyes fixed on the road.

She soon loosened up and looked over at the distraught coordinator. "You only kissed me to shut me up, didn't you..."

Dearka's narrowed eyes turned to mush as he heard the words escape hermouth. He let out a tired and solemn sigh. "No."

"Then why did you do that?"

He didn't reply to her question. He was saved when he pulled up to Cagalli's house.

"Miriallia!" Two girls happily exclaimed as they darted through the front door.

"Do you know what tonight is?" Dearka heard Lacus say.

"The dance!" Cagalli finished for her.

Dearka almost choked. "The what?" He asked. They didn't even know he was listening in until now.

Cagalli smirked. "Jeez Dearka, don't you have a date..."

"I'm going with Kira." Lacus blushed.

"Yeah, thanks to me!" Cagalli laughed. "Both you and Kira are too damn shy to do anything for yourselves. Your relationship just needed some good old Cagalli fixing! Yeah...I'm cool."

Miriallia smiled. "Do you have a date Cagalli?"

"Ha...funny story...-I-"

"She doesn't. But I know who she wants to go with!"

"Zala right?" Dearka piped up from inside the jeep.

Cagalli flinched. "How would you know something like that!"

"He told me." Dearka grinned.

"WHAT! How would Athrun know something like that..." Cagalli glanced over at Lacus slyly who was now nervously laughing.

Lacus scratched her head. "Uum...sorry?"

"Not good enough!" Cagalli crossed her arms when suddenly, realization hit her. "Wait...Athrun knows I like him? Oh my god!" Cagalli ran into the house.

Dearka crossed his arms and chuckled to himself. _Girls are so wierd. _"Oh wait...damn, I gotta go." He mumbled to himself while looking down at his watch.

"Where are you going?" Lacus looked over Miriallia.

"I got this music thing I need to go to..."

"Aren't you going to the dance?"

"No. Like Cagalli said, I don't have a date. Besides, why would I wanna go anyway?"

"Maybe 'cause it's fun?"

Dearka laughed. "Yeah, right. See ya!" He gave a slight wave as Miriallia and Lacus waved back and entered the house.

Lacus looked Miriallia up and down. "Miriallia...what the hell happened to you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yzak flipped around on the t.v until he came to one particular channel that hosted a familiar building in the area. A man stood infront of it.

_"As you can see folks, Humberview is already getting settled for their annualspring fling. It's March 16th, the annual day, merely a few days before spring. The dance tonight is being held at 9:00 tonight, all the way past midnight! Hope you've all got your dates good and ready and your suits and dresses all cleaned and ironed because you can already tell by the look of the school and it's decor, and the look on the students faces that this is going to be one to remember. Over to your left, we have some of the crew-"_

Yzak shut the t.v off. "Who'd want to go to any old stupid dance..." he mumbled to himself.

He got up and made his way over to the fridge and peered inside only to find...basically nothing. "There might as well be a friggin' tumbleweed in here." Yzak rolled his eyes and put on his jacket. "I hate getting up and having to do something."

He turned around after exiting the door and took out the key. He turned the lock and slid the key back in his pocket before running off for the elevator. Making his way down the shaft, he exited tiredly and made his way out the two front doors.

"No, fucking, way..." Yzak groaned in discontent. "That friggin' blonde dick had to take the car!" Yzak looked around to find an old lady and a woman with her little boy.

The old lady just shook her head, cursing how youth was wasted on the young. The woman tried to shield the boys ears in time before she took his hand and yanked him away, giving Yzak the king of all death glares. Yzak just laughed nervously before scanning the streets, left and right.

"Damnitt..." he tried saying slightly quieter this time. "I can't go anywhere without a car." He stopped for a moment in thought. "Well..." he scanned the streets again before exiting the parking lot.

Yzak started down the narrow sidewalk. "I knew it..." he mumbled and smiled to himslef. "Main street..." he turned and started down the street.

After about five straight minutes of walking down the road, Yzak came to four particularly recognizable stores. Yzak stopped to look at the music store and chuckled to himself before entering the store directly next to it. "Bolton Convenience," it was entitled.

_Probably not the best grocery you could find around here but it's pretty damn good for not having a car. _He thought as his eyes searched the items in the small store. _Damnitt Dearka, I'm gonna kick your ass!_

After five minutes of "shopping", Yzak scanned his findings. _Pop, chips, sugar...Yeah...we're good. _He set the food and drinks on the counter and located his wallet.

"Have a nice day sir." The Chinese man kindly said.

"Much obliged, thanks." Yzak smiled at the man before gathering the bag the man set for him. He exited the store. (A/N: What have we learned about Yzak today? He's nice to everyone as long as they aren't Kira, lmfao!)

Yzak started back down main street. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to check if he had everything while he was walking, because the instant he turned the bend on the sidewalk was the moment everything would change, but was it in a good way?

"OUCH! What the hell!"

Yzak heard the angered voice and immediately felt the need to defend himself. "Well maybe you should've watched where the hell you were...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I mean going! I mean SHIHO!" Yzak's eyes went dull. "Shiho?"

She stared up at him with narrowed eyes before she stood on her own. "How did you know my... name..?" The woman nudged the grocery bag out of the boys face with her palm to see him properly. After seeing his face, Shiho's eyes went wide and she put the bag back infront of his face. "Ha, see ya!"

Yzak's eyes narrowed. "Hold up!" Yzak grabbed the girls wrist.

She growled. "Let go of me!"

"Okay, okay, hold on! What...why.-" her eyes softened at the sound of his confusion.

She sighed. "I-I'm sorry, Yzak..."

He quirked a brow. _Is she talking about leaving me? 'Cause hell yeah! She should be apologizing! _He turned his nose.

Her soft facial expression went hard and she growled. "Look, I'm apologizing here! What more do you want from me!"

Yzak stopped to look at her face. It wasn't really an angry expression anymore...was it hurt? _What **do** I want from her? _"Maybe...can we talk?"

"Huh? 'Bout what?" She quirked a suspicious brow.

"I...I dunno..."

Shesmirked slightly. "Whatever."

"Sooo...why?"

"Hmm? Why what?"

He sighed heavily. "You know...why'd you go. I woke up, you were gone. That was a while ago wasn't it..." Yzak looked down and smiled sadly. Shiho stared sympathetically. "You even quit ZAFT...did you turn to hate me that much?"

Her eyes widened. "HUH? Yzak, I-" His sigh cut her off. "Yzak I think you're getting the complete wrong impression."

"Hmm? How so? If you just left after what happened and you ended up giving your spot in the military, you must've been pretty pissed." He laughed. "You can't say that you just quit the military for your own personal purpouses. I wouldn't believe you. It just happened to be that time you picked to give your position? I doubt that. You went home that very morning. I heard all about it...how you awoke at about 3:00 AM, an hour before my duties start."

"Yzak...you're wrong..."

"You didn't even want to see me anymore so you left the military? How childish can you get-"

"I was nervous!" Yzak looked up at her face in shock. "I was nervous and afraid."

"Huh? Afraid of what?"

She let out a strained smile. "Mostly of what you would think..."

"Why...would you ever think that. I loved you Shiho."

"You loved me?"

He nodded. "You didn't leave because you didn't like me did you..." She shook her head with a sad smile. "You thought I would...You thought I would regret it didn't you..." she knelt her head in shame.

Suddenly, Shiho felt a reasuring embrace. She was shocked. "I-Huh..."

He whispered in her ear. "I don't regret a thing." She hesitated, but returned his hold on her.

He released the girl, but still had a soft grip on her shoulders. "Uum, Shiho?" she could clearly see the silver-haired boys nerves rushing to his head, as blood filled his once pale cheeks in a blush. "About the dance tonight...-I-"

"I hate dances..."

He narrowed his eyes quickly. "Yeah, me too." He softened slightly again. "Wanna...go to one?"

Shiho smiled and wrapped her hands around Yzak's neck. "Wouldn't miss it for the world..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG! I love that YzakxShiho scene! Don't you love it! I do!**

**Hope that was informative for you YxS fans! And sorry about the confusing DxM scene near the front, I know that was confusing but...yeah...lol, not in the mood for a very big below caption thingy today am I...whatever, I'm tired! Hope you guys loved this one, it may not have been very funny but I hope the romantic filled thoses empty humour spaces, lmfao!**

**Thanks! Please review! Melanie**


	12. Chapter 12: Why Prepare?

**lol, wow, numereaux 12! YAY! I'm really happy. I can't wait to finish this story 'cause I have an amazing new story idea. But just because I have my mind set on another story, I'm still focused on this one for now, so don't worry. And don't ask me, 'cause I won't start the other story in the middle of this one 'cause it'll distract me...and I won't be able to update each one as quick as I normally do and I'm not that fast as it is, lmfao!**

**Okay, so we know Kira's goin' with Lacus...Yzak's goin' with Shiho, lol. That's it right now. Maybe that's it...I DUNNO! lmfao!**

**So glad you guys liked the fic so far...**

**MxC - the show - rocks my socks- Lmfao, yes...I hate you. lol I HATE ALL OF YOU! No...really I only hate the ones who don't like my story...so I like you right? RIIIIIIIIIIGHT! >:( lmfao. OMG! I donno whybut I was like, crying laughing my ass off in your chapter ten review. How you started to read the eleventh chappie. Man, I was just imagining your face when you were like "Wtf?" That is awsomne.lol, thanks for the compliment on my "Love scenes" lol. So glad you liked them. Haha! That is so cool, that's exactly what I was thinking. "Girlfriends" instead of just "Friends". I thought no one else would find that Dearka-ish. I thought they wouldn't get it. 'Cause I thought ppl don't like Dearka as much as I do and don't know him as well but I have clearly been proven wrong by many DxM fans on this site, you are one of them, lmfao. I love Dearka's personallity. lmfao. Thanks for your review, glad your keeping up with my fic! Mel.**

**kari480- HEY! lol, I love putting the lil bracket things. I LOVED YOUR STORY BY THE WAY! OMG! When Dearka and Mir were fighting I was kinda rtyin' to makem' seem like they knew eachother so well and stuff so I'm glad you said the husband and wife thing. Oh, and love that line in the series by Mir! And I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT THE "GOOD GUY" THING! YAY! I LOVE THE PART WITH YZAK WHEN HE COMES IN TOO! Yzak's awsomne. I love the hot-headed characters cuz they kinda remind me of me, so...ahahah. yeah... ANYWAY! HAHA! You have a sis. At least I don't have to share anything. My brothers are all 6 ft tall, I'm 5 ft, lmfao. But all my brothers steal eachothers stuff. But they're all friends so they gang up on me... ;( HA! I KNOW! the sheet's funny! To be honest...I havn't seen GSD either, lol. You said you live in Canada before right? Sorry if im, wrong, but if you are then you probably live near me cuz you get all the shows I do and don't. But I just fell in love with YxS anyway cuz I love Yzak and the thought of him with someone was awsomne! HAHA! Capslock. You're crazy! Okay! Hope it's a good movie!**

**coolteen92- hahaha, thanks so much! I love the YxS too thanks! Don't you love them, every romantic moment with them is cool cuz it's so unlike them. thanks for the compliment on my story! Keep reading!**

**Dearka'sgirl1- HEY THANKS! I really hope you loved the Yzak Shiho moment there. Don't worry, the dance is gonna be cool, hope you keep reading!**

**Mystical Dreamz- HAHA! Thanks! The good guy thing! I know...TWICE! YEAH! I know...poor Milly has 3 older brothers...THAT MUST SUCK! lol. Oh, thnaks for the compliment. I got the phone idea from Misteline's story, she's really good. Oh and I like the part where Milly asks if he just kissed her to shut her up too. It's really sad when she thinks that but it's so sweat when he says no, lol. Aaw! There's so many couples you like. lol...DxM...LxK...CxA...YxS, jeez! Calm down! lmfao. Since I'm so late you're probably well into school again now like I am. I know...I hate it, lmfao. I'll see ya! Thanks for the review!**

**Spicy Shani- lol, thanks, you're awsomne! lol. I like my A:N too, lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Monik- I know...I stopped the gay thing, but I love that. My friends do it all the time. It'd be less wierd if you could see it. But...This is a fanfic so...lol, sorry. Thanks for the compliments and don't worry...the dance will be really cool!**

**Yzak and Shiho fan- lol, thanks, you like that scene? I love YxS! I'm glad a big YxS fan is readin' cuz there's gonna be more of them from now on, sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: Omfg...I KNOW! THEY KNOW! WE ALL KNOW! STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why Prepare?**

Miriallia, Cagalli, and Lacus jumped on Cagalli's bed and sat cross-legged in a sort of circle they sub-conciously made. Cagalli's room was dark. It was light blue with a black bed with black sheets. She didn't have many things in the room besides a couple of rock band posters and a closet. There wasn't even a mirror...there's Cagalli for ya...

"Oh my god..."

"It's not that big of a deal. I'm okay now aren't I?"

"YOU TELL ME WHERE THE HELL THAT PIECE OF HOBO SHIT IS AND I'LL GO AND KICK HIS POOR ASS!" Cagalli yelled.

Lacus shook her head. "I think Dearka already did enough of that for ya..."

"I DON'T CARE! HE NEEDS MORE ASS KICKING!"

"Cagalli! Stop it!" Miriallia yelled the hardest she could...though, still not as loud as Cagalli. The girls were surprised at Miriallia's outburst, it being completely unexpected. She was usually calm and collected, passive at most.

Lacus looked at her sympathetically. "Miriallia?"

"The poor guy doesn't deserve any more. Dearka almost...Dearka almost killed him."

The girls eyes widened. Lacus leaned foreward. "How...? What'd he do?"

Miriallia sighed. "He had a pocket knife on him. And even if he didn't use it, the guy was only a natural, Dearka's much stronger than him."

Cagalli smiled. "Ha, yeah. Dearka's a tank. He could've ripped the guy apart."

Miriallia's eyes sparkled as she looked up at her friends. They backed away nervously. "But he didn't. Do you think Dearka's changed since the war ended...?"

Lacus shook her head. "Look, as forgiving as I may be...I don't think he's changed at all." Cagalli and Miriallia stared at Lacus. "People just don't change over night and-"

"But he didn't!" Lacus was taken aback. "He was captured by the Archangel, don't you two recall! That's when I...tried to kill him." her voice cracked. "But when he went to his cell, I would always stay by him...and please...just don't ask me why, but I did." She sighed. "He would always try to lighten things up for himself by picking on me whenever I came to give him some company...but...when we let him free, he came back after stealing his Buster back. He saved our ship. People don't seem to realize that if it wasn't for him, the Archangel would be gone. He saved my life. When he came back, he decided to stay with us. He had a lot of time to think about that. That's one hell of a tough dicision."

Lacus retaliated. "But Mir, don't you think-"

"Lacus...Dearka stayed with us from then on. He told me everything on the Archangel, but he was just...I think he just needed someone to tell it all to. He told me what he feels on the battle field. He even told me that while we were in space, he saw his friend, his best friend, and he talked to him. I now know who his friend is, it's Yzak. But the thing is, he didn't go back. If Dearka was just holding us off until he found a way to go back to ZAFT, wouldn't that be the perfect time and place to do it...?"

Cagalli smirked. "She's got a point there Lacus..." She crossed her arms slyly. "Besides, Dearka's an okay guy..." The other girls quirked a brow at Cagalli. "Well, I spent the other day with him for a while. He's actually really funny. And his friend's cool too. I don't even think you have a lead here Lacus..." she grinned.

Lacus' eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Well, think about it." Miriallia listened intently. "Dearka was never a "bad guy" or anything in the war. It's not like he was a villain in a movie or something."

Miriallia nervously laughed. "Ahahaha...aha, yeah, ahaha...that's crazy..." The girls quirked a brow at the girl before Cagalli shrugged it off and spoke again.

"Anyway. I think Dearka was just blinded by ZAFT. Besides, if Dearka did change, you guys are making it sound as if being captured by the Archangel purified him. Ha, Yzak wasn't captured and he's an okay guy. Hey, he's no saint or anything, but I just think that once Dearka was able to see through the blindfold ZAFT put over his eyes, he knew what the right thing to do was." Cagalli shrugged. "He had the exact same personality with his buddies from ZAFT and he acted the same way as he does now. So I guess you're right Lacus..."

"Hmm?"

"People don't just change over night." She smirked and Lacus shrugged.

"Now that I'm trialed against...I guess I can say I was wrong." She narrowed her brows. "But Cagalli is very convincing, so...-" The girls looked over at Miriallia who was fidgiting in her place. "Milly? You okay?"

"Well, I really do notice that you're right Cagalli. In my eyes now, he's even more of a saint to me than he was five minutes ago...But he is a jerk."

"Whoa...mood swings! What's up with you?" Cagalli crossed her arms.

"Well, he's sarcastic, rude, sweary-ish...-" The girls smiled and shook their heads. "And he says all the wrong things at the wrong times. He likes to be funny, he's the exact type of guy I hate..."

Lacus questioned her suspisiously. "Why are you trying so hard to make yourself see him in a bad way...?"

"Probably so that she won't fall for his amazing, coordinator qualities!" Cagalli boasted dramatically.

The girls stopped laughing. Miriallia was squirming. Was she uncomfortable? Lacus' eyes widened. "I knew it! You love him don't you!"

"What! Not this again. Why won't you guys just drop this, you all know it's not true." She narrowed her eyes with crossed arms and turned her nose.

Cagalli laughed. "That is the most hideously discouraged face I have ever seen in my life. You're trying so hard to defend yourself that you don't realize that you're making it excrutiatingly obvious!"

"What?"

Lacus turned serious. "You haven't acted this defensive before, what happened this morning?"

"Nothing!" She replied quickly, as if she knew the question ahead of time. "I have nothing to hide!" She stated rather shortly.

Cagali's laugh died down and she too joined Lacus. "No...we know something happened between you guys."

"Well...it wasn't a big deal, but we..."

"You what?" They were almost anticipating the words. But though, they really had no idea how shocked they'd be.

"We sort of...kissed?"

"WHAT!" The girls cried in unison.

Cagalli was in Mir's face. "I cannot believe you kissed Dearka! This is totally crazy!"

"What the hell! You kissed Dearka..." The girls looked to find the speaker of the unexpected voice.

"Oh my god...Kira..." Cagalli shrugged in Miriallia's direction. "Ha...sorry, I'm a little loud sometimes."

Kira rolled his eyes. "Sometimes?"

Lacus quirked a brow. "A little?"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "K, Kira! Get. OUT!" She took a pillow and chucked it at him. He laughed as he quickly closed the door, and the pillow dropped to the ground after hitting the now vacant door where Kira stood.

Lacus smiled at Miriallia's worried face. "Don't worry, Kira's a really kind guy, he won't tell..." She reasured her.

Miriallia smiled at Lacus.

Cagalli regainedcalmness. "So how did hedo it?"

"WHAT! I can't believe you would even ask me that!"

"Calm down, it's just a simple question..." Cagalli thought for a short moment and smiled. "So did you kiss him back?"

"CAGALLI!"

"It's just a kiss, why won't you tell us about it?"

"Exactly, it was just a little kiss. So why are you so obsessed about it!"

"Wow...you're pretty defensive, there must be more to it...was it a dirty kiss? Was it on the bed?"

"Oh my god! NO! I was on the bed though..." Lacus gasped. "NONONO! It's not what you think okay! I was in the bed 'cause I just woke up!"

Lacus smiled. "Aaw, he let you sleep on the bed after all that hsppened to you...? Was it his bed?"

"Wha-! I don't know! Why is it so important?"

Cagalli shrugged. "Well, it couldn't have been Yzak's bed right? Would he put you on Yzak's bed? Where did he sleep?"

"Just on the couch..."

Lacus smirked. "So it was Dearka's bed..."

"It must've been." Cagalli looked toward Lacus and they started to argue about it.

"SHUT UP!" The two girls looked toward Miriallia in shock.

"Wow...the passivechick tells us off..."

"I've had it! It was just a kiss! GET OVER IT! It's not like we're goin' to the dance or anything!" Cagalli and Lacus grinned at eachother. "What...are you two smiling about...?"

Lacus crossed her arms. "You don't have a date do you?"

"Uh oh..."

"Well, you're comin..." Cagalli finished forher. "Date or no."

"What! I can't go alone!"

"You'll come with us!" Lacus smiled happily.

"Uh huh...youwant me to go with two other girls...not to mention Kira will be with us too. My my, won't that be the most convincing sight of the year." Miriallia rolled her eyes.

Cagalli laughed. "So it's settled...you're coming!" She smiled and searched through Lacus's pack.

Before Miriallia could protest, Lacus spoke. "Cagalli?" She quirked a brow.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you...going through my bag?"

Before she could answer, Cagalli pulled out three big make-up bags and a few more supplies from the bag. "MAKE-OVER TIME!" She yelled. The girls swore they heard Kira rush down the stairs and out the door.

At this time, Miriallia had forgotten about the previous conversation and her awaiting protest and set her sceptical eye on Cagalli. Shethought for a moment before grinning at the unsuspectinggirl and her tom-boyish form.

Cagalli was shocked. Her eyes widened nervously. Lacus too got the idea and was also now glaring at the girl. "W-What!"

Miriallia smirked. "So the dance is tonight..."

"Uh...-huh..." Cagalli replied slowly and cautiously.

Miriallia looked over at Lacus and grinned. "You ready Lacus?"

"You bet!"

"We're gonna give Cagalli...a make-over!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dearka drove past a few stores on main street until he came to a small section of buildings, he stopped the car on the side of the road at the curb. "Who...is that..?" Dearka stared at the girl walking past his car holding a long, covered cloth. It almost looked like it just came out of the dry cleaning.

Dearka opened the door and swiftly made his way around the car, grabbing the woman's wrist. "What the hell! Get away from me you jerk!" With Dearka's other hand, he grabbed her swift knee, saving himself from what could've been a quite painful situation. "HEY! Don't you dare touch me there!"

"Well you're the one swingin' it near my boys!" The woman yanked her wrist away and huffed at his childish words.

Dearka straightened himself up and combed his fingers through his hair.

"Damn, never thought it was a requirement to wear a damn jock every time you see a friggin' girl..." he mumbled.

"I resent that!"

"Yeesh!" Dearka crossed his arms and closed his eyes shut in ignorance.

After a while, Dearka had wondered why it had become silent, he opened his eyes to find the long, brown haired woman, eyes wide in shock, her jaw dropped. She took a step forward. "De-Dearka?"

"Huh?"

Her lips curled into a smile. "It's really you! You're Yzak's friend."

Dearka took one last look at her before stumbling back. _Oh my god! Shiho! _"Sh-Shihi...I mean Shiho...hi." Dearka searched for words until his eyes caught sight of the familiar object. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh...this?" She held up the cloth wrapped in baggage. She blushed."It's something for the dance tonight..."

"_You're_ going to the dance..._A_ dance?" Dearka sighed thinking of Yzak. "Well..." he looked down at her. "Who with?"

She nervously chuckled and scratched the back of her neck. "Well...Yzak."

Dearka almost choked on his own voice. "Y-Yzak...did he- I mean, he asked yo- Y-YZAK? Yzak asked you...-well- when!"

Shiho giggled. "Just barely half an hour ago. We got talkin'."

Dearka's shocked frown went into a mischievious smirk. "Talked about what? What you guys did...like a year ago...?"

Shiho's cheeks flushed red. "Well...yeah." Her head suddenly snapped straight up to meat his eyes, hers laced with fury. "AND OTHER THINGS! HOW'D YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT ANYWAY!"

"Whoa...that's like a match made in hell...now whenever you come over, I have two little Yzak's runnin' around!"

Shiho growled. "Stop treating me like a little girl! Get back on the topic here! Did Yzak tell you?"

Dearka chuckled and shrugged. "Who else?

She clenched her teeth and stomped in the other direction. Dearka opened his eyes and his smirk turned into shock after seeing her tense back. "H-hey! Where ya goin'!"

"I gotta go kill someone!" She yelled back.

"Can I drive you at least...?" Dearka looked down at his watch. "It's nearly 6:00, it's gettin' pretty cold." He called.

Shiho narrowed her brows as she continued walking away. "I don't need any hel-AAAHHH!"

"Ah-huh?" Dearka looked ahead to find the girl on the ground. He ran to her and stood over the scene. He quirked a brow and grinned. "No help huh? Well...I guess I'll be on my way..." He sarcastically taunted as he turned to leave in the other direction.

Her solemn face turned cold. "Oh! Just help me up you blonde freak."

He cocked his head. "Gladly...but first...-" she groaned. "Why would Yzak want to go to a dance."

She rolled her eyes. "What a stupid question. What are you asking me for!"

"Well...he asked you right?"

"Yeah...well, maybe he just likes me."

"Dearka doesn't like anyone...'sides his Mother." He chuckled.

Shiho moaned. "Dearka...don't even get me started on his Mother. Look, Yzak never really had a girlfriend did he...?"

"Haha...no."

Shiho rolled her eyes. "Maybe he never liked dances 'cause he could never get a date...or was too shy to ask one."

"And he's not shy around you because...?"

"Don't ask me."

Dearka laughed. "Maybe it's 'cause he doesn't think of you as a girl..."

Her eyes shot wide and she stood straight up. "What's that supposed to mean huh!" Dearka laughed nervously and put his hands infront of his face in defence.

"Uuh...what I meant was...you're so rough...I mean strong...and I mean, you're not a prep or slut or anything so..."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty!"

"What! NO! You're hot! SUPER HOT! I'm surprised that all the guys in school aren't all over you. And you...yeah, you're really...uum...yeah hot." Dearka gulped.

"Is that all you can say..." she mumbled.

"Ha...look at the..uum, time, gotta go!"

"HOLD IT DEARKA!"

"OKAY OKAY! God...You're so awsomne that if I said some of the things I thought about you then...you'd think I was a perv." _Oh my god! SO WRONG SO WRONG SO WRONG! _"OH! And don't forget your smarts. Yeah...intelligent! That's probably why Yzak likes you...I mean, do you think a guy like Yzak would go out with a stupid girl...?"

Shiho cursed. "Well if he hasn't had any girls all his life and he's desperte, maybe he would..."

"You know what! You should stop being so damnnegative all the time, you're just like Yzak! You hate everyone and everything and you're one hell of a perfectionest!" Dearka stopped. "You know, that's probably why he likes you..."

Shiho flinched from her death glare and furrowed her brows. "Huh?"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "There's no one like him...except maybe you. I guess even he needs someone to see things the way he does." Dearka laughed. "I'm his best friend and we're nothing alike. His mother tries to make him be someone he's not and I always shut down everything he thinks is right. Maybe you're just the person to give him a little confidence and self-esteem. Hell, if you think Yzak was cold-hearted and mean, you should've seen him the day I came back to PLANT."

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh my god, all he did that whole week was sigh heavily and mope around. And now I know why...I never understood it before but-"

"Where are you going with this Dearka...?"

"Look, I just found out about you guys...a couple days ago. And...sorry, but I looked through your military records these last few days, on my own time. Elite privilages..."

"WHAT! You looked through my-!"

"Calm down there Sparky!"

"I thought you quit after a while because you were getting sick of having to be a normal rank soldier! Even if you were able to keep some of the records before, wouldn't they take them from you after you resigned?"

"Yo, you're forgeting something...my Daddy...hello! He's still in the council. No matter where I am in the military, I get whatever the hell info I want." Shiho growled. "As I was saying...Your records said you resigned your elite status the day before I came back to PLANT. When Yzak told me what you guys did and I found out when you quit, I was able to piece it together." He grinned knowingly. "You'd just quit the day before I came and he was crying like a god damn baby, tried to hide it though...that's Yzak for ya..." He shrugged.

Shiho's eyes were shot wide and she growled at his butting in. _I bet he thinks he's pretty damn smart huh..._

Dearka laughed and sung. "I am so smart. S. M. R. T." (Haha, my friend David...)

_Yep...he does..._ (:o! DAVID! lil late but...It was his B-Day on the seventh! EVERYONE SAY HAPPY B-DAY TO HIM IN THE REVIEW! He's 14...wow...(Rolls eyes)

Dearka shook his head. "Maybe you shouldn't get mad at him for telling me...He never thought he'd see you again so what does it matter. I bet if he'd been with you all this time, he wouldn't have told me. He needed someone to tell...can you blame the guy. 'Sides...I kinda forced it out of em'."

She quirked a brow. "Okay...this is wierd. You, Dearka Elsman...the king of allidiots is trying to be sympathetic at a time that you could be making fun of me and Yzak."

"Oh...I'm not...not making fun of you..."

"Not not?"

"Yeah...which means I am...In my head, but that doesn't mean I can't be understanding on the outside." He grinned.

"You are so wierd."

"You know it! So...you still goin' to the dance?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Are you going?"

"Don't have a date."

"YOU? You...don't have a date? You...the player, do not have a date, but Yzak does?" She ran her fingers through her long hair. "What _is_ this world coming to!"

Dearka laughed. "Whatever. Hey, about your dress...-"

"What?"

"Your dress."

"How'd you know this was a dress?" She questioned holding up the clothing on the hanger. Since it was underneath the drycleaning bag, there was no way he could've known.

"Think about it Hahnennfuss, you don't go to dances and you just told me you're going with Yzak so what else could a long, slim piece of fabric be other than a last minute bought dress?"

"Wow...you _are _s. m. r. t."

"You know it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And...Vwala! The new and improved Cagalli!" Lacus chirped as she spun the spinning stool around.

"Wow Cagalli, I didn't know you of all peopel could look so much like a...-"

"Girl?" Cagalli crossed her arms.

Miriallia laughed nervously. "Well, haha, yeah."

Cagalli's hair was tied back nicely with a few light bluebarettes to tie back the loose pieces. She wore two gold braclettes on her right wrist and she wore a long, blu-ish green dress with a long, white lace going diagonal from the left to the right. The dress had slightly wavy sleeve that just hung off of her shoulders, no lower, and the neck came just below her collar bone. The shoes she wore mached her dress perfectly and were in a heeled sandal type style. (Cagalli looks exactly as she did in episode 19...or 20, whichever...when Iesha...or however you spell it, lmfao, washes her up after getting sauce in her hair while Kira is having the conversation with A. Waltfeld. Cagalli comes out in that atire.)

"Aaw! Cagalli, you look so pretty!" Lacus smiled.

"I do? Get me outa this thing!"

Miriallia laughed. "Lacus, if you guys are making me come, we'd better get ready too."

"Oh, right. I have just the thing for you!" Lacus thought for a moment. "OH WAIT! But first! Let me show you something!"

"Uh oh..." Miriallia sat on the bed.

Lacus rumadged through her bag until she pulled out some seperate make-up. "Here, this is black eye liner and black eye shadow."

"What?...I don't...wear make-up."

"Well...now you do!" She smiled. "Here, lemme show you how to put it on." Lacus brought the stuff up to her and knelt down next to her. She took of the lid to that pencil-like thingy and sharpened it. Lacus was just about to apply it when Mir jumped.

"What! Are you trying to kill me!"

"What's wrong Mir?" She looked confused.

"Are you tryin' to poke my eyes out? Why were you puttin' it so close?"

"It lookes prettier when it's closer to your eye."

"But, why does it...- Well, just put it on the outside...like right under my eye..."

"Oh Milly, I'm not gonna make you look like a racoon." Lacus sighed. "Look, trust me."

"Oh...okay."

"K, good." Lacus proceeded. "Milly?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna put it right in the corners of your eyes, I'm not just gonna line it."

"Bu- Do other people do that?"

She laughed. "Yeah. Relax, it goes all around your eye and not just on the bottom line, but you won't see it on your eye lid 'cause the shadow will cover it."

Mir sighed. "Whatever. Do what you want."

She screeched. "Yay!" and proeceeded with her little make-over.

_2 minutes later..._

"Oh. My. GOSH! PERFECT!" She grinned and ran into her closet. Lacus immerged holding a long, black dress.

"Oh yippey! It matched my eyes." Miriallia replied sarcastically.

"Oh shush! Put this on." She tossed the dress to Miriallia and she shrugged. She walked into the bathroom and began to change.

Two minutes later, Miriallia came out of the bathroom and the girls gasped.

"What? Bad?"

"No...Beautuful..." Lacus intertwined her fingers and Cagalli just sighed. _I hate all this girly crap._ "Just a couple more things..." Lacus went back into her closet and brought out a pair of black, criss-cross sandal heels and a black choker. "Wow Miriallia, black really matches your hair." Lacus handed Miriallia a brush.

(EVERYONE! Remember, Miriallia's strawberry blonde hair grew slightly longer since the war and hangs of her shoulders, just past her collar bone, I like it that way...but if you don't you don't have to imagine her that way...)

There was a tight, black bracelet that matched the chocker Miriallia had on and a pair of small black studs for her ears and a silver ring at the top of her ear. (Too much black for you? Once again, don't imagine her that way...I LOVE BLACK! I'M NOT A GOTH!)

Miriallia sighed. "Alright, alright, stop gawking. The dance starts at 8:00 and it's nearing 7:00, your turn Lacus!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, you didn't have to give me a ride."

"Hey, my pleasure, 'sides, the dance starts soon and you're going with Yzak. You met up with him like, an hour ago so he must be home by now getting ready."

"Right, well, thanks."

"No problem. Hey, here we are."

"This is your apartment?"

"Yep. C'mon."

Dearka got out of the jeep. Realizing it was darkening outside, he went around the other side, grabbed her wrist and dragged her in.

"Hello sir." The black suitedman said bluntly, opening the door.

"Thanks Jeeves."

They got into the elevator shaft and Dearka pushed the 7th floor. "Wow, is his name really Jeeves?"

"Nope...Yzak and I just like to call him that." Dearka laughed. Shiho smiled. The elevator stopped and the two got out. "Here, follow me."

"Uum..." She followed him down the hallways, wondering how he remembers where to go, until they reached a certain door. It was entitled number "1046".

"Here we are." Dearka unlocked the door and swung it open.

Shiho cautiously walked into the small apartment. There was Yzak looking all but happy lying on a small sofa staring up at the cieling. Yzak quirked his head up when he felt eyes piercing him. He gasped.

"Shi-ho. Hey."

"Hi Yzak. It's around 7:30, would you like to leave now?" Shiho looked at him from head to toe. "You look...nice?" Yzak was in nothing but his boxers.

When he'd realized this, he jumped up and ran into the bathroom. He called, "I'll be out in a second!" Shiho shook her head and took a seat on the small sofa that Yzak had been on moments ago. Dearka sat beside her.

"He won't take long. He doesn't really spend that much time on his appearance...as you can clearly tell." Shiho laughed.

"I HEARD THAT YOU FAG!"

Dearka laughed. "God Yzak! Get ready. Your girlfriend's waitin' for you!" Shiho blushed when Yzak took a step out in a casual black suit. He wore black dress pants and the top of the suit was left open revealing a casual dress shirt. He blushed.

"Wow Yzak..." Shiho smiled. "You look...really cool."

Yzak looked away. "Thanks uh...you too." Yzak snapped his head up. "Uh, you gonna change there?"

"I guess. I don't really want to change here and we don't have time to go back to my house so..."

"Alright." Dearka grabbed his jacket and opened the door. "Dearka?"

Dearka was smilingbefore he heard Yzak say his name. "Hmm? What do you want?"

"Well...?" he paused.

"What Yzak!"

Yzak stuffed the apartmentkey in his front pocket. "You are aware aren't you...?"

"Huh? Aware of what?"

Yzak smirked. "You know you're coming right..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMG! IM SO SORRY! I WAS SO LATE! But I'm here now right! lmfao.**

**Hope you guys liked this one. It didn't really go anywhere did it? Oh well, it will next time cuz the dance is next. I make time go so slow in this...don't you just hate me!**

**OH! BOUT DAVID! Yeah! Say happy 14th! David's been in my class for 8 years and we only found out like...6 weeks ago that we were 6th cousins. Problem is that I liked him for a bit before we found out. OH WELL! HE DOESN'T KNOW! lmfao. WHATEVER!**

**lol, Mel**


	13. Chapter 13: Dance of Depression

**Yay...NUMBER 13! And It's friday...uhoh...this may be a crappy chappie! **

**lol, thanks for all your reviews...**

**Disclaimer: Yadayadayada...blahblahblah...whatever...**

* * *

**Dance of Depression**

"Lacus! You look amazing!" Miriallia exclaimed, still trying to keep full composure in her heels.

Cagalli crossed her arms. "Yeah...you look good."

"Aaw, thanks. It's really all your doing. Couldn't have done it without you guys."

Miriallia smiled as she looked down at her watch. "Oh man...School is fifteen minutes away right?"

"Uuh...yeah," Lacus replied.

"It's ten to eight, if we're lucky...we'll be ten minutes late. We still have to get our things together,"

Cagalli quirked a brow. "What things? All we need is our coats and stuff," She shrugged.

"But what about Kira?" Miriallia questioned. She looked at Lacus. "You two are going together right? Then shouldn't we go with him?"

Lacus smiled. "No. I think it's alright. I told him that he could go with Athrun and we could go together so we'll meet up there." Lacus giggled. "Kira made Athrun go. He didn't want to be alone."

Miriallia smiled at Lacus.

Lacus straightened out her light blue dress. She wore two small blue hair pieces that tied her two pony tails. She wore small blue high heels. (Lacus looks exactly as she did in episode...oh crap, I don't remember, lmfao. It's when Athrun goes to confront her and puts a gun to her head when they're in the theatre and Lacus was singing the song ofher first performance, then ZAFT came in and Lacus escaped with Dacosta. Sorry if you don't remember, but since you're all Gundam freaks like me, you probably do, lmfao!)

Cagalli grew impatient. "Okay...that conversation took up a good 5 minutes so we will be ten minutes late after all. Can we PLEASE just go now and get this damn thing over with!"

Miriallia and Lacus laughed. "Alright, we should go then," Miriallia said, exiting Cagalli's room.

Lacus followed and nodded. "Right." Lacus looked back at Cagalli who was still sitting on the bed. "Jee Cagalli, you're going to make us so late."

Miriallia popped her head back in the door andlaughed. "Yeah, maybe we should just leeve without you." Miriallia sarcastically looked down at her watch and over-dramatically gasped. "Way to take up our time! Now we'll be another 5 minutes late."

Lacus and Miriallia started to laugh again, looked at the cluless and shocked look on Cagalli's face. They closed the door behind them.

Cagalli grunted and stood from her spot, exiting the room with the girls.

* * *

Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho entered the gymnasium to find many school students dancing to the misic and having a good time. 

Dearka quirked a brow. "Wow Yzak...this is so cool. You have no idea how happy I am that you made me come," He sracastically exclaimed. "I'm so lucky to have a friend like you..."

Yzak smirked. "Don't push it, smart ass."

Dearka laughed. He looked over his shoulder to find a nervous Shiho followingclosly behind Yzak. "Hey Yzak, dance with your girlfriend." Dearka smirked.

Yzak and Shiho both blushed. Yzak looked back at Shiho and she nervously shook her head. "Not yet." Yzak smiled before kicking Dearka in the shin.

"Damn!" Dearka held his leg. "I have lots of bruises on that shin damnitt!"

Yzak laughed. "I know." He shrugged. "Why do ya think I did it?"

Dearka gave Yzak the finger as Yzak took Shiho's hand. Dearka smiled and shook his head as he watched them make their way over to the nearest free table. Dearka was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey! Piss off-" Dearka turned around to find one familiar face he didn't want to see tonight.

"Excuse me Mr. Elthman?"

Dearka tore his shoulder away from the man's grasp and grunted. "What!"

The man smirked. "I just didn't think I'd see you here. Do you...have a date?"

He narrowed his eyebrows. "Why the hell would you wanna know. 'Sides, why would I tell you!"

"In other words...no?"

"Back off!"

"Watch it young man. I controll your future at this school...remember? I just wanted to come over and tell you." The man whispered in a lower tone and grabbed the boys collar. "No funny buissness. Got it."

Dearka snatched his collar away. "Get away from me you psyco path." Dearka brushed himself off.

"I suggest you watch your toungue and do as I say."

Dearka smirked. "There's one small thing you're missing...Mr. McRae." Dearka turned his back. "After school hours...you ain't the boss of me."

Mr. McRae crossed his arms in arrogance as he watched the boy walk towards the table, seated with Yzak and Shiho.

"Hey Dearka." Yzak crossed his arms.

"Hmm? What?"

"What the hell was that all about?"

"Aah, nothin'. I hate that dick,"

"Haha, what'd he do...?"

"Nothing, he's just being his old retarded self. I don't see how they can let a guy like him be a teacher."

"Whatever."

"Hey guys," a voice said from above them.

Dearka and Yzak looked uo to find the familiar face. "Athrun, hey," Dearka said and smiled.

Yzak looked behind him to find Kira standing there trying not to make a sound. He just grunted and looked away.

Dearka saw Yzak's expression and also looked behind Athrun. He tried not to laugh. "Athrun, Kira, have a seat," Dearka said looking over at Yzak who had an all knowing ignorant look on his face. _Wow...this'll pissem' off real good. _He smirked.

Kira quirked a brow. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, we just wanna say sorry for smoking you with those dodgeballs the other day."

The way Dearka said it almost made Yzak burst out laughing. "Yeah, so...sorry," Yzak went along.

Dearka rolled his eyes. "Oh my god. Just sit. We're not gonna kill you," _He's too nice...I don't like him._

Kira rolled his eyes. _With all that I've seen you guys do, it's highly possible..._

Kira sat down cautiously with Athrun. Athrun was also pretty sceptical.

"You know Kira..." Yzak said his name for the first time, it churned his stomach. "You're really quiet,"

"Oh, sorry."

"What are you saying sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong." Yzak leaned forward on the table. "But what I'd like to know is...how could someone like you, fight in a mobile suit like you did?"

Kira's eyes widened. "This isn't the time or place to talk about the war." Dearka laughed slightly and Kira looked over at him with confusion. "What?

"You are sensitive aren't you..."

"I am not. How do you think I was able to kill so many people!"

Dearka and Yzak's smirks turned to frowns. "Alright, calm down," Dearka reasured.

Yzak stared at him. "It's wierd to see you like you are,"

Everyone looked at Yzak confused.

"What? I'm being serious. Dearka, would you think that the pilot of the Strike would be him? Look at his personality. He's a woos,"

"I'm not-!"

"But he managed to defeat us time after time. He killed Miguel and Nicol. He's just as young as we are,"

Dearka looked at Kira. "He may not be what we expected..." He turned back to Yzak. "But are we what he expected?" He smiled. "He looks to young to fight...but to him, so do we. None of us should've fought, we're only teenagers. Half of these kids in this room wouldn't even dream of experiencing in their whole life time that we did in a year,"

"But it doesn't matter," Yzak continued. "Because we were both protecting the things we believed needed protecting. So...we're both entitled to fight. If you look at it that way, we're no different,"

"Wow...I was expecting interrigation," Athrun's shocked expression made everyones daze turn to normal. "Sorry, but what was all that?"

Dearka smirked. "Dude...I don't even know..." He turned to Kira. "In short...we tried to kill you before and we promise we won't do it again."

Yzak chuckled slightly. _It's like a little kid apologizing for breaking a friggin' window... _He thought and shook his head.

Kira was still nervous. He understood what they were talking about though. It was just a little wierd to see his former enemies act that way. Kira looked around for an escape before the two started hating him again. "Hey...the girls. I'll see you guys later then...Bye! This was a nice little chat," Kira waved.

Athrun quirked a brow at the two and they smirked at him before he went off to follow Kira.

Dearka shrugged. "Wow...I wasn't exactly sure how that would turn out,"

"I didn't think we'd make friends,"

"We didn't Yzak," Dearka smirked. "We just don't hate him anymore,"

"Oooh..." The boys both laughed

Shiho squinted her eyes. "Sorry...but who was that?"

Yzak looked her way. "Kira Yamato. Thepilot of the Strike Gundam andthen theFreedom,"

"What! You mean that's the guy who you were trying to kill for like...half the war."

The boys looked at eachother, then back at Shiho. "Yes," They said.

Shiho ran her fingers through her hair. _First they try to kill him, now they're talking with him casually like nothing ever happened. What have I gotten myself into? Who the hell are these people!_

* * *

Kira stopped and looked atLacus from head to toe. "L-Lacus...you look...amazing," Kira gulped. 

Lacus spun around. "You like it? It's all Cagalli and Miriallia's hard work,"

"I...I love it," Kira smiled. "You look amazing," Kira took Lacus' hand and led her to the nearest free table.

"Aaw...how cute," Cagalli sarcastically stated. "Think we should bugem'?"

Athrun laughed.

"Cagalli..." Miriallia narrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh whatever," Cagalli sat at a table and Mir and Athrun joined her.

Athrun quirked a brow. "Do you guys know what's up with Dearka and Yzak?"

Cagalli shrugged.

Miriallia screamed in her head. "Dearka's here?"

"Yeah, him and Yzak. I was talking with them and Kira was there,"

"Uh oh..."

"No Cagalli really, they were actually being...well..." Athrun raised his eyebrows. "Kinda nice..."

"Them?" Cagalli questioned.

"Yeah."

"To Kira?"

"Uh huh..."

"Whoa, life is strange,"

Athrun laughed. He looked at Miriallia who was fidgiting in her place. "Oh, that's right. Mir, what happened to you?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, Dearka wouldn't tell me so I thought you might,"

"Tell you what?"

"About last night. You were with Dearka,"

Miriallia's eyes went wide. "I was with Dearka?"

"Well...not really. Dearka was holding you,"

"Holding me?"

Cagalli leaned forward. "You let Dearka carry you?"

Just as she was about to protest, Athrun spoke. He laughed. "No, no Cagalli. It looked to me like she was unconcious,"

"You fell unconcious after that Mir?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun was beginning to become confused. "Wait...after what? That's what I was asking, what happened that knocked you out?"

Miriallia flinched and Cagalli smirked as she told. "Miriallia came to my house today in nothing but a sheet!"

"What?"

"And Lacus was there. You heard about that guy in Main Park this morning?"

"Yeah..." Athrun thought for a moment. "That guy was beat pretty bad. I saw on t.v. this morning that the guy was injured real early this morning and was rushed to the hospital...what about it?"

Cagalli laughed. "Dearka destroyed him!"

"What!"

"Cagalli!" Miriallia yelled.

She completely ignored. "The guy tried to attack Milly last night around midnight and Dearka got so pissed of that he took him down," Cagalli shrugged. "He was lucky too. He was only a natural, Dearka could've totally ripped him apart," Cagalli laughed.

Miriallia crossed her arms. "That's not even funny! Dearka could've really hurt him!"

"Yeah well he could've really hurt you! Think about it,"

Athrun shrugged. "I think I agree with Cagalli. You should be very thankful that he showed up when he did. I don't exactly know why he decided to do what he did and what his intentions were, but you owe your life to him,"

Miriallia looked over Athrun shoulder and saw the tennage boy laughing with his friend. She combed her fingers through her hair and sighed when Cagalli continued.

"Dearka took Milly back to his place and let her spend the night. But she didn't realize it 'till she woke up and I bet she totally freaked," Cagalli smirked.

"He let you stay there?" Athrun asked directing the question toward Miriallia.

Miriallia nodded her head slowly. Cagalli payed no attention to Athrun's shocked face and continued. "Then I guess from there he took her back to my place," Then something hit Cagalli and she became very excited. "OH! And guess what Milly told me!"

Mir quirked a brow. _What'd I do?_

"What?"

Cagalli laughed. "Her and Dearka kis-"

"Cagalli! NO! You promised!"

"Oh my god," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal..."

She narrowed her eyes. "I don't care! I told you not to!"

Cagalli sighed. _Whatever... _"So anyway, how did you find out about her last night?"

Athrun just decided to drop the previously awkward events and continued with a story of his own. "Well...funny you should mention that. I was coming home last night from the store and there was Dearka, carrying Mir down Main Street. Get this..." He quirked a suspicious brow. "He asked me if I wanted to take her..."

Miriallia held back her laugh.

"He said that she'd like me better...Do you know anything about this Cagalli?"

"Huh? Me? NO way!

Miriallia smirked. By the look on Athrun's suspicious smirk, she could tellAthrun was on to her.

"Well, funny thing...I was told that you told Dearka that Miriallia liked me. But I know she doesn't. Why would you say something like that?"

Mir grinned. "Yeah Cagalli...why ever would you say something like that?"

"I...I...I gotta go!" Cagalli ran off and Miriallia and Athrun started to laugh.

Miriallia looked at Athrun who had a big blush on his face. "So Athrun, judging from your little interrigation there...you know?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's true,"

Miriallia smiled at his now frowning face. "Would you be sad if it wasn't?"

Athrun cocked his head. "Wha...I don't know, why are you asking me this?"

She laughed. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea..."

"What?"

"You and Cagalli of course...You had something a while ago didn't you?"

"What! What would make you think that?" He nervously questioned.

She smirked. "Oh I dunno, could possibly have to do with the fact that I saw you two kissing in the war,"

Athrun shook his head. "That was a mistake! I told you people that!"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

She laughed. "Okay okay. I'll stop bugging you,"

Athrun smiled at her.

"Do you want to go sit with Kira and Lacus?"

Athrun shrugged. "Don't you think we should give them a little privacy?"

She giggled. "They're so shy that I bet they wouldn't need any privacy yet. Maybe if everything goes well tonight and they date for another two years or three, they might even kiss,"

Athrun smiled and shrugged. "That's not even a joke, that is a true fact," Athrun bowed his head. "Fine..."

"Yay!" Miriallia got up out of her seat and Athrun followed.

They went over to the other tables on the other side of the room and gasped in surprise at the scene before them.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You look really nice tonight Kira,"

"Oh, uuh, th-thank you," Kira smiled nervously at the girl infront of him. She looked so beautiful.

"Would you like to dance Kira?"

"I'm not sure, maybe later, okay?"

Lacus intertwined her fingers on the table. "Alright then,"

Lacus looked around the large gymnasium to sort of find a way out of the awkward and silent situation, or at least find a topic to talk about.

"So Kira, what do you think of Dearka and Yzak coming to this school?"

Kira smiled. "They're wierd..."

Lacus giggled. "Why?"

"I don't know. One minute they're acting like a pair of idiots and the next, they're being nice to me," He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's all very confusing. Besides, it's strange to go to school with them after almost killing them ten times," He sighed.

"Kira..."

Kira was begining to look very tired as he saw the sympathetic look on Lacus's face. It made him melt inside. "Lacus...I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"I'm not being very entertaining am I..."

She smiled. "Don't worry Kira,"

Kira smiled back. It was her smile again. What was it about her that made him feel like jello. Almost like his bones were no longer in his body and he could just let go. Kira's muscles relaxed and he took her hands.

Lacus stared at the now intertwined fingers. "Kira...?"

He no longer felt nervous anymore. There was something about someone else'sanxiety that made him feel better. Lacus had an impatient look on her face, like she was waiting for something. Kira tried hard not to laugh at it.

Suddenly, Lacus' hands fell weak in their hold and she stared straight at Kira. She took her hands away from him and lifted them to his face.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Miriallia jumped up and down.

Athrun stood there in shock. "Maybe they do need a bit of privacy..."

"NONONO! Don't quit on me now, Athrun! Stay here,"

"Whatever you want," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh relax, just watch!" She squeeled in delight and Athrun sighed.

_I bet those two are gonna chicken out anyway, so what does it matter... _Athrun thought tiredly to himself. Suddenly,Athrun darted his head up. His jaw dropped in shock as the two drew closer to eachother. Their lips touched and they were elvoloped in a deep kiss.

He swiftly turned to Miriallia who was jumping. "Okay...How the hell did that happen! I must have blinked or something..."

Miriallia had a huge grin on her face. "You see? I am the master of prediction,"

"Prediction of what?" He quirked a brow.

"Love,"

"Ugh,"

Miriallia laughed and he smiled at her playful attitude when suddenly...

"Are you two spying on them...?"

The two turned their heads and laughed nervously. "N-no Cagalli we were...yeah, spying on them," Athrun bowed his head in shame.

Cagalli laughed. "Let me guess, Mir made you?"

Athrun nodded his head innocently.

"Yeah yeah..." She replied as she shook her head.

There was slight silence between the two when Cagalli saw a visible but faint blush appear on the coordinator's face. Miriallia tried not to make a sound as she watched the two with a grin of delight spread across her face. She looked back and forth between Kira and Lacus and Athrun and Cagalli and smiled wildly, unable to sit still. Before she could say a word, she decided to leave.

"What's up with her?"

Athrun shrugged. "She's wierd," he smiled. "So...what's up?"

"Nothing, I've just been wandering around...there's not really much to do, all these people are jocks and preps dancing together...and the odd nerd trying to fit in..." She sighed.

Athrun smiled. "Why don't you stay with us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah...I-" Athrun looked around. There was no sign of Miriallia anywhere. _Didn't she just go back to the table?_

* * *

Miriallia sat on the counter of the bathroom and sighed tiredly. She was so happy that everyone was getting together that she'd forgoten about herself. 

_Oh Tolle, I miss you now more than ever. _A silent tear slid down the girls cheek. She looked into the mirror behind her and saw that her make-up was beginning to fade. She sighed.

Just then, the door swung open. "Miriallia?"

Miriallia jumped off the counter and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are _you_ doing in the girls washroom!"

Dearka crossed his arms and a small smirk came across his features. "Uuh, Mir? This is the guys washroom..."

Instantly, a small but bright blush appeared on the girls face. But then it all seemed pretty mild. She was unhappy, everything that was going around in her head seemed so horrible...embarassment was the last thing in her life that was wrong. She slowly let go of her knees and she sat on the ground.

"Mir!" Dearkarushed into the bathroom and looked down at her. "You...alright?"

She didn't reply. It didn't even seem likeshe heard him. _That's right, I remember now...What happened this morning. _She looked up at him. He seemed concerned...but why? Was something wrong? Her eyes widened as he crouched down to her level.

He looked straight into her red eyes. "Miriallia? Have you been...crying?" She didn't reply."Answer me,"

She shut her eyelids tight in ignorance.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why are you ignoring-?"

"I'm not," he was taken aback by her sudden answer. Tears started to slide down her cheeks. "It's just that my life really sucks right now," she turned her head away from him.

He started to laugh. "Yeah right. You're young, smart, funny, cute...what else do you need?"

"I'm what-?"

"Well think about it, stupid. You're getting worked up over...whatever you're getting worked up over, and you've got the perfect life," he shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't know anything about me. Don't even think you do," she said in a venomous tone.

"You know what, I use to think you were strong for a girl...and a natural. But maybe I was wrong,"

"Maybe you were,"

He crossed his arms. "The Miriallia I met on the Archangel wouldn't cry like this,"

She laughed between tears. "Yes she would," she stated matter-of-factly. "I cried every day. Especially after..." She took a breath. "After Tolle died,"

The name hit Dearka like a bullet. "T-Tolle?"

"Yeah, Tolle...my boyfriend,"

* * *

"Cagalli?" 

"Hmm?"

"Can we go sit with Kira and Lacus?"

"But I don't want to bother them!" She whined.

"Ooh! I don't care anymore. They had their alone time...and it was gross. Now we need to go stop them before they take off their clothes,"

Cagalli burst out laughing. "You're an idiot," she sighed. "Alright, c'mon.

The two made their way over to the romantic couple and politely sat down beside them at the table.

Kira smiled. "Hey you two, what have you been up to?"

"Nothin' really...just wandering around pretty much," Athrun replied. He quirked a suspicious brow. "So...what have _you _been up to...?" _Like I don't already know... _He shivered at the thought.

"Nothing...just..." Kira looked at Lacus and smiled. "Talking..." he said.

Cagalli smiled. "Talking, huh?"

"Yes, just talking," Lacus replied.

It was silent for a good moment before Athrun smirked. "Sure you weren't...doing anything else?" He gave Kira an all knowing expression and Kira's eyes widened.

"Athrun...do you mind if I see you for a sec..._alone_..." his eyes were narrowed.

"No problem..." Athrun grinned.

The boys stood up and rushed away.

Cagalli and Lacus shrugged. "Men...whatcha gonna do?"

* * *

His eyes narrowed just slightly. "Boyfriend huh..." he repeated in a low tone. He clenched his fists at his side. "You're still in love with Tolle aren't you..." 

She nodded slowly as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She looked at his facial expression and his clenched fists. _W-What's he doing...why's he acting like this...?_

Suddenly, Dearka grasped Miriallia's shoulders and brought her into a tight embrace. Her eyes widened as her arms dropped helplessly at her sides, not knowing what she should do. _Dearka?_

"Don't cry," he whispered into her ear. "It's alright,"

Her eyes slowly started to shut and she too brought her arms around him. _So...so warm, yet so cold. What am I doing? He's such a jerk. He laughs at me and makes fun of me; makes fun of my friends. He's just an all around bad guy. I hate this man so much. But I don't understand...I'm not...lonely...Not anymore. Because I've got him. _"Dearka..."

"Miriallia...I-"

"Don't say anything." She held him tighter.

"Hmm?"

"Don't ruin it."

They sat on their knees embracing eachother. It all seemed so perfect yet so wrong.

A moment later, the door was opened, and a small draft made the two shiver and hold eachother tighter for warmth. Two men stood there in complete shock and amazment.

"Dearka?" One questioned.

"Miriallia?" The other boy said.

The two released eachother as quickly as possible and were faced with Athrun and Kira.

Dearka scratched his head nervously. "Uuh, ha, _definately_...uuh, not what it looks like..."

Miriallia didn't say anything. She didn't even look like she wanted to defend herself. The two were still on the floor when Athrun shut the door behind them.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Athrun questioned after he saw the angered look on Kira's face.

Kira just stared at them. "Dearka..."

Dearka quirked a brow at Kira. "What?"

"Did you...did you kiss Miriallia?"

Athrun's eyes widened. Dearka looked over at Miriallia. _Did she tell him?_

Miriallia stood, shocking everyone. She quietly headed for the door when Kira grabbed her arm as she passed him.

"Let go of me."

"No. What's up with you Mir? You were all jumpy today and now you're in a pissed off mood."

"It's nothing, leave me alone." Miriallia passed the boys and exited the room.

Dearka sat and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed heavily. Looking up at the other two who were now staring at him in confusion, he rolled his eyes. "What?"

Athrun smirked. "You_ do_ like her don't you..."

"No...Ya think?" He replied sarcastically. He sighed again and layed on the floor.

"Dearka get up, that floor's disgusting..."

"I'm too depressed to care."

Kira ignored them and went straight back to the subject. "I thought you didn't like Miriallia. She_ is_ a natural. Even though the races have gotten along since the war, I would have still thought that someone like you wouldn't be able to cope so easily..." He quirked a brow. He was much too protective of Miriallia.

"What do you care..."

"I care because I'm afraid that you're going to hurt her...like you've hurt so many other people."

"What the hell are you talking about." He sat up and narrowed his eyes at Kira.

"You're not a very good person. You're rude and idiotic, and you say all the wrong things at all the wrong times."

"Screw you! That's just the way I am."

"Well if it is, then there's no doubt in my mind that Miriallia will hate you." He stated coldly.

Dearka clenched his fists as he stood. He brushed past Kira and Athrun while mumbling, "She already does."

After the door was shut, Athrun turned swiftly toward Kira. "How could you do that Kira!" He narrowed his eys. "How could you say that to him?"

"Say what? I was only telling him the truth before he got shut down by Miriallia. I saved him."

"From what? Having the chance to live?"

"What?"

"Dearka's whole life was wrapped around war! He's never fallen in love even though he was the worst womanizer out of all of us! Maybe you don't understand because you don't know him." He shook his head. "Maybe he can't get Miriallia...and maybe he knew that...but why would you rub it in? A guy like him covers his feelings by being the way he is. He may be rude and idiotic, but it's the only thing he learned how to be. After all he's been through in his life, you can't even let him fall in love? I can't believe you Kira." Athrun turned the other way and left the bathroom.

Kira stood there in silence. He bowed his head in shame as he ran his fingers through his hair as swarmingthoughts roamed his mind. "What have I done..."

* * *

**Omg you guys, I'm so sorry. I just read that chapter over...and that is the crappiest thing I've ever read in my entire life...I'm so sorry. And that YzakDearkaKiraAthrun moment with Shiho sittin there...I read over that and I donno what the hell I was thinking...it's so boring. I swear I was on drugs or something.**

**I made you wait so long and it's crap. Sorry guys, no reviewer responses today, I'm ashamed of myself...and I'm too lazy to change anything...I might stop writin this one...or stop writin for good cuz I think I've lost it, lol. oh well. I'm really sorry, okay?**

**If I keep writin, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter okay? I promise...**

**Mel**


	14. Chapter 14: When all Seems Lost

**Hi guys, I'm in a much better mood today thanks to you. lol. Sorry for the last chapter...I guess you want me to continue so I will I suppose. It'll be a little faster updated this time:)**

**Thanks you guys:  
Spicy Shani- lol, thanks.**

**MXC - the show - rocks my socks- HAHAHA! Omg, okay, I won't stop. Please don't hunt me down, lmfao.**

**hhkgkuh- Thank you very much.**

**Dearka'sgirl1- lol, I know that the scene with Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, Kira, and Shiho was horrible, I said sorry, okay? lmfao. And I was too lazy to change it...I'm so stupid, lmfao. But no need to say sorry for the review, I deserve it, lol. Oh, thanks for the compliment about the bathroom part, lol, I thought that was crap too but thank you anyway, lol. There's gonna be a really good YzakShiho moment in this one so sorry for the wait but I have a feeling you're gonna be happy with this one! Oh and I'm sorry about the updating...just...I have six computers...I'm not aloud to use five of them cuz one of them's my dads work comp, one belongs to one of my brothers, the other belongs to another one of my brothers, the other is a spare and I'm not aloud to download so that's bull, lmfao, the other's for my moms figure skating test stuff cuz I figure skate and she's the test chair, and the other one's for my OTHER brother and it's the only one I can use but he's on it 24/7. lmfao. So whenI get the chance to sneak on, I type like crazy, lmfao. Yeah, My two other bbrothers won't let me use their's cuz they hate me. But so does the other one, he just has to let me sometimes cuz my dad told him to...My life sucks. Anyway, sorry for everything, lmfao.**

**phoenixyoukai- Omg, thank you, lmfao. That was nice. I'm sure I will too, I think I was in a bad mood...or I was high on something, I can't remember, lmfao. But thanks for the compliments, you're awesome!**

**ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice- lol, okay, I will. Haha, you seemed so sad. lol, you're gonna know what happens next, lmfao. Here...lol**

**Lord Leon Towasoki- lol, thank you, I will. Hope you keep readin'.**

**Kylwyn- lol, maybe I am. Thank you for the review. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Mm hmm...whatever...**

* * *

**When all Seems Lost**

Miriallia rested her face in her hands. Her elbows were knelt up on the balcony fence. _I was to afraid to talk to anyone. I'd just end up crying. _She thought, thinking back to her previous silent attitude in the bathroom.She sighed in discontent.

She looked up and saw nothing but a stary sky. _Why does Dearka have this hold on me? Why do i feel like crying every time I see him... _She shook her head and held back the tears as she bowed her head. Even though no one was around her, she was use to hiding her face when she cried...she didn't want anyone to think she was week.

"I'm a natural, what else are they gonna think?" She sighed again and sat on the pavement while pushing her back up against the fence behind her. She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head in crossed arms.

"Hey crybaby. I think your boyfriend's lookin' for you..." Yzak leaned against the doorway and crossed his arms.

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes before looking back down. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Ha. After that little show you two put on this morning, I'd have to disagree with you." He smirked.

She sighed again and kept her head down. "What do you want Yzak..."

He frowned. "Oh it's not what I want...It's what Dearka wants."

She brought her head up. "Don't you have someone to be with? Like that girl or something?"

"Yeah, _I_ do...But do you?"

"Oh shut up! You're being a jackass."

"Yes...yes I am. And do you know why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why, Yzak..."

"Because you treat Dearka like dirt."

She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah well so do you!"

"That's completely different!"

"How?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe it's possibly becausehe doesn't want to uum...MAKE OUT WITH ME!" He shouted as he flailed his arms.

She narrowed her eyes and turned the other way.

"I'm not doing this for your sake, I'm doing itfor Dearka's. And for some hell of a reason, he likes you...I don't see what's to like but this is Dearka...and he happens to be utterly insane."

She clenched her teeth.

"Anyway, Dearka just came back to our table and he looks like someone just threw a brick at his head...maybe you should do something about it." He stated nonchalantly as he turned his back and shut the door behind him.

Her jaw was dropped slightly and she slowly brought her hands up to her face and over her eyes. _What am I supposed to do, it seems like everyone's against me now. Does this mean that he really does like me? This can't be true._

Her eyes began to shine red. "Dearka..."

* * *

"Hey! No need to be upset anymore guys! I'm back!" 

"Oh yeah...we missed you..." Dearka rested his head with one hand. "Where were you?"

"What, were you worried about me?"

"Only a ton." He smirked.

Shiho laughed. "No really Yzak, where were you?"

"Just out for some air, that's all." He sat down beside Dearka and Shiho and his eyes wandered throughout the room. Being slightly bored, his eyes rested ona certain table. "Ugh..." He mumbled tiredly. "Fags making out."

Dearka smiled and turned around to find the scene Yzak had been groaning about. His smile instantly turned to a frown. "It's Kira and that...thing in pink."

Yzak laughed. "I know...honestly...how do you get your hair pink...I _so_ want that."

Dearka smirked and shook his head. "You do, don't you..."

"Yes."

Dearka laughed. "You're such a fag.

"Oh I know." He nodded his head quickly in agreement. The boys smirked at eachother. Shiho looked at both of them, eyes wide.

"Do you two have any idea how wierd you are?"

Dearka pointed at Shiho. "Yes...Well I am...Yzak's just probably drunk."

Yzak nodded his head again seriously. Shiho smiled at Yzak. He looked over at her andpaused. The way she smiled at him made Yzak blush instantly and he turned his head away quickly.

Dearka grinned at this and shook his head. He put his hands up in the air. "God Yzak! Do her already! Ya know ya want to!"

The two just stared at him until Shiho spoke. "Yeah...I'm kicking you out of the table. Go find some new friends...like Kira and Lacus..." She smirked.

He looked back at the other table and shivered. "Yeah, okay, I'll shut up..."

"And?" Shiho motioned with her hands for him to say something more.

"Hhh, and I guess...I'll stop acting like an idiot..." He sighed again.

The way he sounded so serious and sad made Yzak laugh, Dearka still keeping his acting up. "You're so screwed in the head."

"Do you not think I'm aware of this? I've tried getting counciling, god! Stop rubbing it in!" Dearka left the table quickly and left the two laughing.

After the two let their guard down, Dearka quickly hid behind a group of people just standing around and talking. "Operation Yzak Shiho, comence...Wow, I am so gay..." he laughed at himself.

Their laughter died down slightly. "He's such an idiot." Yzak said.

She smirked. "Yeah well you are too."

"What?"

"You egg him on. You go along with his stupidity." She laughed again.

Yzak blushed as he looked at her. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Uum-"

"You look...really nice." He swallowed hard and braced himself for her next words.

"Wow, where did that come from...thank you Yzak." She smiled.

He blushed and turned away. She saw this and began to giggle.

"What?"

"Let's dance."

"What?"

"Dance...Now." She smirked and grabbed his wrist.

"But Shiho, I-Whoa!" She yanked him up from his seat and practically dragged him into the middle of the floor. It wa getting pretty late and most people had started tro leave. There wasn't even five couples on the dance floor for the slow songs anymore.

When they got there, he started to sweat.

"Shiho, wait, I just...How do I-"

Shiho immediately covered her mouth and tried not to burst out laughing. "You...don't know how to dance!" She exclaimed between laughs.

Dearka was watching from afar. People were starting to look at him strangely, seeing as he was laughing to himself, all alone.

"No! It's not that I...Well I never-"

"You've never danced with a girl before..." She giggled.

His eyes turned to slits. "You can stop laughing now if you want to..."

Her laughter died little by little. "I'm sorry Yzak, it's just that...I should've known..."

He quirked a brow. "Why?

"Nothing. Okay, do you want me to show you or not?" Her face turned serious and Yzak gulped.

"Well...Do you have to show me infront of all these people?"

"Yzak, there aren't even many people here anymore. Besides, it's now or never..."

He sighed. "Alright, alright, tell me what to do."

"Okay..." She took his hands. She quirked a brow. "Yzak why are you shaking so much?"

"Ha, no reason, automatic reaction..." He laughed nervously. _AUTOMATIC REACTION MY ASS! C'mon Yzak! You can do better than that! _He mentally kicked himself a thousand times.

She shrugged and continued."Alright then." She held his hands tighter than before. "Here, I'll show you."

His eyes widened.

"Put your hands..."

"Oh god,"

"Riiiiiiiight..."

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Here." She smiled lightly. She took one look at his face and narrowed her eyes. "What's the matter?" And then it hit her and her eyes went wide. "No way! Don't you dare throw up on me Yzak!"

"I-I'm not!"

She sighed tiredly. "Okay...'cause you know we can stop.."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just relax..."

"ME RELAX? YOU RELAX! You're the one who's shaking so hard you're gonna have a friggin' stroke!"

"Okay! I'm sorry! J-just show me. What do I do next...?"

She sighed again. "You're done. Now all I have to do is put MY hands, riiight...here." She smiled. "See, we're not dead."

He didn't say anything back, being nervous as hell. They just stood there with her hands around his neck and his around her waiste for a good moment. It was getting pretty awkward.

"Uuh, Yzak?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there any chance we...might be able to move now?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Feet...glued to floor...can't move."

She sighed again. "Just move around, relax..." She guided him. "You okay?"

"Yeah...now I won't be able to stop..."

She laughed. "That's okay I guess." She brought her arms around his neck slightly more and held him tighter, as did he.

He smiled.

She reached up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Yzak."

For a moment, he couldn't talk. Though, after a second, for some wierd reason...he didn't feel nervous anymore."For what?"

She hugged him even tighter. "For not throwing up on me."

Dearka smirked from behind a dead plant. "Aaw, Kodac moment..." His smirk immediately turned to a frown as thoughts of a certain distraught, strawberry blond haired girl filled his head.

He made his way around a few people and found himself staring out the balcony door window, coming face to face with his thoughts. Her back was pushed up against the balcony fence and she appeared to be...crying?"

Dearka had no second thoughts as he made his way out onto the balcony, quietly shutting the doors behind him. He sat down right beside her and sat the same way she had, with his back up against the fence.

"Hey."

It took her a while to respond, and when she did, she didn't even look at him."Hi."

"So why aren't you with your friends?"

She sighed. "I'm tired."

He nodded his head slowly. "I see. Then why don't you go home?"

"I came with my friends...they're having such a good time that they probably won't want to leave. I'll just be a berdon to them."

He quirked a brow. "It's pretty cold out here...why don't you just come inside for a bit?"

"I told you, I'm tired. It's too loud and crouded in there. I hate dances...they're so...what's the word...?"

"Gay?"

She smiled to herself. "Yeah, gay."

Dearka looked up at the sky above them. The starlight shone down on the white lights that lit the balcony and it reflected on Miriallia's pale face. She kept her head down, too afraid to look at his face, too afraid that she'd cry again.

After the moments past, out of nowhere, she began to speak quietly. "Why are you out here?"

His eyes were taken away from the beautiful sight above and were now focused on the beauty before him. He didn't say anything.

"I don't understand why you'd want to spend your time out here with me, when you could be in there with your friends."

He smiled. "Yzak's my only friend in there...and he's dancin' with that..." He pointed at the two inside.

She looked inside the glass to find the other coordinator dancing with a tall woman in a long, beige dress. Her brown hair was down and over her shoulders. They looked like...a couple. Everyone seemed to be so happy. Everyone but her...

He sighed. "Look, are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Being snapped out of her daze, she looked up at him for the first time since he'd come out. Her eyes immediately turned to glass.

"You seem...depressed. Is it about this morning? ...Or something else?"

"Why are you-"

"I don't care what you think of me now. I just want to know if you're okay. I'm not trying to but into your life or anything like that. It's just...you make me feel really wierd and I hate it. I can't be around you without feeling likeI should...ah forget it."

"Wait! Feeling likeyou should what?"

"I dunno, just...nevermind..."

She grunted. "See Dearka, this is why youmake me mad, you act so stupid and you think you're so great that no one's worthy enough to listen to. I think no one listens to you because they don't want to.You're selfish and you think everything's about you!"

He brushed her off and began to stand when he was roughly pulled back down. "Hey! I-!"

"Stop acting like you're the one who's hurting! You're not! You don't even care! The guy never cares! What the hell were you thinking when you kissed me this morning? Why the hell would you do something like that? I don't even know why I'm yelling at you right now, I don't even know what I'm feeling about you! You say you're the one that feels wierd around me, but I can't even talk to you without crying! And I don't know why! It's so damn confusing!" She cried between tears that were continuously falling.

He grasped her shoulders and pulled her toward him, touching his lips to hers. She was shocked at first, but then she began to kiss him back, tears still falling from her eyes. She brought her hands to his arms and grasped them tightly. It was a lot more..."experienced" than their previous kiss.

After a moment, it was sadly broken and both were slightly distraught to let it go. She tiredly fell onto him, no longer being held by his support. He caught her in his lap and she never looked up at him.

"Was that just...to shut me up again..." She asked in a quiet and shocked voice.

His eyes were still wide. "I think you shut me up more than I did you." He wrapped his arms around her and was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't being slapped for it. _I am...I can't believe it happened, but I actually am. I'm in love with Miriallia._ He sighed as the wieght was lifted off his chest...literally, Miriallia got up off of his chest. (A/N: Haha, I was thinking of an episode of spongebob when I said that...lmfao)

"Dearka?"

"Mmm, Hmm?"

"Is the wierd feeling gone?"

He paused for a moment. "You know what, surprisingly it is."

She smiled. "Same." She lifted herself back up to sit in her previous spot. She started to feel slightly uncomfortable again...but she had to pop the question."Dearka?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this...where it ends?"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed at the fact she had to explain more. "Us?"

He shrugged. "Not my dicision..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's up to you, I love you Miriallia...no matter what you think of me."

It hit Miriallia like a speeding bullet. The words came out so casually from his mouth it hardly seemed real."Dearka, I-" She was interruspted by the swaying of the last song. "Let it Be". (A/N: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! BEATLES! WHO HATES THE BEATLES, HONESTLY!)

"Please don't reply to anything I say." He smirked. "Miriallia Haww, would you like to dance with me?"

Her jaw dropped. It was by far the last thing she'd expected. She was about to reply when he shook his head, telling her not to say a word. She smiled at him and held out her hand. He smiled, took it and pulled her up slowly. They walked back into the building, red cheeks and all.

As the two quietly made their way to the middle of the floor, they were pleasantly surprised to find that no one had seen them yet...no one that knew them at least. They held eachothers hands, then hesitantly, she put her arms around him, as did he.

She smiled. "You're really wierd."

"I know..." He smirked and pulled her in tighter.

She was nervous at first, but then became more comfortable with time and brought him into a warm hug as they danced.

_Meanwhile...Back at the table..._

Shiho stopped Yzak instantly...(A/N: From what... :S LMFAO!)"Yzak..." She seemed cautious.

He tore away from her and stared into her eyes. He quirked a brow. "What?"

After a moment, he looked in the direction she'd been staring at and chuckled.

"Wow, would ya look at that. Dearka's actually dancin' with someone who's not gonna do him for twenty bucks. Ya don't see that everyday."

Shiho grinned. "How do ya know he's not gonna dump her after a night?"

He shrugged. "Honestly...I don't know. I just know he likes her."

"She looks like a sweet heart. Too sweet for him..."

"She is. I have no idea why Dearka likes her...or why the hell she likes him. She's a natural."

"Are you serious?" She looked at him with a shocked expression, then back at the girl. "Dearka's walking on thin ice here. What if her parents found out..." She thought for a moment then gasped. "Or worse...What if Dearka's parent's find out..."

Yzak just laughed. "I know, isn't it great!"

His grin immediately disipated when he saw Shiho's glare. "No! It isn't! Come on..." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him across the room to the other table.

Shiho let Yzak's hand go and he sighed, knowing all too well of Shiho's reputation of being known for "butting in". He turned his head away from Athrun, Lacus, Kira, and Cagalli.

Athrun smiled. "That's right...I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You're that girl that was put in as a replacement for Dearka on the le Creuset team after he deflected."

"Yeah, whatever...just, look!"

The four of them turned to find a blissful Miriallia in the arms of the arrogant ZAFT pilot. Kira clenched his fists slightly and then, just let it go. Cagalli and Lacus' jws dropped so far you could hear them clunk on the ground. They squeeled in delight. Athrun was shocked as well, but was more amused than anything.

"I can't...believe it..." Everyone turned toward Dearka. "This was the last thing I'd expect to happen...and it just did. Dearka is...he's the biggest dick...next to you of course," Athrun smirked toward Yzak and he just huffed and looked away. "You two were always the ones who'd crack natural jokes and you'd actually be excited to go out to battle. Falling in love with a natural would have been the last thing on his mind back then...but now...I'm not so sure."

"Uuh, Athrun..."

"Yeah?"

"I'd hate to interrupt, but..." Everyone looked to where Lacus was staring and found the two had stopped in the middle of the floor and were holding eachother tightly and closely.

"They're totally making out!" Cagalli laughed.

Kira shut his eyes tight, kept his face down and shook his head.

"What's that for?"

He popped his head back up. "What?"

"The look..."

"Nothing..."

Athrun crossed his arms. "See, I don't get it. You're getting so worked up over Miriallia falling in love with him, but you're a coordinator too."

"No, it's not that. It's just that he...well..."

"He's an idiot and he'll hurt her..."

"Well...yeah!"

Athrun quirked a brow. "Does it look like he's hurting her now..."

Kira looked over Athrun's shoulder. The two were still in a tight embrace, Cagalli and Lacus still jumping in their seats. Kira immediately felt guilty again.

"What do you think Yzak?" Athrun grinned.

Yzak shrugged. "Meh..."

Cagalli turned swiftly. "If I don't recall, I remember a certain someone going out to talk with Milly when she was outside..."

Yzak stumbled back. "N-no, it's not what you-"

"What'd you say to her?" Cagalli questioned suspiciously. The rest of the group were also giving him a sly smirk now.

"I-well, I just...man, you should've seen him! He was moping around and he was all sad and crap! I had to do something!"

Lacus smiled widely. "So what did you say to her?"

"Nothing! Drop it!" Yzak crossed his arms and they began to laugh.

Before they knew it, the song had ended and it immediately brought their attention to the couple. They all looked their way as their embrace parted and they stared back at them. As Dearka and Miriallia made their way back to the table, the group started to act like they hadn't seen a thing.

Dearka and Miriallia smirked, knowing full well that they had.

Dearka grabbed his keys. "That enough of that, let's go...I hate dances..."

* * *

**This was one of my smaller chapters but I thought it made up for my previous one, and I also tried to update it quicker. Sorry guys.**

**As usual, feel free to review. I'm takin' any critisism you got, throw me curve balls. By the way, I got a really cool twist commin' up in the next chappie so I hope you keep readin' my fic! Thank you guys so much for suppoting me with your reviews up until now.**

**Melanie**


	15. Chapter 15: Turn of Events

**Phew! So glad you guys liked the last one. Did it make up for the other one? lmfao, hope so. Anyway, thanks for all your supportive reviews and have a great time readin' chapter 15!**

**AGMF X-19A Infinite Justice- lol, thank you. I try...**

**phoenixyoukai- Yeah, I'm not telling you wether someone dies or not...just to make you mad, lmfao. K, the end of your review was actually kinda scary...haha, lmfao.**

**MxC - the show - rocks my socks- Good observation...but I'm not tellin' you ha, ha, ha ha, ha! lol, anyway, yeah, Yzak played an awesome role last time didn't he...go Yzak! I love makin' un-Yzak-like characteristics for him...hehe.**

**Spicy Shani- lol, yeah me too! Thanks...lots of ppl actually don't like the protective Kira thing...it's crazy, lol. I like Athrun on Deraka's side, I think they're an awesome "not-obvious" friend match...if ya know what I mean...lol.**

**An1391- haha, thanks. Yeah, I was wondering where your reviews went, I was crying. lol, glad you caught up with the story and thanks for the awesome compliments, hehe.**

**Dearka'sgirl1- lol, I knew you'd like the YzakxShiho moment since I think you wanted it last time right? Sorry if that was someone else... :S Anyway, yeah, I'm glad you liked the Yzak and Mir moment, I thought it was cool. Not many ppl would think of those particular characters engage in a conversation...so I wanted to. lol haha, and don't worry, I won't ruin the story, the twist is good!**

**Mystical Dreamz- HAHA! Omg, thank you so much, I started laugfhing so hard... And I know I know I know, I loved Yzak in here too, I'm so glad lots of ppl agree with me on the events that happened with Yzak in my last chapter... At first, I didn't really crae for the YzakxShiho thing...but they really grew on me, lol. HAHA! The Beatles can't spoil anything, don't be rediculous, lol. Thanks so much for your awesome review!**

**Yzak and Shiho Fan- Well I guess you liked it, lmfao...considering...**

**Disclaimer: I hate the disclaimer...I don't own this, I don't own that, blah blah blah...I own nothing... : (**

**Oh, and BTW! Just pretend that phones can reach the PLANTs from Earth, lmfao.**

* * *

"So, you really like her that much, huh..." 

Dearka just stared out the window, watching all the little things go by so quickly.

Shiho smiled and leaned her head foreward to look at the boys in the two front seats. "Stop buggin' em' Yzak, he's just a little shy about it. He's never really had a real girlfriend before..." She giggled.

Dearka tore his eyes from the sights before him and glared at Shiho."What the hell are you talking about! I've had tons of girls-"

"But no girl_friends_."

"Well...I've had many girlfriends..." he crossed his arms.

"For an hour? Ten bucks a minute?" she laughed.

He scrunched up his face and turned to Yzak. "Clearly...that is not the girl for you..."

This only made the girl laugh harder.

Yzak laughed. "You're just egging her on...you know that right?"

"Whatever. She's not staying overnight is she?"

Shiho's laughter immediately died down and the car was filled with uncomfortable silence between the couple as Dearka smiled to himself.

Yzak looked in the mirror. "Would you like to stay, Shiho?"

She blushed a firey red. "Sure."

"Aw crap." Dearka rested his face with one hand on the window cill. "I don't want to hear anything. I'm sleeping in the bathroom."

Yzak narrowed his eyes. "What? Hear anything? What did you think we'd be doing?" After a moment, Yzak's head snapped up to find Shiho blushing even harder in the mirror. "No! Uuh, I mean, n-not...nevermind...ha...Yeah, W-we won't be, uuh...doing that..." He laughed nervously with his eyes shot wide.Yzak kept his eyes on the road.

Dearka laughed to himself and shook his head at the naive silver-haired boy.

Shiho sat in the back seat shifting her weight constantly.

Yzak broke the silence. "So uuh, wat's up with you and the natural?" He sighed mentally, glad that he could change the subject by putting his friend on the spot now as well. He smiled when his presumtions came true. Dearka sweat-dropped and gulped before he replied, not taking his eyes off the view out the passenger seat window.

"Nothing." He seemed to calm down slightly and his face was emotionless. Though, his mind couldn't help but wander to the face of the young woman.

"Heh, didn't look like nothing. Did it Shiho?"

Shiho smirked and poked her head through the seats again. "Sure didn't, Yzak. It seems as if he's falling for the natural earthling."

"Oh I am not!" Dearka didn't look back, not letting the others see his eyes shot wide. "She was just a little bit sad. She wanted to dance so I danced with her. End of story." His eyelids started to shut and stopped half-way. He knew she was more to him, yet he talked about her as if she were just a one time gig. It kind of hurt him.

Shiho and Yzak stared at him sympathetically before she sat back in her seat and he snapped his eyes back to the road.

They had finally reached their destination. The apartment stood tall before them as they jumped out of the jeep.

"Hey, is that..._your_ apartment?" Shiho asked hesitantly.

Dearka and Yzak looked to where she had pointed. The two gasped and Yzak grabbed Shiho's wrist, running after Dearka into the building. They skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs to the 14th floor.

Dearka stopped in shock while Yzak and Shiho peeked around him.

"Shit!" Dearka yelled and proceeded slowly to the site before them. He snapped back to Yzak. "You fag! You didn't lock it did you!"

Yzak's eyes widened. "Uuh, i-it may have slipped my mind...Uh But! How the hell was I supposed to know that someone would come in and just happen to pick the apartment that wasn't locked..."

"Oh shut up. An absalutely horrible excuse!" He said through clenched teeth as he made his way further into the apartment. "Aaw fuck, moneys stolen, things are broken, glass is shattered..." He turned around to Yzak and quirked a brow. "What are you doing now you half-wit," he asked coldly staring at the cellular device in his friends palm, Yzak frantically dialling numbers.

"Calling my Mother," he stated shortly as he brought the phone to his ear.

Dearka's eyes widened. "What! No! Yza-"

"Hey Mom..."

"Oh god! You retard!" Dearka slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Yeah...No, we just...have a slight problem." he paused. "No, it's the apartment. It's been...well...sorta trashed."

Dearka covered is ears as Yzak tore the phone away from his ear, trying to block the screaming from seeping from the other end.

He slowly brought it back to his ear. "I-I'm sorry Mother but...Yes I know..." He paused for a moment. "It was Dearka's fault though!"

Dearka's eyes widened at him and Yzak just shrugged and gave him a look like, "Sorry!"

"Yes Mother. Of course...no, never again. I'll tell him, okay, bye..."

Dearka crossed him arms and shook his head.

Yzak blushed slightly. "Mother wants me to tell you you're a moron."

He sighed. "Yeah yeah, heard it all before. Why the hell did you call your mom! And worst of all, you told her it was all my fault! How could you do that! You know she already hates my guts!"

"I know! That's why it was so easy!"

"What so everything we've done wrong together you tell her it was me!"

Yzak shrugged and scrached his head. "Well, she finds it so easy to believe..."

"Ugh..." He rolled his eyes. "So how do you plan to make this better?"

"My Mother's sending some money down, we'll be fine after that..."

"And until then?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I-I dunno," he looked down before turning back to Shiho. "I'm so sorry Shiho, how can I make this up to you?"

She looked at him sypathetically. "Don't worry Yzak," she thought fora moment."Well, you could always stay at my place...but...There's only room for one."

Dearka rolled his eyes. "Figures...Just a sec. I have an idea." Dearka grabbed the cell phone from Yzak.

"Hey!"

"Shut up," he stated calmly as he began dialing numbers.

"Who the hell could you be calling?"

"None of your damn buissiness." He smirked at the boy as he brought the phone up to his ear.

Someone picked up and Dearka sighed. "Hey, I need your help..."

* * *

They all sat in the large room, laughing at their little game. 

"Okay Cagalli, truth or dare..." Lacus smirked.

"Dare!" She replied.

"Okay, I dare you to run around the house naked."

"What! No way!"

"You gotta do it!"

Kira crossed his arms. "Hello! I don't wanna see that," he suddenly smirked. "Athrun might though," he turned to his blunette friend.

"Uuh, I-" Athrun blushed furiously.

Sai grinned. "I have a better idea. I dare Cagalli to stay in this room with Athrun for five minutes and we'll all leave."

Athrun's eyes widened. "What! No! You can't involve someone else!"

Miriallia leaned foreward with a deadly smile. "You sure can. In _our _game that is..."

Cagalli and Athrun were fidgetting nervously. A phone rang, and the two practically jumped out of their skin out of nerves.

"Uuh, ha, it's mine..." Athrun picked up the small blue phone in his pocket. "Hello?"

He paused in shock for a moment, and everyone soon turned their gaze, curious as they were.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you...I'm staying at Kira's with Athrun...Who else? Uum...The girls are here."

He paused for a short while, earning whispers from the others, but all he did was hold up a finger isuing "One minute".

"_Who is it Athrun!" _They all started to whisper, but he didn't even think of responding.

Athrun just ignored them and continued his conversation with..."Anonimous". "It's us guys...then there's Lacus, Cagalli and Miriallia. Why?"

The others quirked suspicious brows and cocked their heads in such a matter that is was becoming quite irritating to Athrun in the corner of his eye. As his jaw started to drop and his eyebrows started to rise, it only filled the curiousity.

"A-are you serious! That happened tonight! H-how can I help you..." he asked hesitantly. He suddenly laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. Slowly taking the phone away from his ear and shielding it so "Anonimous" couldn't hear, he turned toward the three unsuspecting girls.

"Uum, guys..." Athrun put on the face like he was saying, "I know this will never work but this face will make them think I don't think it will work and I thinkthey'll try to prove me wrong by saying yes and make me think I was wrong but really since I came up with this plan I'm actually right...I think". "Dearka's in lots of trouble, can one of you let him stay the night at your house?"

"What! NO!" Cagalli fake gagged.

Lacus shook her hands infront of her face. "I don't mean to be rude...but he's too rude.

Athrun sighed in discontent before turning to Miriallia, the last hope. "C'mon Milly, the poor guy doesn't have a place to stay..."

She groaned.

"Oh please! It's just for one day, two at the most!

She sighed heavily. "Oh alright...But I swear-" Her voice went cold. "If he dares to try anything with me, he's sleeping outside!"

He smiled. "Thanks a lot Mir. Oh and don't worry, he's a good guy, he won't try anything..."

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "That perverted dog...I highly doubt it," she mumbled.

Athrun cocked his head. "What?"

"I said Lacus has a big nose!"

She gasped. "I do not!" She grabbed her nose self-conciously.

Athrun finished his conversation with Dearka. Miriallia sighed. "I guess I'm goin' to pick him up. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She waved as she exited the room.

"Bye Milly!"

"See ya Mir!"

"Later! Love ya!"

She giggled. "Yeah bye."

She couldn't leave without one little comment from Cagalli Yulla Attha.

"And good luck in pervert central..."

* * *

Dearka closed the phone slowly with wide eyes. 

"Everything okay Dearka?"

He looked up quickly. "Oh yeah, everything's fine...I'm sleepin' at Mir's."

Yzak smiled and tried to hold in a laugh. "Wow...that's great."

"Oh yeah," he replied with unsure eyes. "If she doesn't kill me."

Shiho shook her head. "Look, I don't understand why it's so awkward between you two. You're going out aren't you?"

"W-what! No! Where'd you get that idea from!"

"Oh, sorry...I just assumed," she stated hesitantly.

Dearka sighed and brushed past Yzak and Shiho, making his way to the elevator. He looked back and narrowed his eyes before the elevator reached the floor and he stepped in alone.

Shiho scrunched up her face. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Yzak laughed. "No. Dearka just has a hard time admitting his feelings. He's like that, I wouldn't worry too much though. Things with Dearka just seem to slip out..."

Yzak looked to see the sympathetic look on her face.

He sighed. "Look, Dearka doesn't need someone to feel bad for him. He'll figure it out when he wants to. Give him time."

* * *

Miriallia kept her eyes on the road. She really shouldn't have been driving; she didn't evenhave her lisence yet. Her friends always let her drive with them, but that was because they were all older than her. They _were _all a grade above, including Dearka. Speaking of the devil... 

There he was. He was sitting on the curb, rather distraught. He looked as if he was in deep thought.

Miriallia pulled the car up beside him, rolling down the window. He looked up, seemingrather clueless. She poked her head out the window with a smirk and quirked a teasing brow.

"Need a ride there stranger?"

* * *

**Okay, look, I know you're all gonna hate me and I'm sorry that I was so late and the chapter was so short, but there's been a recent death in the family and I just havn't had time. I hope you can all relate and understand.**

**Thanks for your support.**

**Melanie**


End file.
